Spider Touch
by slayer0682
Summary: when Temperance gets a nasty head injury, she wakes up with a sixth sense. How will she handle a gift that she has never believed in?
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Crash and Burn**

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of these characters. I just like to borrow them from time to time**

**Rating: T+**

_AN: After every ones glowing reviews for Ransom, I had to start another story right away. So this is for all my faithful reviewers. You know the drill… R&R! Please Please Please!_

* * *

At eleven o'clock at night, Temperance stood in the parking lot of the Jeffersonian, fumbling with her car keys. She mentally cursed herself for working so late—again.

Fog had rolled into DC sometime during the night, and wrapped her in its damp embrace. She could barely see two feet in front of her, which was making it damn hard to get her key into the lock.

After the third try, she finally succeeded in unlocking the door, visibly wincing when she thought about all the scratches she had surely put on it. Sliding in, she closed the door and began her onerous journey home, through fog so thick you could cut it with a knife.

She was almost home, when headlights appeared behind her. Glancing in her rearview mirror, she frowned. The other driver was so far up her ass, she was surprised they weren't touching bumpers. Temperance sped up a little, to see if they would back off, but they only accelerated. Fear was starting to creep up her spine when the car slammed her from behind, throwing Temperance hard against her seat belt. Gasping from the impact, she sped up, hoping she could lose them. Glancing at the speedometer she saw that she was going almost sixty, a dangerous speed to be going when she couldn't see a damn thing. The car was still behind her, as she passed her street. There was no way she was leading this asshole to her house. She figured she could drive to the police station, she doubted that they would follow her there. The only problem was that it was a good twenty miles away, and she wasn't so sure she would make it. With her speed slowly creeping up to seventy, she jerked the wheel, and sped onto the freeway.

The headlights stayed hot on her tail.

Tremors began to rack her body, as the car rammed her again. Temperance almost spun out, just barely gaining control again. She had reached ninety miles an hour now, and she knew that the probability of her surviving a crash at this speed was very low.

Reaching into her bag, she grabbed her cell phone, and hit speed dial. After a few rings, a familiar voice answered. "Booth." She smiled despite herself. If she was going to die, she wanted to hear his voice one last time. Morbid, perhaps, but if Temperance Brennan was anything, she was a realist.

"Hi." Her voice came out shaky, and that pissed her off.

"Bones? What's wrong?" He became instantly alert.

"Someone is trying to kill me." She told him matter-of-factly.

"What!" She heard rustling, and figured he was getting dressed. Her knight in shining armor, as Angela would say.

"I'm on the freeway, and a car keeps hitting me."

* * *

Booth heard the fear in her voice and let out a vicious string of curses. "Okay, okay—just relax." He said more to himself then to her.

"Shit!"

Her scream was followed by a horrific crunching sound, and all he could do was stand there frozen, as his whole world began crumbling down around him. He closed his eyes, praying to God that she was alive. Fear was like a vise around his heart, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Bones?" He didn't expect a reply, he knew with ever fiber of his being that she had crashed. Springing into action, he ran from his apartment, and jumped in his SUV. As he sped down the road, he called 911.

"Okay, sir, where did you say the crash was?"

"I don't know," he growled. "Somewhere on the freeway."

He heard some typing, and then she replied, "okay, we already have a unit on their way, a young woman called it in a few minutes ago."

Booth hung up the phone, and pressed his foot down on the gas, not caring that he could get himself killed. The only thing he could think of was the woman he loved, dying. He didn't even realize that was wearing only boxers and a t-shirt.

Booth saw the red and white lights flashing in the distance, and slowed his truck, pulling to the side of the road. He got out, and ran the short distance, to where Temperance's car was. He paled when he saw the condition it was in… nobody could live through that, could they?

It looked like a crushed soda can, lying upside down. Before he realized what he was doing, he jumped the guard rail and ran down to the wreckage. A uniform officer tried to stop him, but he pushed the man out of the way roughly. He caught a patch of mud and slid the last few feet, coming to a stop right before the driver side door.

What he saw with in made his blood run cold. Temperance was upside down, dangling in place by her seat belt. Blood was dripping from a nasty gash in her forehead, and he couldn't tell whether or not she was breathing.

"Sir, you can't be here!" The officer shouted. Turning on his heel he grabbed the man by his collar.

"I'm FBI you son of a bitch, and that is my partner." Whatever the young cop saw in Booth's face made him blanch, and take a step back. "Why aren't you people working to get her out of there!" He shouted to the crew of EMT's that stood off to the side watching the scene.

"The door is stuck," one answered, "we're waiting for the jaws of life."

"She might be dead by then." He growled.

_Fuck this, _he thought viciously. Grabbing on to the doorframe, through the broken window, he put on foot on the car for leverage, and pulled with all his might. The car groaned, but held firm. He yanked again, and again, with strength born of adrenaline, after the third try, the whole door ripped off.

Unbuckling her gently, he caught her as she dropped, and carried her to the waiting ambulance.

"You shouldn't have done that sir, she could have a broken neck."

Booth shot the man an angry look, "if I waited for you, she would have bled to death."_ If she wasn't dead already,_ as soon as that thought entered his head, he banished it. She wasn't dead, that was _not _an option.

After he laid her on the gurney, he stepped back and let the medical crew do their jobs.

"Is she alive?" He asked after a few tense minutes of examination.

The man that he snapped at earlier gave him a reassuring smile. "Yes sir, her pulse is weak, but it's there, and it doesn't appear to be any broken bones, but we'll need x-rays to verify that." Glancing down at Booth's hands, he said, "you should probably have those looked at as well, you'll probably need some stitches."

Confusion painted his face, as he looked at his hands, noticing for the first time that they were badly cut. There must have been glass shards in the window frame. "Fine, but I'm riding with her."

The look on his face broached no arguments. And after seeing him rip off a car door with his bare hands, no one was brave enough to oppose.

_

* * *

_

_Well, what do you think??_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: Changed**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, blah, blah, blah**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, not as many as I would have liked…but perhaps this next chapter will bring more in. Pretty please!!! _

_Any way, for those of you who are confused about the title, spider touch is just what some people refer to a specific type of ESP. When you touch something, you get tidbits of visions or thoughts, from people who previously touched it. Kind of like the Dead Zone guy, but not as extreme._

_And sorry guys, this is not a sequel to Randsom, so no, they are not together yet. But don't fret, it will happen._

* * *

"Alright, Agent Booth, you're all set." Dr. Williams told him with a smile. His hands were bandaged up, ten stitches in the left, and four in the right. He was just starting to come down from the adrenaline rush, so the pain was starting to set in.

"Thanks Doc, I have to go check on my partner now."

It hadn't been easy getting him away from Brennan's side, and in the end, only the threat of having him thrown out of the hospital did it. So he followed the nurse reluctantly, dragging his feet the whole way.

Now that it was done, he was free to return to his partner's side. If the situation wasn't so dire, Angela would have a field day with Booth's reaction—damn it! He had forgotten to call her, she was Temperance's best friend, and he didn't call her. Cursing under his breath, he pulled out his phone and dialed her number.

A quick glance at his watch told him it was almost two in the morning; he hoped she wasn't a heavy sleeper.

After a couple rings, her sleep laden voice came through the phone, and he let out a sigh of relief. "Hey Ange…" His voice trailed off, and he wondered how he was going to tell her.

"Booth? Is something wrong? Why are you calling me this late? Is it Brenn?"

He smiled despite himself, as the questions flew from her mouth, a mile a minute. When she finally stopped for breath, he took the opportunity to speak. "Yes, it's Bones." He sighed wearily, "She was in an accident Ange, I'm at the hospital with her now, but she isn't conscious yet."

Her soft cries tore at his heart, and he wished he didn't have to be the bearer of bad news. "She doesn't have any broken bones," a miracle considering the condition of her car, "but she took a vicious blow to the head. The Doctor's say she that her vitals are good, and she should make a full recovery." If she woke up in the next twenty-four hours, if not… well he didn't really want to go there.

"I'm coming down." She told him with a trembling voice.

"Hey Ange, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything, Sweetie."

"Could you bring me some pants?"

* * *

It had been almost an hour since he hung up with Angela, and Temperance was still out. Booth sat by her side, holding her hand, and talking to her. Willing her, with his voice, with his mind and with his prayers, to open her eyes.

"Come on, Bones, you've got to wake up," he pleaded, "you're squints need you…_I _need you." His voice broke, and he swiped at his eyes hastily. "You're a fighter, damn it, so fight."

All his focus was on the woman before him, he didn't even notice that Angela had come in the room, and stood behind him, with tears running down her cheek, clutching a pair of sweat pants to her chest.

When she sniffed loudly, his head whipped around. "Sorry, didn't see you." He muttered hoarsely.

"Here, honey, go put these on. Get something to eat, I'll sit with her." Seeing his reluctance, she smiled, "I'll call you if anything changes, okay?"

Finally he nodded, leaning forward he dropped a feather-light kiss on Temperance's lips, uncaring of how Angela would interpret that. Climbing to his feet, he took one last look at his partner, and then he was gone.

Sighing wearily, Angela dropped into the seat that Booth had vacated. The man looked like he'd been to hell and back tonight. She had always known that he loved her, but after seeing him know, she realized that it was an understatement.

Reaching out, she took her friends hand. "You need to wake up now, Sweetie." She said softly. "Come on, Brenn… I need to tell you all about that hunk of yours."

When Temperance didn't stir, she placed her forehead on the bed, and gave in to her worries. Sobs racked her body, and tears fell from her eyes, creating a puddle on the cheap hospital sheets. She felt like she had been crying for hours, although in reality it was probably only several minutes, when she felt a hand brush her hair back. Sitting up, startled, she saw Temperance watching her, with teary eyes.

"Brenn!" She cried, "you're awake. I have to page your Doctor, and Booth."

She hit the call button on the wall, and then dialed Booth quickly. "She's awake!" Angela told him excitedly when he answered

"I'll be right there."

After putting her phone away, she sat down again, and took Temperance's hand.

"What happened?" She croaked.

Angela shook her head sadly, "I'm not sure, hon. Booth said you had an accident, but I think it was more than that."

"Why?" She asked, with eyebrows drawn together.

"Well, Booth was already here when I arrived, wearing nothing but boxers, and his hands were bandaged up." She told her, "it just doesn't add up."

Temperance closed her eyes, as if trying to remember. After a few moments, she opened her them and looked at Angela. "Aren't you going to answer that?"

Frowning, she asked, "answer what, Sweetie"— No sooner had the words left her mouth, when her cell phone started to ring. Her frown deepened as she picked up her phone. "Hello?" _How did she know the phone was going to ring? _

"Angela, I just got you're message." It was Hodgins. "Is she okay?"

"I don't know." She answered honestly, her eyes never leaving her friends face. "I don't know." She muttered again, her mind reeling. She couldn't explain it, but she had an overwhelming feeling that something wasn't quite right with Temperance—that she woke up…different. Changed.

And the anthropologist was completely oblivious that she had done anything out of the norm. Angela felt chills creep up her spine; _this is going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: Damned**

**Disclaimers: see previous chapters**

_AN: Okay, if you all like the story…you need to review. And to those who have reviewed, thank you so much. It always puts a smile on my face._

_Please R&R!_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Two days later…**_

Booth paced the hospital room restlessly, it had been two days since the accident, and Temperance spent most of the time sleeping. The Doctors said that it was normal, the body's way of healing itself. But that didn't lessen his worry. She woke up a handful of times, saying a few sentences, most of which didn't make any sense, and then drifted back to sleep.

"Can I come in?" At the sound of Cullen's voice, Booth spun around. The surprise must have shown on his face because the man chuckled. Stepping further into the room, Booth saw that he carried a large bouquet of flowers, which only added to his shock.

"How are you holding up?" His superior asked, concern etched in his voice.

Booth shrugged. "Not so great, actually." Looking down at his partner, he grimaced. She looked so vulnerable, lying there, with various wires attached to her, and it scared him. When Angela told him she was awake—his heart swelled. Yet when he got to the room, she was sleeping again. He didn't even get to look into her beautiful eyes.

"You look like shit, Booth."

He smiled at Cullen, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Haven't slept much lately."

The man nodded his understanding; he didn't sleep a wink when his daughter was in the hospital. He could only hope that Dr. Brennan had a happier ending that his Amy.

"Well, I just came by to bring her these," he placed the bouquet on the table with the others, "and to tell you that I had your current cases placed with other Agents. So take as much time as you need." He patted Booth on the shoulder in a fatherly gesture. "And get some damn sleep, huh?"

Booth thanked him, moved by his concern for both Temperance and himself.

Cullen paused in the doorway, "I made Dr. Brennan's case an official FBI matter. Will find the son of a bitch who did this, Booth."

* * *

On the third day, Temperance opened her eyes, and was finally lucid. Booth felt the weight he had been carrying around on his shoulders, miraculously lift.

"Booth?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm here." She frowned at the endearment, but made no comment. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't think clearly. "What happened?"

A faint smile stole over his face. "That can wait, right now I need you to concentrate on getting better."

"I'm fine." She lied. "How long have I been here?"

Booth took her hand. "Three days."

_The worst three days of my life. _

Her eyes grew wide at his words, at least, it sounded like him, but his lips never moved. "Did you say something?" She asked, confusion making her head swim.

"I said 'three days.' Are you sure you're okay."

_Oh God, what if she damaged her brain?_

Temperance pulled her hand from his grasp, and scowled at him. "My brain is fine." At least, she hoped it was. Hearing Booth talk without moving his lips was a bit disconcerting, but she didn't think she had brain damage.

His eyes grew wide. "How did you…" his voice trailed off. She must have seen the look on his face, he reasoned, and came to the correct conclusion. There were times in the past when she seemed to be reading his mind, this was the same.

Although logic brought him to this assumption, his gut told him something entirely different, but he refused to listen.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, "I'm just tired." Temperance wasn't sure what was going on with her, but since releasing Booth's hand, she could no longer hear him inside her head, and although she felt relieved, she felt empty at the same time.

Booth watched the emotion's play over Temperance's face. She did look tired. And sad. And very alone. Reaching out, he brushed the hair off her face. "Why don't you rest."

"Are you going to leave?" She turned her head completely away from him, but not before he caught the glitter of tears in her eyes.

"Hey," he whispered, "I'm not going anywhere."

There was concern in his voice, in the depths of his eyes. It was almost her undoing, she felt scared and vulnerable, things that she hadn't felt since she was fifteen years old… and she hated it. Something kept telling her that she was in danger, something that she didn't understand. Booth would say it was her gut—but she didn't believe in that, right? She was all about hard facts, not instinct. And yet her heart thumped hard, and something close to fear curled in the pit of her stomach.

Closing her eyes, she prayed for sleep to come, hopefully when she woke again, these strange feelings would go away. Finally the pain in her head subsided, as she allowed the blackness to engulf her.

Tracing her jaw line with his finger, Booth wondered what was going on in that beautiful head of hers. She had seemed frightened of something, and she was acting strange. Normally he would dismiss it, considering all she had been through. But this was Temperance, she had been shot at, kidnapped, almost blown up. She was the strongest person he knew, a car accident might be traumatic to some, but this wasn't the first time she nearly died.

With a frustrated sigh, he picked up the hospital phone, and dialed Angela's number, hopefully the artist had some insight to offer him.

"Hi Sweetie." She answered in her usual perky voice.

"Hey Ange," with a sigh of resignation, he asked, "have you noticed anything unusual with Bones?"

"Ah… what do you mean." He could tell by the tone of her voice that she knew exactly what he meant.

"Talk." He demanded.

"I don't know if it means anything…" she began, "but when she first woke up, we were talking, and then out of know where she asked me if I was going to answer my phone. I was pretty confused, because my phone wasn't ringing, but right when I said that, Hodgin's called. It kind of bugged me out," she confided, "because she didn't even seem to realize that she predicted something that hadn't even happened yet." As Booth listen to Angela ramble on, his eyes fell on Temperance, and he thought about her "brain" comment. He dismissed it at the time, but now that he thought of it, she seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. Scowling the way she was, she had to have known. But after she yanked her hand out of his…

_That's it! _He thought excitedly, to confirm his train of thought he asked Angela, "when she did that thing with the phone, were you holding her hand?"

"Yeah, why? Does that mean something?"

"I think so." He said absently, his mind still reeling from what this could mean. "Ange, let me call you back, I have to make a phone call."

After he hung up, he went out to the waiting room to make another phone call, he didn't want Temperance to wake up, and overhear his discussion.

Booth took out his cell phone and dialed an old friend from the bureau. "Agent Willis."

"Hey, it's Booth."

"Booth, how you doing?" The man said, genuinely happy to hear from him.

"I'm alright," he lied, "look, I have kind of a weird question."

Willis was from a special division in the FBI that worked with world renowned psychics, who helped with investigations. He remembered Willis telling him about this specific woman over beers one night. Apparently she could touch things, and tell you what the victim was feeling as she held that same thing. He wasn't really sure how it worked, but evidently the woman was completely normal up until she was hit by a car, and sustained a pretty nasty head injury.

"Sounds like Evelyn." Willis told him, when Booth finished relaying his story. "In most cases, ESP is brought on by a head injury, or a very traumatic event."

Booth chuckled. "Well we can nix the very traumatic event, she has at least two of those a week."

Willis snorted. "Sounds like you got your hands full with that one."

"You have no idea." Booth said on a sigh, "if this is really happening to her, I don't know if she'll take it to well. Her whole life is based on concrete facts; she scoffs at anything that hasn't been scientifically proven."

"Do you want me to bring Evie down? She could probably help your Doctor cope with everything."

"I think that would be a good idea. Bones can be… stubborn, to say the least."

Willis chuckled into the phone. "You got it bad, man."

"Yeah, well don't tell her that. I really don't want to get on her bad side."

"Why? She got a mouth on her?"

"It's not her mouth I'm worried about, it's her right hook. I've seen it, and trust me, it's not pretty."

"Looks like you finally met your match."

"You don't have to sound so happy about it."

* * *

Temperance wasn't sure what exactly woke her, but the second her eyes flew open, fear shot through her body, making her blood turn to ice. She looked around frantically, searching for Booth, or a weapon. Her eyes landed on a fork that was placed beside a tray of food. Reaching out, she grabbed it. It wasn't much, but it was better than nothing. Feeling a bit foolish, she glanced toward the door, that was when she saw a figure advancing on her, staying discreetly in the shadows. Her heart began to pound heavily in her chest, until the man was came in to view. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw it was a Doctor, although the tension and fear remained. She figured she must have been having a nightmare, one that lingered.

"How are you feeling, Dr. Brennan?" He asked, with a gentle smile.

"Awful." She answered truthfully, trying to shake the unease that clung to her.

"I'm Dr. Michaels." He said offering her his hand.

She reached out and grasped it, the second her flesh met his, she froze.

_How did she survive that crash? Does this bitch have nine lives or something?_

His voice invaded her mind, the same as Booth's had, but rather than just words, she felt his enmity. And she knew with a certainty that she couldn't explain, that this man wanted her dead. Releasing his hands, she smiled at him, trying desperately to remain calm. One false move, and she was dead.

He smiled again, but this time she noticed that it didn't meet his eyes. "I've come to give you an injection to help with the pain." He told her, holding up a syringe.

"Oh, I'd rather go without." She told him, mentally kicking herself for admitting how bad she felt.

"It's just a mild sedative, it will help you sleep."

As the man reached for her, Temperance felt the choking terror rise, and before she could think twice, she used what little strength she had to throw herself off the side of the bed, away from the mad man. She hit the ground with enough force to knock the wind out of her. Pain shot through her head, it robbed her of her breath and she bent over, dragging air into her lungs to keep from fainting. She watched with horror as the man swore, and came around the bed. She used her fear as an asset, focusing on it, to keep from feeling the pain pumping through her body, and making her sick. She knew that if she wanted to survive this, she would have to keep her wits about her. She drew in air, slow and even, watching him come closer.

An evil smile curled at his lips, because he thought she was defeated. He took another step, looming over her now, and raised the needle. The moment he was did, she lashed out, kicking the syringe out of his hands with enough force to send hit hurdling across the room.

He moved with blurring speed, kicking out at her head, in an attempt to quickly end the standoff.

She dove to the side, just barely, just enough to allow the booted foot to miss her head by a hair's breadth, as she moved, she swung the fork, that she still clutched, stabbing it deep within the bastards calf. As he cried out in pain, she ripped the fork from his flesh, drove it straight up, and hard, using every last ounce of strength she had, and plunged it into the man's balls. With an inhuman scream, his legs crumpled, and he went down hard.

She heard footsteps rushing down the hall, and shouts sounding from outside her room. The cavalry was on its way. With in moments her room was full of nurses, Doctors, a couple of security guards, all of which heard the screams. Finally, the one person she was desperate to see appeared, fear etched his face as he searched for her through all the commotion. When he spotted her on the ground, leaning against the wall, with a bloody man writhing beside her, he leapt over the bed, and dragged her into his arms.

"Oh, God…" He gasped, blaming himself for leaving her.

"I'm okay, Booth. Which is more than I can say for him." He looked down at the man, noticing for the first time that there was a metal shaft protruding from his genitals. Groaning aloud, he pulled Temperance tighter. "If I ever piss you off, tell me—so I can apologize."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: Denial**

**Disclaimers: See previous chapters**

_AN: To all my faithful reviews…thank you! Here is the next chapter, Please review!!!_

* * *

"So, he posed as a Doctor to get into her room and kill her?" Cullen raked his had through his hair in agitation. "How did the hospital let this happen?"

Booth pressed his fingertips just above his eyes. "I don't know, sir. I just went out to the waiting room to make a phone call; I was gone for no more then ten minutes. The bastard must have been watching the room, waiting for his chance."

Recalling how close he came to succeeding, fury swept through him. Ugly. Dangerous. A snarling demon triggering an aggressive response. Booth turned his back, and drew air into his lungs. He didn't need his supervisor seeing his deadly temper where Bones was concerned.

He counted to ten silently before he spoke. "I had the syringe sent to the Jeffersonian, Hodgins told me that it was filled with poison called strychnine, it's probably the most painful way for a person to die. They start convulsing between ten and twenty minutes after exposure. The convulsions get worse and worse, until they eventually die of asphyxiation. The whole thing lasts about two to three hours." The last was said harshly. He curled his fingers into tight fists.

"Son of a bitch!" Cullen spat. "How did Dr. Brennan manage to get out of this one?" He asked, curiosity replacing his anger.

A smile curved Booth's lips. "She stuck a fork into his balls."

He whistled softly. "That woman has a foul temper on her."

"You have no idea. Did I ever tell you about the time she beat the shit out of the leader of that Columbian gang?"

* * *

After Booth left Cullen's office, he stopped at the Jeffersonian. His squints were working hard at finding the connection between Roger Stines, the "Doctor" and Bones. The man spent the night in surgery, having his balls reattached, and now he was so doped up on morphine, he couldn't talk if he wanted to.

Entering the lab, he swiped his security access card, and jogged up the stairs to the platform, where Dr. Zack Addy was studying a set of remains.

"Hey Zack, got anything for me?"

The young man looked up from the skeleton, a frown etching his child-like features. "I think I do, actually."

Booth remained silent, waiting for an explanation. Finally, Zack spoke. "Dr. Brennan was working on this set of remains the night she was run off the road, so I went under the assumption that whoever did this to her, was trying to keep her from finding out the truth. As it turns out, she managed to get some DNA from the back molars of our victim." Booth made a face, "she bit him," he explained. "Anyway, I compared the DNA found on the victim, to the blood sample you supplied us with. It was a perfect match."

He grinned. "You're a genius Zack."

The young man watched the Agent sprint away. "I know." He said to no one in particular.

* * *

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ange." Temperance said for the third time.

"Sweetie, you're in denial. How else would you know that a seemingly friendly doctor was the man who was trying to kill you?"

She shrugged. "Maybe Booth's instincts are rubbing off on me."

"Instincts don't rub off on people, and you know it." Temperance did know it, but she'd be damned if she admit as much to Angela. Her friend had been arguing with her for the last half hour about her so-called "Psychic abilities."

She rubbed her forehead and the sudden headache pounding at her temples. "Please Ange, just give it a rest alright? I'm not psychic, in fact, I doubt anyone is psychic." Even as she said it, she couldn't help but wonder about the voices in her head when she touched other people. She tried to chalk it off to her head injury, but what she heard seemed to be true. First with Booth, then with Stines. She had been pretty out of it on both accounts, so perhaps it was just her imagination.

To prove to herself once and for all that she didn't have any psychic abilities, she grabbed Angela's hand.

_Whatever you do, don't think about having sex with Hodgins on the examination table._

Angela's voice filled her head, and she pulled her hand back as if she'd been burnt. After the initial shock wore off, her eye brows shot up. "You had sex with Hodgins on the remains table?"

Angela pointed a finger at her, choosing wisely to avoid her comment. "Hah! Told you, you were psychic." Rubbing her hands together she said, "think of all things you could do with this."

Temperance's mind was still reeling from shock, but Ange definitely had a good point. "You're right," she said, "just by shaking hands with a suspect, I could tell Booth whether or not they were guilty."

"Oh, way better than that," a grin spread across her face, "you'll actually know what guys are thinking."

Temperance laughed good naturedly, maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing after all. Although it tore a gaping hole in many of her beliefs, she liked to think of herself as someone who was adaptable. She didn't believe things with out scientific proof…well, what better proof was there than experiencing something first hand. One thing was for sure, she wouldn't be mocking Booth's gut feelings any more.

"What's so funny?" Booth asked from the doorway.

"Angela's priorities." She answered, still smiling.

Assuming that it was a private joke, he let the matter drop, walking over to Temperance's bed side. "Push over."

Her eye brows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Well, there is only one chair in here, which Angela's sitting in, and I have been working hard all day trying to figure out who your mystery guy was, and why he wants you dead. And my feet hurt, so push over." She didn't really need to know that he felt fine, and just wanted to be closer to her.

Shaking her head with amusement, she scooted over, to let Booth stretch out beside her. "So, what did you find out?"

As Booth relayed every thing that he knew, Temperance did her best to concentrate on what he was saying, but all she could think about was reaching over and grabbing his hand. She wondered so many times what was going on inside his head, now she could finally find out. But on the other hand, it was an invasion of his privacy, and she didn't want to do that to him.

When he finished talking, he glanced at Temperance to find her eyeing his hand. "Are you listening to a word I've said?" He asked.

Her eyes shot up, and a guilty expression crossed her face. "Sorry, got lost in thought."

Without giving her a warning, he clasped her hand within his own, and suddenly she wasn't in the hospital anymore, she was in Booth's fantasy, his very _vivid_ fantasy.

_Pushing her against the wall, he crushed his mouth against hers, dominating her mouth with his tongue. Slipping his hands under her shirt, he grasped her breast, and began kneading the supple mound—_

Temperance yanked her hand out of his clutch, breathing heavily. "Booth what the…" Seeing his expression she gaped, "you did that on purpose." It wasn't a question.

Booth just smirked. "Serves you right. Maybe you can pay attention to what I'm trying to tell you now, instead of debating whether or not you should try to read my mind."

She shot daggers at him with her eyes. After seeing, feeling what it would be like to have Booth man-handling her, she couldn't seem to get her heart rate back to it's normal rhythm. Oh, he would pay for that.

She smiled with false innocence. "I could really use a shower, the sponge bath from the nurses leave much to be desired." She looked at Angela. "Hey Ange, do you think you could help me? The Doctor told me that I wasn't allowed to take a shower unless there was someone in there with me, in case I got dizzy and fell."

Booth swallowed thickly, his adams apple bobbing as he did. Angela caught the devilish glint in Brennan's eyes and winked. "Sure Sweetie, I'll wash your back."

Doing her best to keep a blank expression, she let Angela help her from her bed and lead her into the bathroom. As Booth pulled a pillow over his lap, she smiled, _let's see how he likes it._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: Boyfriends Back **

_AN: I've decided to bring Sully into this, because I've decided I could have some fun with the prospect. But don't worry, it won't last long. I'll explain in this chapter where he's been, and why we haven't heard from him._

_Okay, now I'd really like to break one hundred reviews, so make sure to R&R! _

* * *

Temperance was filled with unease as she climbed in the passenger side of Booth's SUV, although she didn't remember everything from the crash, she kept getting horrifying flashes. The sound of metal grating metal was thick in her mind, as she pulled the seat-belt across her chest. 

Taking her chin with his thumb and forefinger, Booth tilted her face, so he could search her eyes. "How you doing, Bones?"

The soft concern in his voice made her smile. "Although I hate to admit it, I'm a little nervous."

He flashed her a boyish, and heart-stopping grin, "does this mean you won't harass me about letting you drive any more?"

His weak attempt at distracting her from her fear was working, and he could see her visibly relaxing. "Ready to do this?"

"Ready to go home after a week in the hospital? What do you think?"

Grinning, he started the engine.

They were about five minutes from her apartment building, when she felt Booth's eyes on her. "If you're looking at me, who's watching the road?"

"Sorry, there's just something I need to talk to you about, and I'm not really sure how to broach the subject." He answered honestly.

She raised her eyebrow. "I've always found that blurting it out in a blunt manner works pretty well."

"Yeah, I've noticed." Shaking his head in amusement, he took her advice. "Sully's coming home today."

"What? Why?" She didn't mean to sound disappointed, I mean, she should be ecstatic right? Her boyfriend had been gone for over a month, working deep undercover. Which meant absolutely no contact. In fact, he hadn't even crossed her mind lately, which made her feel incredibly guilty.

"His cover was blown, he had to get out immediately." Glancing over, he studied her expression. He could see all the different emotions play across her face, and more than anything, he wanted to comfort her. Let her know that despite the fact that her boyfriend was going to be back in the picture, nothing would change between them. So with out thinking, he reached over and took her hand.

_How do I let her know that I'll always be there for her? With or without that little prick in the picture._

Temperance smiled, gently pulling her hand out from his, before he reveled anything else. "I already know that, Booth." She said softly, watching his eyes grow wide for a brief moment, while he realized what he just did. Then she frowned, recalling the "prick" comment. "I thought you liked Sully."

* * *

Booth followed Temperance down the hall, to her apartment, carrying her bags. When they came to her door, she took out her key, but Booth stopped her, with a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, hold on a second." Dropping her bags, he placed both hands on her shoulders, and lowered his head, to meet her eyes. There faces were inches apart, and suddenly, Temperance found it getting harder to breathe.

"What's wrong?" The intensity in his gaze, confused her.

"There is something you should know." He began slowly. He opened his mouth to tell her…to tell her that he cared about her. That somewhere during there turbulent partnership, he had fallen completely and utterly in love with her.

Yet, when he began to speak, her apartment door swung open, and they were met by the glaring eyes of Tim Sullivan.

Booth fought the urge to push Temperance behind him, away from the rage he saw burning on the mans face. But he knew that would anger her, so he refrained.

"What the hell is this?" Sully demanded. "I'm gone for a month and you hop into be with the first available guy?"

Fire flashed in her eyes, and she took a step toward him. "First of all, how the hell did you get in my apartment? More importantly, _if_ I was sleeping with Booth, it wouldn't be because he was the only thing available." The last was said harshly, her hands clenched into tight fists.

Sully was smart enough to take a step back, knowing that he was out of line. His eyes softened. "I'm sorry, I just came here to surprise you," he smiled sheepishly, "I guess seeing you and Booth that close made me go a little crazy."

Eyeing the man with contempt, Booth struggled to keep his temper in check. He knew that this was Bones' problem and she could handle it, he had no right to interfere. Although that didn't keep him from pulling the bastards limbs off, in his head.

Temperance was beginning to soften, because she understood his reasoning, even if she didn't lagree with the way he handled it. He must have seen it in her face, because he grabbed her hand. "Please, Tempe. I'm sorry."

_I'll get that son of a bitch out of your life soon... you can count on it._

Pulling her hand from his grasp, she snarled at him. "Listen to me you asshole, Booth is not just my partner, okay? He's my best friend. He was my friend before you were in my life,and he continue to be my friend long after your gone." Ignoring Sully's shocked expression, she continued her tirade. "So if you think that you can just 'get him out of my life' then you obviously don't know who the fuck your dealing with." Pushing him out of the doorway, she went inside. "Don't call me until you figure it out."

Doing his best to keep the smile off his face, Booth followed her into the apartment, wondering what little tidbit she got from his mind that made her react like that. Thinking back on her words, his heart beat accelerated. Maybe he stood a chance after all... but now was not the time to see. Bones' still looked pretty pissed.

He carried her bags into her bedroom, and placed them beside the bed.

"Don't you want to know what he was thinking?"

Turning slightly, he saw Temperance standing behind him, her auburn hair fell around her face, giving her an air of mystery. Her cheeks were flushed with anger, and her eyes shone like blue ice.

He coudn't remember her ever looking so beautiful.

Realizing that she was waiting for a responce, he shrugged. "It doesn't matter Bones. Not to me."

"Well it should!" She snapped. "He was thinking that he'll get you out of my life, soon. Doesn't that bother you?"

He sighed wearily, and sat down at the edge of her bed. "I'm not threatened by Sully. What we have is not something either of us are willing to give up. That's why I left Tessa, and that's why you'll eventually have to leave Sully. They are the ones that are threatened Bones, no one understands our relationship." He snorted, "hell, I don't even understand our relationship."

She frowned, not really understanding what he was trying to say. "So are you saying that neither of us will have a successful relationship, because we are friends?"

"We are more then friends and you know it."

She thought about that comment long and hard. Were they more than friends? She was attracted to him, but that didn't mean anything. A women would have to be blind to _not_ be attracted. Or dead. When he told her something, she believed him. She rarely believed anyone, not really. Not all the way. But with Booth, she felt as if she almost knew him intimately, the real Booth, not the one everyone else saw. And she trusted him with her life. Did that mean she loved him?

Letting out a frustrated growl, she threw herself back, so she was lying on the bed. "You're making my head hurt." She muttered.

Chuckling softly, he leaned back, so he was propped up on his elbows. "Sorry, I didn't mean to confuse you. Just forget I said anything, you have enough shit to deal with right now with out me adding to it." He flashed her his signature grin, unleashing a swarm of butterflies in her stomach. "Why don't you try to get some sleep."

"You look pretty tired yourself." She commented, noting the bags under his eyes.

"Well, I haven't been sleeping much lately."

"So why don't you just take a nap with me?" She tried to sound nonchalant, like it was normal for her to ask her partner to lay down beside her and take a nap. But the truth was, she didn't want him to leave. That ever-present fear of being in danger was still strong, causing her to dread the thought of being alone.

"Are you sure?"

She glared at him. "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure. Now take your damn shirt off and let's take a nap."

Booth's eyes widened in shock. "My shirt?" He wasn't sure he heard her right.

Temperance shrugged. "Shoes, Booth. Take off your shoes." She was lying, and they both new it, but he let it go. She must be tired, he thought wryly.

Kicking off their shoes, they climbed into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: Contract Killers**

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews, you guys are great! You sure know how to boast a girl's ego. Well, a couple of the reviews suggested I have Brennan look into Booth's dream, and I've decided to take your advice. Anyway, let's keep the reviews coming, huh? R&R please!!!_

* * *

A few short hours later, Temperance woke up, more rested and energized than she felt in ages. Having Booth next to her had given her a peace she'd never thought she'd experience again. And with that peace came hope, something she didn't want to dwell on. She knew in that instant, that she _was _in love with Booth, and that scared the shit out of her.

Temperance didn't want to feel this way about Booth. Didn't welcome the gut-wrenching pain that she would inevitably feel when he left. And he would leave. Everyone she had ever loved had left…

Turning in his arms, she faced him and smiled. His face was relaxed, peaceful, which was something you never saw when he was awake. Too much blood and death surrounded Booth, for him to ever be at peace with himself.

God he was beautiful.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at him for, nor did she care, but as the minutes ticked by, she knew that she would have to get up sooner or later. With a sigh of resignation, she tried to slip out of Booth's arms, but the second she moved, Booth reached out in his sleep, and grasped her hand. As the world faded, and she fell into Booth's dream, nothing else mattered.

_His hands cupped her breasts, kneading them with exquisite care, rolling her nipple until she gasped, her vision hazing over. Temperance's clothes felt too tight, the material scraping against her sensitive skin and impeding his roaming hands. She hastily opened her jeans and sat up to remove her clothes, glancing around at the wall of shrubbery and thick canopy that concealed them. _

_Booth had divested himself of clothing as well and reached up and tugged at her wrists until she was sitting on his lap, straddling him. He fisted his hands in her hair, to drag her head back, wanting to devour her, his tongue sweeping into her mouth, his teeth tugging at her lip, and all the while he deliberately pressed his hard sex against her wet channel—_

Temperance yanked her hand out of his, gasping for air, as her heart pounded in her chest. She couldn't believe how wet and hot she was, just from witnessing a scene from Booth's dream. Okay, if she wanted to be honest with herself, she'd admit that she did more than just witness it. Living it, might be a better explanation.

Damn it, she needed a cold shower.

Who knew that Booth had such vivid dreams—about her. Untangling herself from Booth's embrace, she headed to the shower, her body still tingling.

* * *

"Hey Bones, you want to grab something to eat?" Booth asked from the doorway. Temperance looked up from her book, and gasped. It had to be against some law for a man to look that good. He was leaning against the doorframe, with his massive arms crossed over his chest. His disheveled hair, and five o'clock shadow gave him a dangerous air. And it was sexy as hell.

He raised an eyebrow at her blatant appraisal. "Like what you see?"

"Yes." She answered honestly, she was rewarded by his shocked expression. "You are very attractive man, Booth."

"Uh… thanks?"

Laughing to herself, she climbed to her feet and walked toward him, backing him into the wall. She could see the arousal in his eyes, along with suspicion. Smiling inwardly, she grabbed him by the hair, as he had done to her in his dream. Pulling his head down, until there lips were a mere inch away, she whispered, "next time you pull me into your sex dream, you better be prepared to do something about it."

His eyes grew as wide as saucers as her words sunk in.

She released him abruptly and stepped out of his personal face, smiling innocently she said, "I'm starving, let's go to the diner."

Booth stood gaping, as she pulled her shoes on, acting like nothing happened. She never ceased to amaze him, one minute she was as predictable as the rain…the next, she did something _so _out of character, that he had to wonder if he knew her at all.

Entering Wong Foo's, Booth led Temperance to his normal seat, at the bar.

"Dr. Brennan!" Sid called good naturedly, "glad to see your feeling better."

"Thanks Sid."

As the couple sat down, Sid eyed them curiously. There was something different in their demeanor, and he couldn't help but wonder if they'd finally hooked up. No, he finally decided, there would be battle wounds, or something. With all the sexual tension they've been repressing for the last two years, they were bound to tear each other apart.

"You guys relax, I'll fix you something special tonight." He told them, disappearing into the kitchen.

Booth took the opportunity to speak the question that had been on his mind for the last hour. "What did you mean by, 'I better be prepared to do something'?"

Temperance waited while Sid placed a couple of beers in front of them, before she spoke. "I had to take a cold shower after that," she told him as he took a long pull off of his beer, "and when that didn't work, I had to pleasure myself."

Booth spit the beer all over himself, coughing and choking. "_You what?" _

"Booth, lower your voice." She told him, her tone mild, as if she hadn't just told him she had masturbated because he accidently drew her into his fantasy.

He felt himself harden, shifting as his pants became uncomfortably tight. "Bones, you can't just say something like that and not expect me to react." He groaned.

"What was so wrong with what I said?" Her eyes told him that she was really confused.

"People don't just go around admitting something like that," waving his arms around, he said, "especially not in a crowded place."

She frowned. "But why? Masturbation has been around for as long as man, anthropologically speaking—"

"Because," he said ground out, "it's making me want to throw you on the bar and rip your clothes off."

Temperance mouth dropped open. "Maybe it was a mistake to nap together. It was a natural response for you to dream about me like that. Hell, I was practically draped over you. If we keep a physical distance, than this should go away, right?"

Exasperated, he caught her hand and forced it between his legs, over the thick bulge pulsing with heat and urgent need. "It's not going to matter a damn whether I'm six feet away from you, in the other room, or lying beside you. This isn't going to go away until I'm buried deep inside you—where I belong." He let go of her hand, nearly shoving it away. "Now tell me, how do you rationalize that?"

She didn't hit him, as he half expected her to, instead she laughed softly. "I would say that we are both nailed. Or is it screwed?"

* * *

The tension had lifted, during there meal, and they were able to laugh, and enjoy one another's company, as they always had. It wasn't awkward, as Temperance had feared, but they didn't talk further on the changes in their relationship. She didn't really want to go there right now. She was scared of her growing dependence on Booth, but at the same time, she couldn't seem to stop herself. When the finally left Wong Foo's, Temperance was a little tipsy from having three beers, and Booth held her arm as they walked.

Temperance grabbed the car door, and froze. She didn't hear voices, nor did she have a vision, but somehow she knew, with every fiber of her being, that someone planted a bomb on the SUV.

She snapped out of it in time to see Booth slipping into the driver's seat, with key in hand.

"Get out of the car!" She screamed. Booth looked at her with confusion, but she was already running around to his side. "There's a bomb," her voice was frantic, fear for Booth making her shake.

Finally, Booth moved into action, and jumped out of the SUV, grabbing Temperance's arm he led her to a safe distance and called Cullen. Within ten minutes, the bomb squad arrived.

"Agent Booth?" An older man approached them.

"Yeah?"

"We disarmed the bomb, it had a trigger attached to the ignition. If you started that car…" He let the sentence go unfinished, shaking his head. "You're very lucky, how did you know it was there?"

Booth shrugged, "someone said that they saw someone messing with my truck." He lied. "I have a lot of enemies."

A few more minutes of idle chatter, and the man left. Booth turned to Temperance. "You saved our asses there." He said, fighting the urge to pull her into his arms.

Temperance cleared her throat. "They were after me."

Booth's eyebrow shot up, "how do you know that. You said you didn't hear any voices."

"I didn't." She sighed, "I can't explain it, Booth. All that I know is someone is trying to kill me, and I'm pretty sure it's connected to Stines."

"But Stines tried to kill you so you wouldn't identify that girl."

She shook her head, still not looking at him. "I don't think that is the case. I think he was hired, just like this bomb guy was hired." She turned to meet his eyes. "Some one wants me dead Booth, and I have a feeling it's someone close to me."

"Bones, you're just shaken up." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and pulled her against his chest. "Think about the facts, Zack found DNA on your remains, that matched Stines'."

She looked up at him, and he saw fear in the depths of her cerulean eyes. "Evidence can be planted."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: The Beast Within**

_AN: As always, thank you to all my reviewers. So keep it up!! _

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cullen asked. Booth glanced back at Temperance, who was fighting with the infamous Hoover vending machine, damn thing never worked.

"Sir, we really do need to speak to him." He pleaded. "She really believes that he was hired to kill her, and that the evidence that Dr. Addy found was planted."

The Deputy Director shot Temperance a weary look as she kicked the machine, cursing. "She seems…" Kick. Shake. Curse. Kick. Kick. More cursing. "…agitated."

Booth scowled. "Three attempts have been made on her life in just over a week. You'd be agitated too." He tried to keep his tone matter-of-fact, but there was a deadly note to it, that he couldn't mask.

"Alright, I'll have him brought to room four."

Booth thanked him, and then went to collect his partner. "Come on, Bones." He said, leading her away, with a hand on the small of her back. He could feel the tension in her, and began to wonder himself if this was such a good idea.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

She stiffened. "Yes. I have to know for sure." She met his gaze. "Do you know what it could mean if that evidence was planted, Booth?"

"Don't jump to conclusions Bones, you're always telling me that, right? Even if the evidence was planted, it doesn't necessarily mean that it was some one from the Jeffersonian." Even as the words came out of his mouth, he doubted them. Temperance must have seen as much on his face, because she grabbed his hand. Confirming what she already knew, she flung his hand away from her with more force than necessary.

"I don't need you to protect me." She said harshly.

Booth didn't say anything as he pulled open the door to the interrogation room, and waited for her to go in first.

Temperance walked into the room, hesitating for the briefest second as her eyes met those of the man who had made two attempts on her life. She threw her shoulders back, and walked over to the chair with false bravado. Stines watched as she sat with dead eyes, and a frightening half-smile.

"So we meet again." He said in a sultry voice.

Booth slammed his fist down on the wooden table, gaining the bastards attention. "You don't talk to her," he snarled, "you talk to me."

Stines spread his hands out in front of him. "Fine. What the hell do you want?" His words were addressed to Booth, but he kept his eyes on her.

She met his gaze without flinching. "Did you kill Veronica Jackson?" Booth shot her a warning look; he was supposed to do the talking. Of course, she never listened to him before…

Stines studied her face with his dead eyes, giving nothing away of what he was thinking. There was no spark of recognition, or hint of confusion, they were just… blank.

"What's in it for me?"

Booth leaned forward. "I let you live?"

The man only smirked, "you don't frighten me, Agent Booth." He turned back to Temperance. "What's in it for me?" He asked again.

She shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Bones—" She kicked him under the table, cutting off his tirade.

"Immunity."

"Not going to happen." Booth said sharply. He pulled out a piece of paper, and a ball point pen. "You write down everything you know, and we'll transfer you to a lower security prison."

Stines made no move for the paper, he only smiled.

"Did you kill her?" Temperance asked again. This time, before he could answer, she reached across the table and covered his hand with her own.

_Not unless some one paid me a pretty penny._ His voice filled her head, confirming her suspicions, making her sick. She tried to pull her hand back, but he grabbed it and held on. All of a sudden her mind was swamped with disgusting images of him bending her over a table and slamming into her over and over. Bile rose in her throat, as she ripped her hand from his grasp. Her stomach lurched, and threatened to spill its contents. Her rage had gone from shaking, to ice-cold, which was always a bad sign. Leaning forward, she said, "it would never work between us, I like my men with a little something between their legs." She smiled at his enraged expression, "something other than a fork."

He erupted into fury, slapping his palms on the table, and coming off his chair to lean forward. "You bitch! You fucking bitch."

"Actually, I was being nice." She snarled. In a blur of movement, she grabbed the pen and slammed it down with such force, she impaled his hand, and pinned it to the table. Amidst his pathetic whimpering, she mimicked his stance, leaning forward until they were nose to nose. "_That_ was me being a bitch."

Booth had been sitting quietly, watching the whole exchange with his mouth hanging open. He finally shook himself out of it, and grabbed Brennan by the arm, dragging her out of the room. Cullen stood on the other side door, with an expression that mirrored Booth's.

He opened his mouth to ask what the hell happened in there, when the doctor pulled from Booth's grasp, and rushed to the trash can, heaving violently.

The Agent was at her side within an instant. "Hey, you okay."

Temperance met his concerned gaze, and fought the tears that burned at her eyes. She _would not _cry. Not now. Not in front of these men. But she couldn't get the images out of her head, or the sick feeling that came along with them. She didn't understand the consequences of touching the mind of a sociopath. She felt dirty. Tainted.

Fighting to compose her self, she nodded. "I'll be fine." The tremor in her voice made her angry. She was stronger than this, she wasn't some simpering female that fell apart during hard times. She was a warrior, damn it.

Pushing Booth's arm off of her, she turned to Cullen. "I'm sorry. I…" She shook her head, "since the accident, I can hear things, _see _things, when I'm touching people." She knew she sounded like a lunatic, but Cullen only nodded. "Booth spoke to me about it."

Sighing with relief, she went on, "I wanted the truth from him, and I got it." She looked at Booth, "he was hired to kill me, but I don't know who hired him."

Cullen frowned. "There was something else, wasn't there."

Blinking back the cursed tears, she nodded. "He was having a sordid fantasy, about me." She shuddered visibly, and wrapped her arms around herself. "It was so real…"

"Son of a bitch." Booth swore. Something dark and frightening burned briefly in the shadows of his eyes before he could mask it.

"Don't worry Dr. Brennan." Cullen said sympathetically. "No one saw a thing." He gave her a gentle smile, "funny how those cameras malfunction every now and again."

With a pat to the back, he left her to Booth's care.

After Cullen disappeared around the corner, Booth stepped forward and wrapped his body protectively around hers, feeling her tremors, the tear-wet face against his chest. His fingers tunneled in her thick hair as he dragged her as close as he could get her, trying to shield her from any further harm. "Shh, don't cry, baby. You're safe. What ever you saw, it's not going to happen."

"I feel like an idiot." She groaned into his chest. "I thought I was strong enough to do this, Booth, but I'm not. I'm a coward."

He pulled back, so he could look into her eyes. "You're the strongest person I know, Temperance." He whispered, "your courage terrifies me." Pressing his lips to her brow, he tugged her back against his chest, unwilling to let her go just yet. If he was honest with himself, he would admit that he would never be ready to let her go. It was terrifying how this woman made him feel so much. He had been careful all his life not to get to emotionally involved, even with Rebecca, yet she'd wrapped him up so tightly he could barely breathe—and he had no idea how it happened, or even when. All he knew was that he loved her. And the next mother fucker that tried to take her from him was going to feel his wrath.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: Over **

_AN: Just to let you know… this isn't even close to being over. You know how I love to torture these two. HA HA._

_Thanks for more great reviews. R&R PLEASE!!_

* * *

They were half way to her front door, when she stopped him, by placing a hand on his bicep. She felt the muscle tighten beneath her fingers, and a shiver swept down her spine, something she refused to acknowledge. 

Booth turned sharply, and she was forced to stop short, nearly running into his chest. He placed his hand on her upper arm, to steady her, and Temperance felt her stomach do a somersault. _This is ridiculous, _she thought. Booth was her partner, her best friend. But when he was standing that close to her, she suddenly forgot how to breathe.

That's why she had to do this, because it was getting harder and harder to respect their proverbial line. Despite Sully's possessive behavior, he was a good man, and it wasn't fair to leave things unresolved. She had to tell him in person that it was over, and she had a feeling that Booth wouldn't be happy about it. He was in full bodyguard mode, and wouldn't relish in the idea of her going to meet with Sully—alone.

"What's wrong, Bones?" He asked, as his gaze drifted over her face.

Temperance loved the sound of his voice. It seemed to move through her, slow and thick. A gentle caress, that she felt sliding through her head.

"Sully has left me several voice mails," she began. Feeling the change in his emotions, she frowned. Booth had taken his hand from her arm a moment before, yet she still felt the touch if their minds.

Temperance stepped back, a little frightened by the intimacy. Something flashed through Booth's eyes, and she wondered briefly if he had felt it too.

"I'm going to have dinner with him, tonight." She met his gaze for the fist time, telling him with her eyes what her mouth could not. Temperance was not yet ready to admit to her feelings. Instead she told him, " we left things unresolved, and I have to tell him that it's over."

A slow grin spread across his lips. "You're breaking up with him?"

Temperance let out disgusted sigh, she was being a coward, and she owed Booth the truth. "You're emotions are very loud, Booth." He shot her a confused look.

Unlocking the door, she pushed it aside, waiting for him to enter. Once she shut the door behind him, she elaborated. "I can feel your desire, whether or not we're touching. And it's burning me alive." She raked her fingers through her hair, betraying her frustration. "It was easy for me to deny my attraction to you, when I didn't think you reciprocated the feeling." Temperance took an involuntary step forward; her body seemed to be working on its own accord. "Now I'm not only dealing with my lust, but yours as well." His eyes flared, and he closed the distance between them. She put a hand on his chest meant to stop him, but it lingered there, almost caressing him, as she fought to maintain her resolve.

He must have saw her inner struggle, because instead of kissing her, as he'd intended, he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. "I know that you need closure with Sully." He whispered, "and I respect that." He kissed the tip of her nose, drawing a smile from her. "I've waited two years for you Bones, I think I can manage a few more hours."

"Thank you." She said, wrapping her arms around him. She wondered idly when the gesture became so natural to them.

"Don't go thanking me just yet," he said ominously.

Temperance pulled back, studying him through narrowed eyes. "Why?"

"Because I'm going with you." When she opened her mouth to protest, he pressed his finger against her lips. "I'll wait in the truck."

Her eyes glittered at him, but she didn't argue. She knew his resolve face when she saw it. God himself couldn't stop Seeley Booth when he set his mind to something.

* * *

Taking a small sip from of wine, Temperance studied the man across from her. His face was an unreadable mask, and he hadn't said more than a few words since she arrived at the restaurant. Perhaps he already knew what she had to say. 

She opened her mouth, and closed it again, searching her head for the right words. But she honestly didn't know what to say.

"Look Tempe," he said, finally breaking the awkward silence. "I know things got off to a wrong start…" His voice trailed off.

"They were wrong from the beginning."

Sully shook his head vehemently, and grabbed her hand. "That's not true. Things were going good, before I left." She heard the words coming out of his mouth, but at the same time, she heard his voice inside her head, cursing Booth and vowing to make him sorry. The combination was disconcerting, and she pulled her hand from his and began to rub her pounding temples.

"Look Sully, I was fooling myself to think I could have a relationship with you while being in love with someone else." Possession flared in his eyes, as he slid his foot between hers."You don't love him, you just forgot how good we were for each other."

Temperance instantly came to life, her face darkening, eyes narrowing to slashing slits of blue ice. "Don't tell me what I feel." She snapped, kicking his foot away.

"I came here out of respect for you, to tell you in person that I made a mistake, and to apologize." Her voice was harsh, as she fought down her temper.

Sully reached for her hand again, eyes pleading. This time when their hands met, she was swamped with several different emotions. Anger, betrayal, lust… all pounding at her skull with vicious blows.

She tried to pull her hand away, so she could think clearly, but his grip tightened.

"Don't do this."

Adrenaline poured through her body, and with a blur of movement, she twisted their joined hands, so his wrist was bent at an unnatural angle, and slammed it down on the table. Sully clenched his teeth in an effort not to cry out, as the bone in his wrist fractured from the force of the impact.

"Have a nice life Sully." Temperance threw down a couple of crumble bills, and walked from the restaurant with her head held high.

She slid into her seat and pulled on her seat belt, ignoring Booth's eyes on her. She didn't feel like talking right now. All she wanted to do was sink into a hot bubble bath, and forget the world around her.

Sensing her mood, Booth started the engine with out saying a word. He knew that she would talk to him if and when she was ready.

They were almost to her apartment building when she said, "I broke his wrist."

Booth couldn't help but smile. "You always do, Bones."

_

* * *

__Sorry if this chapter wasn't very exciting, but I had to have her officially break it off with Sully. I can't picture Bones being the type of woman to cheat on someone, even if they pissed her off. Anyway, the next chapter will contain another attempt on her life and a really brassed off agent. I'll try to post it either tonight or tomorrow. If you review of course!_


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: The Death Of Me**

_AN: Sorry I didn't update when I said I was going to, I've had kind of a hectic couple of days. Well I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Please R&R!_

* * *

The following morning, Temperance sat at the kitchen table, sipping her coffee. Putting down her cup, she rubbed her temples. It had been a long week. Draining. Emotional. She replayed the scenes with Booth, with Stines, and with Sully through her tired mind and couldn't find a way to stave off the headache that had been pounding at the edges of her brain. Temperance grew angry with herself, she was not the type to sit around wallowing in her own misery.

She reached over and grabbed the phone, dialing Angela's number. The first thing on her list of priorities was to find out who the hell put a price on her head. And to do that, she needed to enlist her friends.

She picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ange."

"It's about damn time you call me."

"I'm really sorry." Temperance said on a sigh. "My life has been a little crazy lately. And I really need to talk to you and the guys," she paused, "do you think the three of you could sneak out of work to meet Booth and I at Wong Foo's?"

"Is everything alright?" Her voice was laced with concern.

"I don't know, Ange." Before her friend could bombard her with questions, she added, "I'll explain everything later."

"Sure, Sweetie. What time do you want to meet?"

"One."

Placing the phone on the hook, she crossed her arms over her chest. Her mind continued to torture her, telling her that the culprit was in some way connected to the Jeffersonian. It was the only thing that made sense. How else would they get close enough to plant the DNA on her victim. And how the hell did they get the DNA prior to the accident?

"How are you holding up?" Temperance turned her head at the sound of Booth's voice and groaned.

He stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but a towel wrapped low on his hips. His hair was still wet, making it spike up in different directions, that combined with the five o'clock shadow, gave him an aura of danger. Her gaze lowered to wide expansion of his hairless chest, then lower over his taut abs, and finally they fell to the thin trail of hair that started under his belly button, and disappeared beneath the towel.

"That's low, Booth." Mentally kicking herself for sounding breathless.

A smile crept across his lips, sexy as sin. "What's the matter Bones, haven't you ever seen a man wearing nothing but a towel?" He teased.

"Not you."

Desire flared in his eyes and stepped toward her.

"Wait—now is not the time." She held her hand out, a gesture meant to stop him. "Booth, I need to keep my focus right now."

He smiled again, this time ruefully. "You're right. But that's not going to stop me from trying to seduce you again." Winking at her he turned and headed down the hallway, dropping his towel just before disappearing behind the bedroom door, giving Temperance an enticing glance at his firm backside. She fought the urge to follow him into her room and give them what they both desperately wanted. _Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought._

* * *

Temperance sipped her hot tea, looking at Booth over the rim of her cup. When she set it down on its saucer, she said, "They're here."

He turned in his chair to see the rest of the squint squad heading toward their table. He smiled as Temperance stood up to embrace her friends.

They were sitting in a fairly secluded section of the restaurant, so they could talk without interruption.

"What's up G-man?" Hodgins said, shaking his hand.

Booth shrugged. "Some one is trying to kill Bones again. You know—the usual"

"Do you know how stressful it is to be your friend, Sweetie." Angela groaned.

A little laugh escaped Temperance, hardly a breath of a sound. "Yeah well, take a walk in my shoes." She shook her head and went on, "Look, the reason I asked to meet you guys, is because you're the only ones I trust right now." She glanced at Booth, and he motioned for her to go on. "Did Angela tell you about the new talent I've acquired?"

Hodgins and Zack nodded. "No one else knows." Angela added hastily.

"Good. Because I'm pretty sure that the person who put a price on my head is connected to the Jeffersonian."

"You think some one we work with is trying to kill you?" Zack asked, horrified.

"It's just a theory, but how else would they have access to plant that DNA?" She asked.

Hodgins swore under his breath, you could almost see the different conspiracies running through his head.

"We need you guys to check out a few things." Booth told them, "Maybe Zack could go over the body again, see if anything is out of the norm." Glancing at Angela he asked, "Do you think you could sweet talk the guards into letting you see the security tapes?"

Angela grinned. "Too easy."

"I would just get a warrant, but we don't have any evidence supporting our claim."

Temperance hesitated, "Don't mention this to anyone. At this point, everyone is a suspect."

All three nodded in unison.

They spent the rest of their meal talking quietly, avoiding any topic having to do with killers or psychics. By the time they were finished, everyone was in a much lighter mood. Even laughing and bickering amongst each other. Things felt almost normal—almost. Every now and then some one would nudge Temperance, and she would get a flash of their thoughts. She didn't think that she would ever get use to this.

After they left Wong Foo's, Booth and Temperance said goodbye, and headed down the alley, toward the car.

"Hopefully they can find something." Booth said absently. But Temperance barely heard him, her attention was glued to a man walking toward them, head down and hands in his pockets. She didn't know what it was, but all her senses were suddenly screaming at her.

Booth must have seen the look on her face, because he was instantly alert. He hooked an arm around her waist and pulled her against the side of him. His other hand was on his gun.

As the man walked by them, he bumped into Temperance, muttering an apology. But it wasn't his words she heard, it was his thoughts.

_Take out the Agent first, so he can't retaliate—_

Swearing loudly, Temperance dove at Booth, knocking him out of the way as she heard a loud explosion. She felt something tear through her flesh, not deep, not fatally, but it hurt like hell as the bullet grazed her ribs. She and Booth hit the ground with surprising force, and rolled a few times before coming to a stop.

Booth was on his feet instantly, with his weapon drawn, but the man was already around the corner. His eyes darted to his partner, and indecision tore at his brain. He wanted to go after the son of a bitch, but at the same time, he wanted to stay with her.

Seeing his inner-struggle, Temperance waved him off. "Go, Booth, I'm fine." He hesitated. "Go!"

Nodding briefly, he took off at a full sprint, running in the direction the man took. He rounded the corner and picked up his pace. The little prick was about twenty yards ahead of him, stumbling up a fence. Gaining on him quickly, Booth grabbed the top of the fence and launched himself over it, landing in a crouch. With out missing a beat, he shot forward, catching the man by the shoulder, he spun him around and slammed him into the brick building. With his other hand, he gripped his throat, adrenaline giving him almost superhuman strength. A vise steadily closing, crushing. Sheer terror shot through the perp's eyes.

Booth slammed him again, pulling out his gun and forcing it under his chin. "Who hired you."

"I don't know." He choked out.

Slam. "Either you start talking…" Slam. "…or I start painting these walls with your fucking blood." Truth shone through Booth's eyes, and the man saw it, because he started blubbering like a little girl.

"I never got a name, I swear. We spoke on the phone, and they disguised their voice. I don't even know if it was a man or a woman."

The bastard wasn't lying, and Booth knew it. Grabbing him roughly, he turned him around and slapped handcuffs on him. Reaching into the band of his jeans, he pulled out the man's gun and tucked it into his own pants.

"Let's go asshole, before I change my mind and kill you anyway."

Temperance leaned against the wall, chewing her lip nervously. She knew that Booth could handle himself, but that didn't make the wait any less terrifying. Finally he appeared, pushing the man in front of him. She let out a sigh of relief and rushed toward him, fighting the urge to throw herself in his arms.

She eyed the man who shot at them, noting the nasty cut on his forehead, Booth had a tendency to get rough when she was concerned, and the thought was comforting. Then she remembered that he was aiming for Booth, "You were going to kill him." Her voice was tinged with fury, so she kept it ultra-low, but it was to late to rein in her temper. With out hesitation, Temperance punched him hard, turning into it, pushing off her right foot to use every bit of strength she possessed. He dropped like a stone, when her fist smashed into his nose, shattering it.

Booth shook his head trying desperately to stave off a smile. "You're mother must have had some sense of humor." He mused.

She frowned. "Why?"

Eyeing the bloody man, he answered, "for naming you Temperance."

Before she could change her mind, she grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him against her in a crushing kiss. His arms came around her instantly, and he deepened the kiss. Temperance felt as if she was drowning in his essence. Their minds seemed to meld, as their mouths fought for dominance.

_God, I love you. _His voice was strong in her head.

She smiled against his lips. _And I love you, _she thought fiercely.

Booth broke the kiss abruptly, searching her eyes. "What?"

_

* * *

_

_AN: dun da dun… _


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: Answers**

_AN: Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, I'm a horrible person… I know. Anyway, here's the next installment, you know what to do. R&R please!!_

_P.S. Temperance was grazed by the bullet, not shot. And Booth doesn't know yet._

* * *

"I think it's time we meet with Agent Willis and his friend." Booth told her, breaking the silence. Temperance glanced at him, offering a weak smile. She was tired. Confused. And more than a little embarrassed. She had confessed her love to him in silence, not expecting him to hear, she wasn't ready for that yet. But he had heard anyway, and she didn't understand how. Was it possible that she could project her thoughts now? Or did she and Booth share a bond so strong that they were able to meld their minds?

"I'll call him when we get to the Hoover building." He went on, "right after we drop off this son of a bitch."

Temperance found herself looking back at the young man bleeding all over Booth's SUV. His nose was a mess, and yet she didn't feel sorry. Maybe she was on her way to being the sociopath everyone called her. _No! _Her mind screamed, he was going to kill Booth, and then he was going to kill her. Why the hell should she be sorry that she broke his nose? She should have broken his fucking neck.

"Shouldn't you bring him to the hospital?" Temperance asked, "He is going to need reconstructive surgery on his nose."

Her partner shrugged. "Not our problem."

"Ruthless."

"Hey, you're the one who broke his nose." He said smiling.

She felt her own lips tilting upward. "I was having a bad day."

Booth let out a bark of laughter. "Are you sure it wasn't because he was trying to shoot me?"

Before she could answer, there was a groan from the back seat. "Just do it already."

Booth frowned into the rearview mirror. "Do what?"

"Have sex. You've been verbally copulating ever since you opened your mouth."

Whipping out his glock, Booth aimed it at the guy's head, never taking his eyes from the road. "It's not too late to shoot you." He glanced at Temperance. "What do you think? Resisting arrest?"

She shook her head. "Nah, that's too simple. You could tell them that he had a knife concealed and tried to stab me."

"Okay," the man grumbled, "I get the point."

Booth re-holstered his weapon. "If you're in the mood for chatting, you can start by telling us your name, we'll find out anyway you know."

His lips turned up in a wide smile, making him look like a bloody Joker. "You guys are so good, figure it out your self." His smug response caused Temperance to lean over the seat and poke the bridge of his nose with two fingers, causing a deafening roar to emit from his throat.

"Geez Bones, you call me ruthless."

It was her turn to shrug.

* * *

"What happened to his face?" Cullen frowned at Booth over the top of his desk.

"He tried to shoot me," Booth told him, "He wanted me out of the way so he could kill Bones. So she knocked me out of the way, saved my life."

"So you punched him out?" His superior asked. "Damn, that must have been a pretty hard hit to do damage like that."

"I didn't hit him, sir. Bones did."

Cullen's jaw hung open for a brief second before he recovered. "I don't know why she surprises me any more." He said more to himself than Booth.

"No matter how much you think you know her, she'll keep surprising you." He smiled wistfully, "The woman never ceases to amaze me."

Studying his expression, Cullen asked, "Are you in love with her Booth?"

The Deputy Director had never been more than an acquaintance to Booth, and a boss. But he had always respected him. Cullen had been with the force for thirty-two years, seventeen of which had been working in the field. He was crusty as a barnacle, and as tough as an old boot. Blunt and often irascible, he didn't suffer fools or slackers, period. But he was also a straight arrow—honest, fair-minded, and sharp.

"Yes sir, I am."

"Then go protect her." He said in a fatherly manner. As Booth rose to leave Cullen added, "Just don't go pissing her off, huh?"

* * *

Temperance lifted her shirt and grimaced, the bullet grazed her rib-cage, leaving a six inch gash across her skin. She should have told Booth, but she knew he wouldn't leave her to get the suspect if he thought she was hurt. She had on a black shirt, that hid the blood from Booth's eyes.

She looked around the restroom for a first aid kit, but saw nothing. Damn it, she was going to have to tell him. If she didn't clean the cut, it might fester. With a sigh of resignation, she tugged down her shirt and went off to find her partner.

Rounding the corner, Temperance ran into Booth's chest, his arms came around her instantly and he smiled. "Miss me?"

Shoving him lightly, she said, "Look, before you get angry let me just tell you that the bullet didn't do much damage."

"What? What bullet?" His frown deepened as he watched her fidget. "Temperance, did you get nicked when you pushed me out of the way?"

She nodded. "It's no big deal, I just need to clean it so I don't get an infection. Is there a first aid kit around here?"

"Go." He ordered, pointing in the direction of Cullen's office.

"That's not necessary—"

"_Go._"

She scowled at him briefly before turning on her heel and marching to his superior's office. Booth opened the door and pushed her inside.

"Everything alright?" Cullen asked.

"Do you still have that medical kit in here?" Booth asked, sounding weary.

Cullen frowned, nodding. "Sure, right here." Reaching in his desk drawer, he pulled out a box of supplies, and handed it to Booth.

"Let's see it."

Temperance glanced at Cullen and then back to Booth. "I don't think that's such—"

"Damn it, Bones, just let me see the cut!"

She clenched her jaw, staring at him through narrowed eyes. "Fine." She bit out. Grabbing the hem of her shirt she pulled it over her head and threw it at him. She should have been embarrassed, standing in front of the Deputy Director wearing nothing up top except for a black lace bra, but she felt only anger. Who the hell did Booth think he was, ordering her around?

"Bones!" He gasped, moving to cover her from his Superior's shocked eyes.

Cullen jumped to his feet, muttering something about coffee and damn assistants, before rushing from his own office, with a suspiciously red face.

"What's the matter Booth? You told me to show you."

He put up his hands in surrender. "Fine. I'm ass, now can I clean you up? Or are you going to stick something in me, if I touch you."

A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "Aren't you the one who is supposed to be sticking things in me?"

Booth groaned at the image, and stepped toward her. "Soon." He vowed.

A few minutes later, Temperance was all bandaged up, as Booth led her from Cullen's office. "I talked to Willis, he told us to stop by. Evelyn should be able to answer most of your questions."

She met his gaze. "Well, what are we waiting for?"

* * *

Booth maneuvered his SUV up the long, winding drive through woods, that led to Willis' rural home. The big, rambling house sat about a half mile off highway on fifty acres of wooded land ten miles north of DC. Reaching the clearing that surrounded the house, he noted that Willis's car was parked in the circular area out front.

"Ready?"

The woman beside him fidgeted. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Booth? You know that I'm not so good with the whole social thing. Agent Willis is your friend, and I'll probably offend him in some way."

He gave her a reassuring smile. "It takes a lot to offend him."

He parked behind his friend's pickup truck, and got out of the car. Not waiting for him to get her door, Temperance got out and followed him, some what wearily, up the front steps. Booth put his hand on her back in a protective gesture, and knocked on the door.

Temperance gained comfort from Booth's touch, and the pride she felt coming off him in waves. He was proud of her, not embarrassed, as she'd feared.

The man who answered the door was in his mid thirties and drop-dead gorgeous. Tall, broad- shouldered and leanly muscled, he had black hair, and strange pale eyes that were surrounded by ridiculously long eye-lashes.

As he and Booth embraced, slapping each other on the backs good naturedly, Temperance was taken aback at the sight the two of them made. God help all unsuspecting females when these two went out together. When Agent Michael Willis turned his attention to her she smiled. "You have an amazing facial structure." Ones the words were out, she kicked herself. She never did have a filter from her brain to her mouth. Booth let out a bark of laughter, and Willis looked surprised, obviously unaccustomed to blunt women.

"Thank you, Dr. Brennan." He said once he recovered, "so do you."

They followed the Agent into the foyer, where a young woman sat with her back to them. She turned once they entered, and Temperance felt the air leave her lungs. The woman was… stunning. She had long black hair, stick straight, with white skin, and pale violet eyes. Her eyes held the weight of the world in them.

"This is Evelyn." Willis told her. "Evie, this is Dr. Brennan, and Agent Seeley Booth."

Smiling, the woman stood and took Temperance's hand, the moment their skin touched, Evelyn gasped. "My God…"

"What?" Temperance asked, she didn't feel anything from the contact, other than hand clasping hand.

"The power inside you is humbling." Evelyn said, her voice barely above a whisper. "It's been progressing, has it not?"

"I guess so, I can feel Booth now, even when we aren't touching. And he heard my thoughts this one time." She said, trying not to blush.

Evelyn looked between the two, and smiled. "That's because you're in love." Temperance made a face, causing the woman to laugh. "It's okay, I was the same way when Michael first pursued me. But eventually I gave in, and now we're getting married."

"Congratulations, you son of a bitch." Booth said happily, slapping his friend on the back.

"Does he hear your thoughts?" Temperance asked.

Evelyn nodded. "It takes practice, but once you learn to direct your thoughts properly, he will hear you."

"Even if we aren't touching?"

"Yes."

Temperance raked her hand through her hair, betraying her weariness. She wasn't cut out for this, her job was to find out the facts by using hard science, not ESP. She didn't know if she could handle it. Glancing at Booth she wondered how he felt about this, it seemed like it was an evasion of privacy, and would probably scare off most men.

He met her gaze, with an intense look. "Don't even think it." He said fiercely, as if reading her mind. "I'm not going anywhere." He stepped forward, ignoring everyone else in the room, and took her into his arms. "I love you, Temperance. And no power on this earth could take me from your side."

Temperance looked up at him, with all she was feeling—all the pain and confusion, all the relief and weariness, all the love she felt for him—brimming in her eyes. "Promise?"

He smiled, kissing her lightly. "I promise."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11: Malicious Thoughts**

_AN: Sorry I've been slacking with the updates, I'll try to you at least two or three a week. Thanks again for all the reviews. R&R!_

* * *

"How do you stand it?" Temperance asked, glancing at the woman walking beside her.

Evelyn smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm not going to tell you that it's something you get used too, Temperance, because it's not. You just need to find things to help you deal."

"Yeah well, apparently causing bodily harm helps _me _deal." She muttered to herself.

Overhearing her statement, Evelyn laughed, soft and feminine. "Oh, I'm sure it's not all that bad."

It was her turn to laugh. "The first guy, assassin number one, got a fork in the testicles, few days later Booth and I went to interrogate him, and I stuck a pen through his hand." Her violet eyes widened as she listened to Temperance rattle on. "I fractured my ex-boyfriends wrist and shattered assassin number two's nose." She stopped walking and turned to meet Evelyn's gaze. "Trust me, it's that bad."

The smaller woman fought to keep the smile off her face and failed. "If I had you're strength, I'm sure I would hurt people too. The things you see make you so angry…"

Temperance felt her mind drift off as she looked at the area around her. The sky was cloudless today, a stunning vivid blue. The sun highlighted the grass, which clung like velvet to the harsh landscape that looked to rocky and unforgiving to grow any thing so bright. It was truly beautiful out here, she mused. One of the reasons Booth had suggested she and Evelyn go for a walk. He knew that she loved secluded places, the quiet was comforting. She had always felt more at ease in area's where the only people around were fossilized remains. They were safer than people, because they didn't have the power to hurt her.

"Are you okay, Temperance?" Evelyn asked, watching her with her eerie violet eyes.

"I was just feeling sorry for myself," she answered honestly, "But I'm over it now."

The woman laughed, "You're very blunt, it's refreshing."

Smiling at the comment, Temperance decided that she made the right decision coming here. If she got nothing else out of it, she got one hell of a friend.

"So what do you do for the FBI?"

Evelyn shrugged. "Michael comes to me with missing person cases, mostly those of children and I help them find out the truth of what happened." She smiled again, this time it had a hint of bitterness to it. "I deal with skeptics a lot; some reporter just printed this awful article on me."

"Why?"

"I've been working a pretty high profile case, and I feel very close to cracking it… but you know, high profile means high press."

"Unfortunately, I know exactly what you mean."

Evelyn froze, her face tightening with fear, Temperance was about to ask what was wrong when she felt it, the tingling along her spine. Damn, she knew that feeling. Turning slowly she met the eyes of an unknown man. Holding a gun.

"You've got to be kidding me." She muttered.

* * *

Booth leaned back against his chair and took a long pull of his beer. "I can't believe you didn't call to tell me you were getting married." He grumbled.

Willis had the grace to look sheepish. "Sorry dude, she didn't say yes right away. Actually, she didn't say yes until yesterday. Evelyn can be pretty damn stubborn."

"I know what you mean."

"So tell me about this Doctor of yours, she's damn fine-looking."

Booth chuckled. "Bones is… hell, she's an enigma. One minute you think you have her all figured out, the next she does something so outrageous, you have to wonder if you know her at all." His teeth flashed. "Earlier today, we were in Cullen's office, and I was giving her shit about getting grazed by a bullet and not telling me—"

"Wait—a bullet?"

"Yeah, someone tried to shoot me, and she pushed me out of the way, the bullet tore a six inch gash across her ribs, but she didn't tell me. She said I never would have gone after the perp if I knew she was hurt. She was right of course, which made me more upset." He chuckled, "Well she showed me alright. When I yelled at her to show me her wound, she tried to tell me where it was, but I didn't want to hear it. SoI cut her off, and told her to 'show me damn it'. Pulled off her shirt right there, in front of Cullen, and threw it at me."

Willis let out a bark of laughter. "In front of Cullen? He must have shit himself." Still laughing, he said, "Damn, I like this girl already."

Booth threw a beer cap at him.

* * *

The man stood before them, dark and menacing. Temperance stepped in front of Evelyn, meeting the man's malevolent gaze with out flinching.

"Are you Evelyn?" He asked, surprising the hell out of her. She thought him to be another assassin. Apparently he was just another scumbag trying to prevent the truth from coming to light.

Before Evelyn could answer, Temperance asked, "What the hell is it to you?"

He took a menacing step toward them, his gun never wavering. Looking at the thing, Temperance noted that it was a .357 magnum revolver, and the hammer wasn't even cocked. She shook her head at his lack of forethought.

"Listen bitch, I got a bullet with her name on it."

"I don't know what that means."

"It means that I'm gonna fucking shoot the bitch. Now if one of you doesn't speak up, I'll just shoot you both."

Again Evelyn opened her mouth to speak, but Temperance shot her a warning glance.

She stepped toward the man, who stood only about two inches taller than her. He puffed his chest out, trying to intimidate. It didn't, the only thing he succeeded in doing was pissing her off. She was tired, and soar, and irritable as hell. So if this fucker wanted a fight, she'd give him one.

"Which one is she?" The new voice came from behind, but Temperance didn't bother turning around, she didn't want to take her eyes off of thug number 1.

_The one behind you has a gun, he's at a perfect ninety degree angle from where you are standing. The gun is in his left hand, about half a foot from his side._ Evelyn's voice rang through her head, along with the description, she gave her a little vision as to where the man stood. She kept her face blank, revealing nothing to the bastard in front of her.

_Move to the right. _Temperance sent back. She wasn't sure if it worked, but then she heard the grass rustle as Evelyn moved.

"So you gonna talk… or do I start shooting."

"I'll have you on the ground, clutching a broken arm, before you have the chance to cock that gun." She said in a sharp, take-no-prisoner's voice.

He raised his gun. "Is that a threat?"

Before his thumb even touched the hammer, Temperance moved with a blur of speed, grabbing the gun and twisting it around until his arm was bent at an unnatural angle, she pushed up with a violent jerk causing the bone in his forearm to snap in half, ripping through his skin. At the same time, she spun around, cocking the gun as she did so, and fired of a shot at the man behind her. He had been so stunned, he didn't even move. The bullet hit the hand that held the gun, and sent the gun, along with a couple of fingers, hurtling across the grass. She turned back to the man lying on the ground, clutching his arm and groaning.

"I don't make threats."

* * *

Willis was laughing so hard, that his sides ached. "Dude, you gotta be exaggerating."

"I swear to God, she beat the shit out of him." Smiling ruefully, he added, "I had to shove a gun down his throat so he'd take the hit off of her."

"Damn, I thought Evie was a handful." He joked.

As if on cue, the woman in question came running out of the trees and up the yard. Booth and Willis jumped to their feet, instantly alert.

"Where's Bones?" He asked, as his mind raced with horrible possibilities.

"A couple of guys showed up, with guns." She looked at Willis, with tears in her eyes. "They asked which one I was. I tried to answer, but Temperance wouldn't let me."

Willis took the woman into his arms, while Booth just wanted to shake her until she told him if Bones was okay. As if sensing his frustration, Evelyn pulled out of her lovers embrace and stepped toward Booth.

"They said they were going to shoot me, or both of us if I didn't come forward," she smiled lightly, "Temperance wasn't scared at all, not even when the other one came up behind us. Even when the guy pointed the gun at her head, she told him that she'd have him on the ground with a broken arm before he could cock the gun. And that's exactly what she did."

As both Willis and Booth's eyes widened, she added, "then she shot the gun out of the other ones hand, taking a couple of fingers with it."

"Holy shit," Willis breathed, "I guess you weren't exaggerating."

As the three of them made there way through the trees, they were about ten feet away from the clearing when they heard Temperance's angry voice.

"Will you stop whining already! So you lost a couple of fingers... Boo fucking Hoo. This guy's ulna is sticking out of his flesh, you don't hear him crying about it."

Booth paused, listening to his woman's tirade, trying his hardest to stifle the smile that tugged at the edge his lips. Willis didn't bother, he had an ear to ear grin.

They heard one of the men begin rambling on about infections and bacteria when a shot rang out. The men looked at each other, and sprinted toward the clearing.

Temperance stood with her back to them, her hair whipping around her like a fiery halo, she looked like an avenging angel. Booth was happy to note that both men were alive, if not well.

Still unaware of their presence, Temperance pointed the gun at the man with the bloody hand. "Open your mouth again, and next bullet goes right between your eyes."

"Hey, Bones…" She spun around at the sound of his voice, "this is why you don't get a gun."

_

* * *

_

_AN: I'll make up for the lack of fluff in the next chapter… Mmm, the possibilities._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: Breaking Me**

_AN: First off, I wanted to thank** Bellabun **for correcting my little mistake, it was past midnight, and I was ridiculously tired. It wasn't his femur that broke; it was his ulna, the larger of the two bones in your forearm. I went back and fixed it, however. So thanks again. Also, I wanted to say that** bb-4ever** hit the nail on the head when she said that the spider touch had Temperance all wound up. Hence all the swearing, it may be out of character for her, but within the span of a week, all her beliefs were challenged, she and Booth admitted their feelings for each other and on top of that, someone is trying to kill her. I don't know about you, but when I'm on edge, my colorful use of the English language would do a sailor proud._

Temperance had been quiet for most of the ride back to the city, speaking in only one or two word answers, and not initiating further conversation. As he pulled up to a red light, Booth took the opportunity to study her face. She sat very still, looking down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap, her hair hanging down so that all was obscured except the tip of her nose. He wanted to reach out to her, to speak to her, but he hesitated. She sat so quietly, staring down at her hands. Miles away. He was almost afraid to break into her thoughts. He leaned forward, caught the lemon scent of her hair. Breathed deeply, then cleared his throat.

"Bones?" He said quietly.

Her head jerked up, sending her hair sliding back against her cheeks. Her eyes, wide and startled met his, blinked then focused.

"I'm fine." She answered, before even hearing his question. He couldn't help but smile a little at her.

"I didn't ask anything."

She returned his smile, but her eyes remained distant. "I'm psychic, remember."

"Well that's something I never thought I'd hear coming out of your mouth." He said, chuckling softly.

Despair washed over her face, and he kicked himself. She didn't need anymore reminders of how much her world had changed in the last couple of weeks. Temperance was wound so tightly of the late, that part of him feared for her sanity. He knew men who cracked under less pressure… of course, Bones was stronger than most men.

A horn blared behind them, signaling that the light had gone green. Booth stuck his middle finger out the window, more out of habit than annoyance, and hit the gas pedal.

Temperance chuckled softly, "you really should let me drive sometimes, it might lessen your road anger."

Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Rage, Bones, its road rage."

Her eyes softened as she gazed at him. She knew that he was trying to give her a sense of normalcy, no matter how small, and she was grateful for it. Temperance felt Booth's concern for her, and she wanted to reassure him, she just didn't know how. All her emotions were so frayed lately, and half the time she didn't know if it was her own emotions that she was feeling or someone elses.

Temperance felt herself spinning out of control, and for someone who based their whole life on control... let's just say that the end result would be bad. Very, very bad. She could only hope that Booth was stong enough to keep her grounded.

"I am, Bones." Her head snapped up at his words. Had she spoken that aloud?

"You were projecting your thoughts to me." He asnswered lightly, after seeing her confusion.

Temperance couldn't help but wince._ This is going to be interesting, _she thought. "Sorry."

Booth pulled into her driveway, and threw the car in park, turning in his seat to look at her with his very intense eyes. "Don't apologize to me, Bones. Not now, not for this." He grabbed her hand, and immediately, their connection was amplified by tenfold. She closed her eyes against the rush of emotions, and for a moment, she was unsure of where her thoughts ended and his began. It was as if they were one person, and for the first time in her life, Temperance felt complete. Something that she didn't understand. She should be running for the mountains--

_It's running for the hills, Bones. Don't you ever pay attention. _His voice was a like a soft caress within her mind, more intimate then she could ever imagine. Groaning at the sensation, she leaned forward seeking his lips.

_I'm scared, Seeley... _Her soft admission was like a knife to his gut, and she felt it. It was humbling how much this man cared about her. Part of her screamed that she didn't deserve him, she was a cynical, broken person and it was only going to get worse before it got better. She didn't even know what he saw in her.

All of a sudden, Booth sent her a mental image of herself, through his eyes... and she gasped. Did she really look like that? Tall and slender, with a mane of auburn tresses, falling around her, illuminating the rest of her features. She had never seen herself as beautiful, but through Booth's eyes, she was able.

And the only thing Temperance was could to do was deepen the kiss. What started out as a means for comfort, turned into something entirely different. Her hands snaked up his neck, dwelving into the thickness of his hair, to pull him closer, if that was even possible.

She felt his passion, mingling with her own, heightening it to an almost painful extent. Her lower regions throbbed, begging for attention. Or was that his? At this point, she was unsure.

Temperance's body moved on its own free will, and before she realized it, she was straddling Booth, pressing against herself against his erection, all the while their lips never breaking contact. He pushed her back against the steering wheel, and shoved her shirt up.He tore his lips away from hers to press them against the soft flesh of her stomach. Her head rolled back, gasping, as he nipped at her side.

* * *

Cullen marched out of Dr. Brennan's apartment building, looking for Agent's Matthews and Richards. Damn it, why the hell wasn't Booth's phone on?

Earlier in the day, one of his Agent's had intercepted a phone call from one of Temperance's neighbors, to the police department, about a possible break in. Apartment 2b. Dr. Brennan's apartment. He cursed again, how much more of this could that poor girl suffer before she finally snapped? He wondered. Cullen didn't know her well, but even he could see that she was on edge. Shaking his head angrily, he vowed that when they caught the bastard who put a hit out on her, they would suffer a fate far worse then they could possibly fathom. He didn't like when one of his own where targeted. And despite what he ever said against her, Dr. Brennan was one of his.

He had the bomb squad searching her apartment for any possible explosives at the moment, now he was waiting for a security team to come and check for any bugs or hidden cameras.

Where the hell were those damn rookey's? He wondered for the once again, his eyes scanning the surrounding area for the men in question. He sent them out over ten minutes ago to wait for the team.

Finally his eyes landed on the two men, they were standing off to the side of a FBI issued SUV. Checking the licsence plate, he noticed that it was Booth's. What the hell?

Jogging over to the two men, he frowned. They were watching the vehicle with avid interest, "What's going on?" He barked.

Richards started, looking guiltily at his superior. "Um... we um..."

"Spit it out, boy."

Unable to answer, the young man pointed to the SUV. Cullen's eyes shifted to the window and his jaw dropped. Recovering quickly he shooed the Agent's away. "Alright, alright. Move it along. show's over." He found himself very annoyed that the men would just stand their and watch a very special moment between Booth and Temperance.

Blushing slightly, he stepped foward and knocked on the window before they got any further.

* * *

Booth dragged his teeth along her ribs, while his hands at her waist were rocking her slowly against his erection. His fingers moved to the button of her jeans, when their was a knock at the window. He felt Temperance stiffen, and they both looked toward the window at the same time, still wrapped in a heated embrace.

Booth met the eyes of a very embarrassed Cullen. Righting her shirt, he rolled down the window and smiled sheepishly at his superior.

"I..ah... was just checking her wound." His eyes turned back to the woman on his lap, "yeah, well, looks good. Should be all healed up in a day or two."

Cullen shook his head. "Really Booth, the front seat of the car? I thought better of you." He turned and walked off, waiting for the them to follow. As Booth helped Temperance out of the car, he felt like a teenager getting caught necking, by his father. A thought that made him smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: Boiling Point **

**This chapter is rated M**

_AN: Sorry it took me so long to update, but my Internet connection has been down, hopefully I'll get back on track now._

* * *

Temperance stepped into Booth's room tentatively, looking around as she did so. A large bed stood in the corner, with a massive oak headboard. The red comforter stood out in contrast against the tan walls, with the same shade curtains. It was simple. Elegant. 

"You okay, Bones?"

She jumped at the sound of his voice, cursing the fact that she was on edge. _Well who wouldn't be? _Her sanity questioned. _Some one is try very hard to kill you. _

After the incident with Cullen, they hung around for a while to see if his teams came up with anything. Apparently, who ever broke into her apartment had bugged the place. Cullen all but ordered her to stay at Booth's for the night, so they could go through her place with a fine tooth-comb to make sure they didn't miss anything.

That was fine with her.

The thought of someone spying on her in her own home was rather unsettling.

"I'll be alright." She finally answered, although her voice belied her words. "I just need to get some rest. It's been a long day."

He brushed back a tendril of hair, that had some how managed to escape her ponytail, as his eyes bored into her own. She felt his concern, his love… his fear for her.

Tears welled in her eyes, as she stepped into his arms.

_We'll figure this out._ He promised. She was unsure whether he spoke the words out loud, or if he was speaking in her head. At that point, it didn't matter. All her intimacy issues were flaking away one by one.

_I going crazy, Booth. I don't know how much more of this I can take. _She sent the words to him mentally, because saying it aloud would be admitting weakness. Here, in their minds, she could be honest.

He took her face between his hands and kissed her forehead. _We'll get through this, Temperance. _

His mouth hovered above hers for a brief second, as she closed her eyes. The second their lips met, her phone started to shrill.

"Figures." Booth muttered.

Laughing at his petulance, Temperance shoved him lightly, and grabbed her bag digging through it until she found her phone.

It was Angela. "Hi Sweetie, sorry to call you so late, but I had a question for you."

"What's up?"

"I've been going over all of the security tapes, and I came across something interesting."

Temperance felt her excitement rise, and Booth must have felt it too, because he was instantly alert. With out being asked, Temperance put her friend on speaker phone.

"Well first of all, the view to the platform is obstructed, so all that you can see is who goes up, not what they're doing up there."

"So what is the question?" She asked, her hope sinking a little.

"I'm getting there. Anyway, Sully was there, about a week before his cover was blown, which I thought was odd."

"Son of a bitch!" Booth cursed, his eyes flashing fire.

_Don't jump to conclusions, _she chastised, _wait for the facts._

He made a face at her, and she chuckled.

"Sorry, is my potential killer list interrupting you?" Angela asked with mock anger.

"Sorry, Ange. Go on."

"Thank you. Now my question… Did Michael Stires get with the Jeffersonian?"

Shock rippled through her at the familiar name. "No, not to my knowledge, why?"

"He was on the footage several times, going up to the platform. Most of the time accompanied by Dr. Saroyan."

Temperance's mind raced with this new information. What the hell would her ex lover be doing with Cam? It didn't make sense. He was a forensic anthropologist, was Cam trying to replace her? Or was it something more sinister? What the _hell_ was going on?

_Calm down, baby. _Booth's voice slid into her mind, a breathless whisper filled with raw concern. She felt tears burn her eyes and had to struggle not to betray herself.

He reached out and took her hand, lacing his fingers with hers, lending her some of his strength. Temperance realized in that moment that she couldn't live with out this man. He was her best friend, her partner... her everything.

"Are you still there, Bren?"

Temperance jumped slightly, she had almost forgotten that Angela was still on the line. "Yeah, I'm here."

"What's our next move?"

"I'm coming in tomorrow, I'll get some damn answers."

Angela laughed. "That's my girl. See you tomorrow Sweetie. Now, go ravish that beautiful man of yours."

Temperance met Booth's eyes, smiling. "I plan to."

Before she had the chance to hang up, he grabbed the phone out of her hand. "Good night, Angela." Her squeal was cut off, as Booth hit the end button, and tossed her phone on his dresser. He stepped toward her, eyes laden with passion.

Temperance looked at those beautifully chiseled lips, just inches from her own, and a longing deeper than any thing she'd known trembled with in her.

And then his mouth settled over hers.

The kiss was luscious. A soft tactile exploration, trembling with hunger and emotion.

It was the most intoxicating experience of Temperance's life. She had no idea a simple kiss could be so consuming, so utterly sensuous and arousing. She responded to the tender caress with every beat of her heart, with every breath she took. Nothing else existed for Temperance. Nothing else mattered. For that moment in time, the world was well lost.

Worries, fears, all thought and reason vanished. All she could do was cling to this man, touch him, revel in his warmth, the taste of him, the wonderful scent that enveloped her and set her head spinning.

Only vaguely, as the kiss went on and on, was she aware of Booth lifting her and placing her on his bed. She didn't mind, as long as he kept kissing her like this, he could do anything he wanted with her. She was a smart, competent woman. Her body was well honed and strong, and in a physical confrontation she could wipe the floor with most men, but held in Booth's arms, she felt small and helpless. Utterly feminine.

When the kiss finally ended, Booth raised his head to look at her, she was breathless and limp, her poor heart pounding through her chest. He smiled at her, his gaze caressing her face, a gleam of humor twinkling in his eyes as he took in her puffy lips and dazed expression.

_Arrogant. _She teased.

He chuckled at her and caught her lips again, this time with more force. Temperance forced him onto his back, and swung her leg over him, so she was straddling him. She sat up and began to unbutton his shirt with trembling fingers. She unfastened the last button, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders, while Booth sat up to help her get it off.

For a moment her gaze wandered over his bare shoulders, and smooth, hairless chest. She leaned forward to trace one of his nipples with her tongue, causing his breath to catch. She felt his burning need, mingling with her own. It was a powerful feeling. Booth groaned, his arms encircling her waist, clutching her to him as if he'd never let go. _I want to show you how much I love you...not just with words. _She whispered through his mind. She went on with her loving torment, dragging her open mouth across his chest, _but with my heart and body._

Booth's control snapped.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, and in one quick jerk, pulled the garment up and over her head and tossed it on the floor. Grasping her shoulders, he flipped her onto her back and came up on top of her, kissing her neck, her collar bone...

Breathing heavily, he cupped her upturned face between his hands and looked deep into her eyes. "I love you Temperance. More than life itself."

"I love you too." She whispered.

He angled his head and kissed her, lingering, lovingly, with all the emotion that filled his heart to overflowing.

Although the kiss was soft, almost reverent, he ended it abruptly and looked at her, need a desperate glow in his eyes. "I can't wait any longer."

In answer, Temperance pushed him off her, to strip off the rest of her clothes. Booth did the same. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her, this time with unrestrained hunger and demand. She responded eagerly, giving herself to him like a flower opening its petals to the sun.

There was no time for four play and none was needed. As the kiss went on he rolled her onto her back and opened her legs with one knee, Then in one smooth stroke, he entered her. She gasped aloud at the sensation, she felt him filling her, stretching her beyond a point she'd ever been. Her nails dug into his shoulders as he began to move.

_Damn it, Bones. I'll never get enough of this. _She smiled into his mouth at his words.

At first their movements were slow and savoring, but as the pleasure grew more intense, so did their rhythm. Temperance felt Booth's climax coming on, adding to her own, their minds were so connected that they came together simultaneously, pleasure so great that the universe seemed to shatter into a billion pieces.

Booth collapsed onto her, struggling to pull air into his lungs. He buried his head into the hollow of her shoulder, _I'll never give you up, Bones. Not now. Not after that. _

"Who said I was going anywhere?" She asked softly, pressing a kiss to the side of his head. She wasn't sure what she could offer him, she'd never been the white picket fence kind of girl, but she had already given her whole heart to him and for Temperance Brennan, that's a miracle all on itself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Confrontation**

_AN: Glad you guys liked the the last chapter. Here's the next installment, R&R please!!!_

* * *

"Let me do the talking, alright?" 

Temperance frowned at Booth, as he held the door open for her. She entered the Jeffersonian, scowling."Why? I should have a right to question the potential suspect. It is _me _that they're trying to kill." She sounded petulant, even to her own ears.

"Because Cam is still your boss, and you will probably get your self fired. You aren't the most tactful person, and I don't want you to outright accuse her. I don't honestly believe that she has anything to do with this."

Temperance felt a stab of jealousy at his words. "Why? Because you know her intimately?" She winced sharpness of her tone. She didn't mean to sound accusing, but Temperance never liked the woman, and knowing that up until recently, she had been sleeping with Booth only added to her dislike.

_I was trying to forget you, Temperance. I didn't think that you returned my feelings, and it hurt. _His voice filled her head, and she couldn't help but smile a little.

"I know that, Booth." She reached out and grasped his hand. "I was having a moment of cattiness, but it passed."

He let out a bark of laughter. "At least you can admit it... I've never known a woman to do that before."

"Well, I'm not like most women."

"Yeah, most women I know couldn't kick my ass."

She winked at him. "Don't you forget it."

"Dr. Brennan!"

Temperance and Booth turned at the sound of Zack's voice, the young anthropologist ran toward them as if someone was hot on his tail. He skidded to a stop just before crashing into one of them.

"What is it Zack?" She asked concerned.

Zack looked around nervously, "Can we talk in your office?"

Temperance felt her pulse quicken, "Sure Zack."

They changed direction, and headed for her office. She felt Booth tense behind her, and she turned to see what the problem was. He had stopped walking, and was staring off to the side. She followed the path of his gaze, and cursed. Dr. Michael Stires was walking right toward them. Temperance lowered her eyes to his lab coat, and security badge. _Mother fucker._

_No tender feelings toward this one, huh? _Temperance jumped slightly, and looked at Booth. She hadn't realized she was projecting her thoughts at the moment, and it caused her cheeks to redden.

"Tempe, how are you? I heard about your accident, are you okay?" His voice was laced with concern, but for some reason, it sounded forced. She scowled at him as Booth stepped in front of her. "Look, we are investigating a few things, and until this is solved, I don't want you to talk to her. Is that understood?" His voice had a hard edge to it.

_I don't need you to protect me. _

Booth never took his eyes of Stires. _Who said I was protecting _you? _I can feel your enmity, Bones. You were about to attack._

Temperance thought about that for a minute. _You're protecting him? _She asked slowly, as the man in question scowled at them both, and stalked away.

"I just don't want you to go all Jackie Chan on me until we get some answers. If we find out that he is the culprit, then I will hold him down for you while beat him. But until then, we need to play it cool."

Zack looked between the two, with confusion swimming in his eyes.

"That sounds rational," She said, then, "Who's Jackie Chan?"

Booth shook his head in amusement, for some one so smart, she was pretty clueless when it came to any kind of pop-culture references. One of the things he always loved about her.

Unlocking the door to her office, Temperance stepped inside, followed by Booth and Zack. Once she closed the door behind them, Zack pulled a slightly crumpled sheet of paper out of the pocket on his lab coat. Without a word he handed it to Temperance.

She looked it over briefly, then swore. "Well this proves that the evidence was planted on the Jackson girl." She said to Booth. "Zack found a minute trace of cotton on the DNA, which implies that it was placed on the back molars, probably with a Q-tip."

"We already knew that." Booth said, his frustration palpable.

_Relax, Booth. This is a good thing, finally a hard piece of evidence that we can use. I don't think a jury would except my "feelings" as evidence. _She met his eyes, _Now tell Zack that he did a good job and your proud of him._

Booth winced, _But..._

_Just do it! _She added, then on impulse sent him a vision of himself hanging from a hook, by his underwear.

He stifled his laughter, and turned to the boy. "Good job, Zack." Booth said loudly, slapping him on the back. He left out the 'I'm proud of you' part. A man could only do so much.

An ear to ear grin spread across Zack's face, and Booth realized for the first time how much his approval meant to the young doctor. It made him feel a little guilty for always picking on him.

"Thank you, Agent Booth. I should get back to work now, before Cam suspects anything."

As he opened the door to leave, Dr. Saroyan stood on the other side, with a murderous expression on her face. Zack squeaked, and hurried past her. She barely noticed, her eyes were on Temperance.

"I thought I told you that you weren't to come back here until the doctor said it was okay?" She barked, taking several steps into the room.

"I'm fine, Dr. Saroyan. If I can take down a couple of gun men, I think I can work."

Cam's eye's grew wide at her words. "Are you okay? Jesus, you're just a magnet for trouble, aren't you." Her words sounded sincere, which confused her.

"Are you aware that some one put a hit out on me?"

"No, no." She shook her head to emphasize her words. Temperance felt her confusion grow, so she did the only thing she knew would help her understand. She reached out and took Cam's hand.

_God, how much shit can one woman go through? How many attempts have been made on her life? Ten, twenty? Gotta admire her strength._

Releasing her hand awkwardly, she muttered, "Thanks for your concern." Although Cam looked at her suspiciously, she didn't comment on the gesture.

"Cam... were you going to replace me?"

"What? No, why would you think that?" There was no faking the surprise in her voice, she was not involved in this.

"Michael."

Understanding lit her eyes. "Dr. Stires was hired to help identify some of the remains from limbo. You have been busy with your investigations, and the higher ups wanted an extra hand." She shrugged. "Seems nice enough. After your accident, I've had him take a look at some things for me. Don't tell Zack, it's not that I don't trust his capabilities, I just needed a second opinion on some of his findings."

Booth spoke for the first time since she entered. "Why wasn't Bones told of this?"

"Is there a reason she should have been?" Cam asked, looking at him with blatant disdain. Apparently she was still bitter about the breakup.

"He was my professor." Temperance answered, "We had kind of a thing..."

"Ohhh."

"There's something else you should know," Temperance began. "We have evidence that DNA was planted on Veronica Jackson." She handed Cam the paper.

Cam scanned the sheet, her eyes growing dark as understanding dawned. "Son of a bitch."

"Yeah," Booth answered. "Someone who has access to the platform is our culprit."

Her eyes strayed from Booth, to Temperance. "Why are you telling me this? I thought I would be high up on your list of suspects."

She smiled sheepishly. "You were. I'm not very good at reading people, but Booth said you weren't capable of something like this. After talking to you, I agree."

"Thanks... I think." She answered, returning the smile.

"We're going to do some poking around," Booth told her. "But it needs to be low key, we don't want to scare this guy off before catching him."

She nodded. "I understand. If there's anything I can to help, let me know."

"You could let me come back to work, it would make things easier."

"Sure, you can start tomorrow."

Temperance looked at Cam in a whole knew light, although she doubted that they would ever become good friends... Dr. Saroyan had definitely earned her respect. And that wasn't an easy feat.

* * *

As Booth pulled out of the parking lot, he turned to Temperance. "What made you change your mind about her?" 

"I saw her mind, she was truly concerned." She sighed wearily. "I feel like a louse."

"Hey, it's not your fault. I wasn't entirely sure about her involvement either."

She smiled. "So what's are next move?"

A shadow fell over his eyes. "We go talk to Sully."

Temperance groaned. This was _not _going to be fun. From the feelings that Booth were emitting, she was going to be in for one hell of a testosterone battle.

* * *

_AN: Next chapter is going to include a sexy display of Alpha maleness, some Parker interaction, and lots of fluff. Thank you guys so much for all your reviews. I've gotten a few suggestions for scenes in my story, and I'll try to add them in. One that I was definitely into was having Temperance witness one of Booth's war nightmares. I'll do that within the next couple of chapters. Thanks for the great idea **seudo.**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: The Vision **

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter, hope it lives up to your expectations. Please R&R!_

Temperance rested her head against the back of her seat, and closed her eyes. She hated to admit it but she was more than a little weary about their confrontation with Sully. Which was where they were headed at the moment. Not only did she feel guilty about coming between the two friends, but she felt a bit...

_Don't even think it. _Booth's voice was harsh. _First of all, Sully and I were never close, and second of all, what we shared was incredible. Don't trivialize it, by thinking what you did was wrong. _

Temperance sighed aloud. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to the idea of her thoughts not being her own. At the same time, she could dwevle into Booth's mind when ever she deemed, so she guessed that it was a fair trade off.

"I wasn't trivializing," she muttered. She closed her eyes again, hoping he'd take the hint and back off a little. Except this time she wasn't met by darkness, suddenly she was no longer in Booth's car. She was in the bedroom of what could only be a very young boy, toys were scattered across the floor, and their was pictures of baseballs and cartoon characters hung along the walls. Glancing around curiously, her eyes landed on a small boy huddled in the corner, with his knees drawn up to his chest, and his head buried in his hands. She wanted to confort him, because his soft cries tore at her heart.

Temperance didn't understand what was happening. Vaguely, she was aware that she wasn't really in this unknown childs room, she was in the car. Just as she didn't understand why the need to protect was suddenly overpowering all rational thoughts. She didn't even know his identity.

The bedroom door swung open, and Temperance watched as a man entered, walking toward the child with evil intent. Looking back at the child she gasped. He lifted his head when the door opened, so she could finally see his face. It was Parker.

Booth frowned at the woman beside him. At first he thought that she was just closing her eyes to avoid conversation. But as he drove in silence, he felt conflicting emotions coming off her. Confusion, a deep need to protect someone, and lastly... fear. He wondered what she was thinking about, and tried more than once to probe her mind, but it was as if she was miles away.

"Bones?" No answer. He tried louder this time. "Hey, Bones?"

Nothing.

Maybe she was sleeping, he wondered. But as her fear intensified, he knew that something was definitely wrong. He jerked the SUV to the side of the road and turned to her, just as he was about to shake her, she bolted straight up.

"No!" She screamed. Unsure what to do, Booth pulled her into his arms and tried to sooth her.

She fought him, struggling in his hold. "No, we have to go there Booth. There's no time." Temperace shoved him again. "There's no time!" She cried frantically.

"What is Bones? You're not making any sense." His voice was low and patient.

"It's Parker."

That got his attention. Suddenly it didn't matter that she wasn't making sense, because he understood perfectly. Temperance had a vision, just as Evelyn had predicted, her powers were growing. What ever she saw had to do with his son, and that terrified him.

"Where is he?"

Temperance shook her head. "I think his bedroom, but I've never seen it so I can't be sure." Closing her eyes, she pictured the room as she saw it, and sent the image to Booth. He nodded vigorously, and made a screeching U-turn.

"Yeah, that's his room." He paused for a moment, "What did you see, Bones?"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she whispered, "Just drive Booth. Really, really fast."

How do you tell someone that their five year old son was about to be molested?

_AN: I know that this chapter is ridiculously short, but I needed a filler before I got into everything else. The next chapter will be long, I swear. Hopefully I will get it posted tonight, but maybe not until tomorrow. Until then, I leave you with this evil cliffhanger to dwell on. HA HA HA_


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: Stand by Me**

_AN: I am so sorry for the ridiculously long wait! First my two year old got sick, which was complete hell, then I couldn't upload anything. Hopefully everything will get back on track. Don't hate me. Please R&R!_

* * *

Ten minutes and several near death experiences later, Booth pulled to a stop in front of Rebecca's apartment building. With out waiting for Temperance, he slammed out of the SUV and began to run, he wasn't even sure if he took the keys out of the ignition. Only the sound of feet slapping pavement beside him alerted him to the fact that Temperance was close behind. He didn't know what was going on with his son, but the fact that there was fear in Temperance's voice was a bad sign. Not much scared the anthropologist any more.

Adrenaline poured through his body as he took the stairs two at a time, as he reached the sixth floor, he wasn't even winded. He pulled the spare key out of his wallet, that Rebecca had given him in case of an emergency. He put a finger to his lips, motioning for Temperance to remain silent. Her eyes were frantic, as she motioned back for him to hurry. Unlocking the door, he withdrew his firearm, and entered.

_They're in Parker's room._ Temperance's voice filled his head for the first time since her vision.

_They?_ He asked. He didn't like the sound of that.

She shot him a look of frustration. _Just move._

Parker's door was open a crack, so he pushed Temperance behind him, and nudged the door open a bit more with his foot. He didn't know what kind of situation he was walking into, and if whoever was with him had a weapon, it could cost his son his life. He learned as a Ranger how to be stealthy, and this was something he couldn't afford to make a mistake with.

Booth leaned over to peer in the room.

"Come on, buddy. It will be fun… I promise." The man who spoke was average height, with glasses and a slightly nasally voice. He couldn't see his son because the man was blocking him. But there didn't seem to be anything amiss, the guy was probably just a watching Parker. Booth felt a moment of relief, thinking that perhaps Temperance's vision had been nothing more than a hallucination do to stress.

But the man's next words were something out of his worst nightmare.

"Stop being such a baby, it's fun. I'll even let you be the doctor. All you have to do is examine me. I'll take off my clothes—"

Temperance felt the different emotions running through Booth as they made their way to Parker's room. Fear, anger, relief…then a rage unlike anything she's ever felt. She watched as Booth tore across the room, grabbing a startled man by the scruff of his shirt and slamming his fist into the bastards face.

Mentally shaking herself, she ran toward Parker and scooped him into her arms. She held his head against her chest, shielding him from the sight of his daddy beating a man with in an inch of his miserable life.

_Booth…_ His fist came down, crashing into an already bloody face._ SEELEY!_ She tried a little harder. Booth halted his fist mid swing, and looked up to meet her eyes.

She felt her breath hitch.

His eyes were wild, like he didn't know where he was or what he was doing. With blood splattered all over him, and his hair in total disarray, he looked savage.

_Booth, it's alright…_ She soothed, as recognition slowly filled his eyes._ I can sense Parker's thoughts right now, this is the first attempt._

As her words sunk in, Booth came to his feet slowly, taking in the sight of his son wrapped tightly around the woman he loved.

She bestowed upon him one of her most beautiful smiles, _You saved him._

Closing the short distance between them, he pulled them both into his arms._ No Bones, you saved him._

Parker threw his arms around his father's neck, and Temperance handed him off. "give me your cuffs." She told him, holding her hand out expectantly.

Booth handed them to her with out question, his only concern at the moment was holding his son. He shuddered to think what could have happened if Bones never got that vision. He saw the aftermath of sexual abuse, and he couldn't bare for his little boy to go through all of that.

"Booth, why don't you take Parker into the living room, call the cops while you are out there."

"Yeah, okay. Make sure to put those things on tight." He said with a sadistic smile curving his lips. She chuckled softly as he turned with his son and left the room. After they were gone, she turned her attention to the man on the floor and grimaced. Damn, Booth nearly killed the son of a bitch. Not that she had any sympathy for the guy, but that would've put Booth in one hell of a predicament. Dropping down on one knee, she rolled the barely conscious man onto his stomach. She grabbed a wrist to pull it behind his back and cuff him, but before she had the chance, she was sucked into his sick, deprieved mind. She wanted to pull away, but it was like a train wreck, frozen, unable to do anything but watch.

Disgusting scenes played before her eyes, small boys being subjected to things... such horrible things. Vaguely, she was aware of the tears streaming down her face as she was lost in a whirlpool of images. They were so small, so helpless to stop him.

* * *

"Daddy..." 

Smiling at his son, he held up a finger, signaling for him to hold on. "Yeah, 313 Parkview ave. Apartment 14b."

"Daddy?" Parker was at his side now, tugging on his coat.

"Yeah, you should probably send an ambulance. Yup. Thanks."

Hanging up the phone he looked down at Parker, "What's the matter, Bub?" He asked.

"Something's the matter with Dr. Bones."

Booth frowned at the boy. "What do you mean?" He asked, Temperance hadn't come out of the room yet, which was down the hall and around the corner. Parker had been sitting by him the entire time, there was no way he could know what Bones was doing...

"Daddy, she's scared." His frown deepening, he jumped off the couch.

"Stay here." He ordered before disapearing around the corner. He felt it now, even though she was trying to block him. He felt her fear, and sickness...

He ran into Parker's room fearing the worst, so when he saw Temperance slumped over the man he freaked. Leaning over he pulled her off of him and layed her on the ground, checking for any wounds. But the minute he looked into her eyes, he knew what had happened. It happened with Stines. But this... this was a man who liked little boys.

Booth gathered her into his arms, wincing. Her small form trembled in his arms, and he cursed himself for not protecting her from this.

_Temperance? Baby, are you with me?_ He asked, brushing the hair off her face, that had been plastered with silent tears. She didn't respond, she didn't even look at him.

_Please, Bones. Look at me._ Nothing, she didn't even blink.

"Daddy, the cops are here." Booth stood, taking Temperance with him, he half expected her to protest, to go into some speel about alpha male tendencies. But she remained silent.

As the cops questioned him, and the ambulance carted the sick fuck away, Booth sat on the couch, holding Temeprance in his arms. The EMT's wanted to take her in, but he refused, told them that she would be alright once they got that man out of the house. Finally they relented, and the apartment was silent again.

Booth looked down at her, a feeling of hopelessness washing through him.

_Where are you Bones? _

"Maybe you should sing to her."

Booth shot his son an incredulous look. "Uh.."

"When ever I'm scared, you sing to _me, _and then I'm not scared anymore."

He couldn't help but smile at his son's logic. "I don't know buddy."

"She's just scared, Daddy. Like I get. You can make it better."

"How do you know that, Parker. And how did you know that something was wrong."

Parker looked at him with eyes much older than his years. "Because I can feel her."

With a sigh of resignation, Booth gave up. He would get more answers later...right now he had to concentrate on helping Temperance.

"Will you sing?"

"Okay, buddy."

What the hell, right? It couldn't hurt to try.

Booth drew in a deep breath, and began to sing:

_When the night has come, __and the land is dark_

_and the moon is the only light we'll see_

_Well I won't be afraid, no I won't be afraid_

_Just as long as you stand by me, stand by me_

In the far reaches of Temperance's mind, she heard a voice calling to her, beckoning for her. She wanted to follow it with all her heart, but something held her back. She didn't want to go back to the harsh reality that was life. Didn't wan't to see the ugliness anymore. She was tired... so very tired.

Then that voice started to sing.

She had never heard anything so beautiful or alluring. The strong, mellifluous voice grew louder and louder, until it was impossible to ignore.

As her eyes blinked, and focused, she stared at Booth with amazement. It wasn't a dream, he was really singing to her. He had the most magnificent voice...

_If the sky, that we look upon should tumble and fall_

_All the mountains should crumble to the sea_

_I won't cry, I won't cry, no I won't shed a tear_

_Just as long as you stand by me_

_And darling, darling stand by me, oh stand by me. Stand by me._

As Booth let the last note trail off, he opened his eyes, and smiled.

"Welcome back." He whispered against her lips. _You had us scared._

"You brought me back, thank you." She was still awed by the fact that he could sing, and more than a little choked up by the choice of song. It fit them perfectly.

_I will always stand by you, Booth._

He kissed her again. _I love you._

_Does that mean that you guys are gonna get married? _Parker asked, smiling mischeviously.

Temperance and Booth could only gape.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: Answers**

_AN: This is just a small filler chapter to answer some of the questions I'm sure everyone has. Like…who the hell is the pervert, or… where is Rebecca._

_Sorry, but I'm not going into Parker's deal just yet, but as a spoiler—think Booth's gut feelings may just run in the family. And I don't know if anyone knows this, but young children are more likely to show psychic abilities. It has to do with their open minds, and no pubescent hormones getting in the way._

_Any way, enjoy! R&R please!!!_

* * *

Booth stared at his son with a mixture of shock and confusion. How did he do that? He knew that something was up when Parker told him that he _felt _Bones. But this? What did it mean?

"How did you do that, Bub?" His voice was soft, cajoling.

"Same is you did." He answered simply.

"Booth?"

He turned his eye to the woman beside him, and frowned. She still looked a little shaken up, and too pale for his liking. It scared him.

How was he supposed to protect her from this?

Temperance smiled, _you can't protect me from everything Booth. Evelyn told me she could help me build up walls to protect myself, and that's what I'll do. _

He reached over and took her hand. "You're an amazing woman, Temperance Brennan."

"So are you gonna get married?" Parker asked again, his eyes hopeful.

Booth cast a nervous glance at his partner, half expecting her to bolt from the room. He knew where she stood on marriage. Imagine his surprise when she chuckled softy and said, "A great man once told me that everything happens eventually…" She met Booth's stunned gaze. "…you just have to be ready for it." (_AN: I know that Sully never sailed away in my fic, therefore Booth wouldn't have said this. But I liked the line so damn it I'm gonna use it anyway.)_

Did that mean—Was Bones just telling him that one day she would marry him? He felt as if his heart would burst.

Parker nodded his head, accepting her vague answer. "That means yes."

She let out a bark of laughter and pulled the child into her arms. Booth watched curiously as something passed through Brennan's eyes. "You're very special." She told his son softly. He made a mental note to question her about it later.

Booth sighed, although he wished he could freeze this moment in time, he needed some answers from his son. Parker had told the cops that the man—Alan Greer—lived two apartments down the hall. His mother had a date tonight and their regular babysitter canceled last minute. So she asked Greer. Rather than calling his own _father, _she left her son with a Goddamn pedophile.

He had even called her phone several times, but she kept sending him to voice mail.

"Parker, I need to ask you a couple of things."

The smile slowly faded from his son's face, and Booth hated himself for it. "You wanna know about the bad man?"

"Yeah, buddy. Anything you can tell me."

"I only saw him a couple of times in the hall. He would say hi to mommy and talk to us a little." Parker visibly trembled, and Temperance pulled him against her, stroking his unruly hair until the his body relaxed. Parker rested his head against her and continued, "He scared me daddy, and whenever I saw him I wanted to hide."

Booth grew angry at his son's words. "Did you tell mommy?" He asked, trying desperately to keep his voice calm.

Parker nodded. "When she told me she was going to ask him to stay with me for a while, I told her that he scared me. She said I was being foolish."

Booth met Temperance's gaze over Parker's head, her jaw was clenched and he could see the fire flashing in the depths of her eyes. Although she said nothing, aloud or mentally, the question was written all over her face.

What kind of women left her son with someone who scared him?

He was wondering the same thing.

"How well did your mommy know Alan?"

Parker shrugged. "She talked to him sometimes in the hall."

Booth's anger intensified. She didn't even know the man she left to take care of her son? It was after nine now, and she wasn't home. Not only that, but the calls he made to her were from the house phone—and still she sent them to voice mail.

Booth was easy going type of guy, but there were a couple things that you didn't mess with. Endangering his _son_, was at the top of that list.

"Don't be mad at mommy," Parker said softly, as if reading his mind. "She didn't know he was bad."

"Parker…do you understand what he was trying to do?" The question pained him more than he would ever admit, but he had to know.

"He did bad things to boys… like me. He touched them in no-no places. Made them touch him…" Parker's voice cracked, and he buried his face into Temperance's chest. Her arms wrapped around him and tears filled her eyes.

He saw it Booth, he saw what was in Greer's mind.

Oh God no! Raking his fingers through his hair, he stifled the urge to hit something. How could a five year old make sense of the things he saw.

Taking in several calming breaths, he scooted over on the couch and pulled Temperance and Parker into his embrace.

He wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, it could have been minutes… or hours, he didn't he care. These two people meant the world to him, and if he could hold them, _protect _them for eternity, he would.

He was so absorbed in the feeling of completeness, that he didn't even hear the door open. One minute every thing was right in the world, and the next, he was staring into the angry eyes of his ex-lover.

"What the hell are you doing here?" With her hands on her hips and her eyes shooting daggers at him, he felt his blood begin to boil.

With out a word he stood, taking his sleeping son with him. Temperance rose, eyeing him wearily. She felt his anger but wisely, choose to remain silent.

Booth walked up to Rebecca, who seeing his face began to step back.

When he finally spoke, his words were low, harsh. "You left our son with a man you didn't even know. And if I didn't show up, he would be another faceless victim of a sick pedophile."

As his words sunk in, her eyes grew wide. "I didn't—I didn't know. This isn't my fault!"

Booth snorted angrily. "You are a selfish woman Rebecca. You put your own needs in front of our son. And this time you have gone _way _too far." Shaking his head in disgust he walked past her.

"You can't do this Seeley!"

Booth stopped before he reached the door. With out turning around he said, "Take it up with the judge."

_

* * *

__AN: The next chapter will be the much-awaited confrontation with Sully. We've all scene Temperance on edge, now imagine what Booth will be like._


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: Over the Edge**

_AN: Sorry it took so long for another update. Writer's block unfortunately. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you guys enjoy. You know what to do... R&R Please!!_

_Ps. I keep reading about this boneyard, and it sounds pretty interesting, so if someone could tell me how to get there???_

* * *

"Bones, you think Ange could watch Parker for an hour or so?" Booth asked, glancing in the rear-view mirror at the image of his sleeping son. His gut tightened at the thought of what could have happened tonight. Rebecca's carelessness surprised him, she was a selfish woman, but she had always been a good mother, right? Sighing angrily, he had to admit to himself that he really didn't know. He wasn't around enough to form that opinion. 

"You still want to talk to Sully?" She asked, "it's pretty late."

Booth shrugged, "He'll be up."

"If you say so." Flipping open her phone, she dialed Angela's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Ange, sorry to bother you this late, but I got a favor to ask you."

"What's up?"

"Do you think you could come to Booth's apartment and watch Parker for an hour or so while we talk to Sully?"

"Of course, Sweetie. Hodgin's and I will meet you there in twenty minutes."

Temperance smiled into the phone. "Thanks Ange, I owe you one."

"Remember you said that the next time I press you for juicy details about that hunk of yours." She paused, "How was he? Is he big? He is, isn't he?"

Chuckling softly, she said, "Goodbye, Ange," and hung up the phone. The world could be falling down around them, and Angela would still be nagging her about the details of her love life. She shook her head, still smiling, at least she's consistent.

_What's so funny? _Booth voice filled her head like a gentle caress.

_Angela was pressing me about the size of your..._

_My what?! _His eyebrows shot up, and she could see his face grow red, even in the dim lighting.

Temperance found herself chuckling again, feeling more at ease than she had in days. Reaching over she took Booth's hand, interlacing her fingers with his own. She knew that this feeling wouldn't last, but she wanted to hold on to it for as long as she could. Because things were about to get ugly real soon.

* * *

"Maybe we could just come back tomorrow?" Temperance asked hopefully. 

Booth raised an eyebrow. "Chickening out on me?"

Walking up the stairs to Sully's apartment, Temperance asked, "What does a chicken have to do with anything?"

"Please tell me your joking." Booth groaned.

Without giving her a chance to back out, he rapped on the door.

Temperance winced, Sully was the last person she wanted to see right now. Of course, she did want to find out what the hell he had been doing at her job when he was supposed to be undercover.

After a few moments, the door swung open and Temperance felt her jaw drop.

"Tessa?!" Booth shock mirrored her own. What the hell was Booth's ex-lover doing with Sully? Well, seeing the state of her undress, she knew what they were _doing _but... huh? This night just kept getting more and more strange.

"Seeley, what are you doing here?" Her eyes drank him in hungrily, before turning to scowl at Temperance.

"Tess, who's at the door." Sully asked from behind. She stepped aside so he could see his late night visitors.

Sully stood in the hall, wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, hanging low on his hips. Once he saw Temperance, his eyes narrowed to angry slits. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Temperance met his irate glare without flinching, but before she could answer, Booth cut in. "We need to ask you a couple of questions."

Sully turned to Booth, "I have nothing to say to either one of you." As he moved to shut the door in their faces, Booth's arm shot out, effectively blocking him.

"Tough." He bit out.

The men stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, a contest of wills. Until Sully finally backed off, allowing them entrance. "Fine, but make it quick." He eyed the scantily clad blond. "I have more enjoyable things to be doing with my time."

_I think he's trying to make you jealous, Bones._

Temperance snorted. _Unless he's making advances on you... I don't think so._

Booth stifled the laughter that bubbled up in his throat. That woman was something else. Despite all that they had been through over the weeks, she hadn't lost her sense of humor. He caught her eyes, _I don't know how I got so lucky._

She smiled. _You think your lucky now, wait till I get you in bed._

His breath hitched as he thought of the possibilities.

"Sit." Sully interrupted, motioning toward a couch.

"Thanks." Booth said, his voice oozing with sarcasm. Sully choose to ignore this, and took a seat across from them.

Temperance watched the two men wearily, the amount of testosterone in the air was enough to charge a whole football team. She was glad that there was a coffee table standing between them.

"What were you doing in the Jeffersonian a week before your cover was blown?" Booth asked.

_You call me blunt_.

"What are you talking about?" Sully asked.

"Don't try to deny it, we saw the security tape."

His eyes darted from one of them to the other. "I slipped away. I wanted to see Temperance."

The woman in question frowned, he was lying through his teeth. "Bullshit." The word slipped out before she could stop it.

"What? It is not." Although his words sounded sincere, she knew otherwise.

Anger began to bubble to the surface as she leaned forward, with narrowed eyes. "Don't lie to me." She growled.

Booth felt her temper rising, and choose to step in. "Look Sully, just tell us the truth alright?"

"What the hell is this about?" He barked. "You come to _my_ home in the middle of the night, accusing me of... of, I don' t even know what. And now you're calling me a liar? Just get the hell out!"

"Not until you answer my question." Booth said between clenched teeth.

"Fine. You want to know why I was there? I was checking up on Temperance, because I knew sooner or later that she was going to spread her legs for you." He turned his eyes to her, and she was taken aback by the hatred that burned in them. "You are a filthy whore." He spat.

As Booth listened to Sully's outburst, his gut churned, knotted, the rage moving through him like a living entity. It was rising, much like lava needing to spew forth, impossible to contain. It was all there, swirling like a tornado inside him. The hit on Temperance, the man trying to molest his son, now this.

_Booth, calm down_... Temperance warned, feeling the intensity of his anger.

He tried, he really did. Taking in a deep breath and letting it out, trying to calm the rage that seethed inside him. And he would have succeeded...

But Sully had to go and open his mouth. "I wish you died in that fucking crash."

Booth was over the table in an instant, slamming into Sully's chair and knocking them both to the floor. Tessa jumped out of the way as the men rolled toward her, with fists flying.

"Stop! Stop!" Tessa cried, dangerously close to hysterics.

Temperance shook her head at the pathetic woman. "Save your breath."

Very calmly, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a large pot, and began to fill it with water. She heard the curses and scuffling coming from the other room. Temperance knew better than to get in the middle of a fight between two alpha-males. Once the pot was filled to the brim, she shut off the water and carried the pot into the living room, where the two grown men were rolling around pummeling each other.

Shaking her head at the absurdity, she threw ice water on the men and smiled with satisfaction as they broke apart, gasping.

Both looked up at her with accusing eyes.

Temperance smiled sweetly. "Now that you have both displayed your manliness, can we get to the bottom of this?"

Booth had the grace to look sheepish as he climbed to his feet. _I was just defending your honor._

She shot him a look of disbelief. _You're pissed and you needed something to take it out on. Sully just made the mistake of incurring your wrath at this moment. Face it Booth, you're as on edge as me._

_Still... he deserved to get the snot beat out of him._

"Now, why don't we drop the bullshit, and you tell us why you were really at the Jeffersonian." Temperance said in her no-nonsense tone.

"I told you--"

Temperance cut him off with a swift jab to the throat, than waited patiently for him to stop gasping for air.

"The _truth _Sully."

"I can't." He finally rasped. "They'll kill me if I tell you."

Booth took that moment to grab him by the throat and slam him into the wall. "What do you think I'm going to do to you if you don't?"

"Did you put the hit out on Bones?"

Sully's eyes grew wide, "No way, what motive could I have for doing that?"

Booth mulled this over for a moment. "Then what were you doing there?"

"I planted the evidence." He finally admitted. "But I didn't have anything to do with the hit."

"Son of a bitch." Temperance spat, lunging at him. Booth caught her around her waiste before she could tear his eyeballs out of his head. If there was one thing she hated, it was someone messing with her remains.

"Why?" Booth asked, as he struggled to hold Temperance back.

"I don't know. Someone approached me, held a gun to my head and told me that if I didn't do this, I was a dead man. He said that his boss would know if I didn't follow through, and I believed him. I didn't see the harm in it."

"You're FBI man, grow some balls. Why didn' t you report this?"

"This is bigger than the FBI Booth. If I were you I'd start keeping better company." He looked at Temperance as if she was a loose gernade. "She's going to get you killed."

"If that's how you feel, then why the hell did you try to resume our relationship?" She demanded.

He shook his head. "Because I am a fool."


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19: Make Me Forget**

**RATED MMMM**

_AN: Okay, for all you smut fans... here we go_

* * *

Temperance was unusually quiet as he led her up the stairs to his apartment. Booth knew that the cause of her silence came from the startling information that Sully gave them. It wasn't some lowly criminal that wanted her dead... it was someone powerful. And the one thing that they were going on, the connection to the Jeffersonian, turned out to be a bust. His fear for her was nearly a tangible thing. He wanted to comfort her, but for the first time in their turbulent partnership, he was at a loss for words. 

Pulling out his key, he unlocked his door, and led Temperance inside.

"Hey guys, how'd it--" Angela closed her mouth abruptly as she saw Booth. "What the hell happened to you?"

Not only was his shirt ripped, but it was plastered to his hard chest from being doused with water. He could only imagine how he looked to the artist.

"Wait, don't tell me..." She looked toward her best friend, "testosterone spill?"

Temperance smiled weakly. "Aisle five."

She stood their for a moment, unmoving, looking into Angela's eyes. Temperance realized in that moment that she really took the woman for granted. She was always there for her, whether Temperance deserved it or not. Loving her unconditionally.

Tears filled her eyes.

"Sweetie..." Her voice trailed off, as Temperance stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the her. Never in their whole friendship had the aloof doctor been the one to initiate a hug, and Angela felt her own eyes begin to sting.

"Hey, it's okay." Angela soothed, as her friend cried into her shoulder.

"I love you." Temperance choked out.

Angela stifled a sob. "I love you too, Brenn."

Hodgin's came up behind Booth, and the two men stared helplessly as their women clung to each other, crying softly.

"I don't want to die, Ange." Temperance whispered low enough so that only Angela heard.

"You won't, Sweetie." She told her, her heart breaking at her friends quiet confession.

Drawing in a deep breath, Temperance ended the hug, wiping at her eyes hastily. "Thanks Ange... for everything."

* * *

Temperance was sitting on the edge of the bed when Booth came out of the bathroom. As she lifted her eyes to his, he was momentarily caught off guard by the extent of emotion swimming in them. She stood up as he entered, and remained motionless. "I want you Booth." Her words were so soft, he wondered briefly if he had imagined them. Until she began unbuttoning her shirt... 

Her eyes never left his as she began the slow torture of undressing. Stark desire was so intense, so raw, that it deepened the color of his dark eyes to almost midnight black.

"Come here." His body shook with wanting her. He had been with other women, but he had never felt like this. Never needed like this. In that moment, when he emerged from the bathroom, and she was looking at him with those damn sexy...vulnerable eyes, the realization that he couldn't live with out her came to him. She was sunshine. She was laughter. She was everything.

When Temperance stepped into his arms, she felt the safe for the first time in days. "Make me forget..." She whispered. "Please Booth, just make me forget."

Booth bunched her hair in his hand and, tilting her head, caught her soft sigh in his mouth. The hard peaks of her nipples pressed tightly into his chest as her body melted into his. His tongue tangled with hers, hot and moist, until a river of need burst from him. He wanted her so much that he couldn't breathe, couldn't think straight. Her skin was so soft against his and her throaty little moans nearly drove him mad.

She cried out when his mouth closed over her nipple, suckling hard as his fingers tugged at her panties. She arched her body into his, wanting more of him. His hand slid down between her legs, to cover the dampness and she jerked in his arms. Her need just as strong as his own. He took his time, lavishing attention on her breasts, rubbing and nipping until she was begging for mercy, all the while moving her backward to the bed.

When the edge of the bed hit her knees, he lowered her gently, his mouth once more on hers, hard and insistent, refusing to allow her a moment to think. His hand slid up and down her thigh as he pressed soft kisses along her neck and chest.

His eyes met hers as his tongue paid lavish attention to her belly button, and then began to track lower, dropping little kisses and teasing bites all the way down to her mound. Booth wanted nothing more than to sink into her heat... but not before she was writhing mindlessly. He opened her thighs to accommodate his shoulders, feeling her nervousness as if it was his own.

_Relax... It's just me, Bones. _

When he felt her nerves ease, he flicked his tongue along her moist seam. She nearly came apart right there, and he could feel it. He pushed his tongue inside her, with a slow deliberate stroke. Her hand twisted in his hair as she pushed forward against his mouth. He flicked and stabbed with his tongue, sucked and teased until she bucked against his mouth, sobbing for release.

Temperance couldn't catch her breath, as the pleasure crashed over her, wave after wave of it, her body not her own, but his to do with as he wanted. She screamed out as her entire body contracted.

_I can't take any more. _Her voice cried with in his mind. But she wanted more, _needed _more. She wanted to feel him inside her, slamming into her until the world faded around them. _Please Booth..._

Finally, he surged into her, filling her with the enormous length of him. She was frantic, pounding back against him. She could feel her body winding tighter and tighter. Or was that his? No longer able to discern his passion from her own.. Suddenly they both shattered simultaneously, each of them crying out their pleasure into each other's mouths, as they rode the waves of their passion.

Booth collapsed on top of her, struggling to draw air into his lungs.

_How'd I do? _

Temperance chuckled. _I don't even remember my own name._

Rolling off her, he gathered her into his arms, _We'll get though this Bones... we always do._

_As long as I have you, I can get through anything. _

* * *

_AN: Next chapter will contain the tortured war dream, and an unexpected visitor..._


	20. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20: What Doesn't Kill Us**

**_AN: I wanted to get this up a few days ago, but I kept rewriting the nightmare. It wasn't coming out the way I saw in my head, but I finally got it right. Hope you guys enjoy. Please Review!!!_**

* * *

From the moment the nightmare was upon her, Temperance knew with a sick certainty that it was not her own. It was as if she was an invisible entity, watching helplessly as the horrific scenes unfolded before her in sharp, vivid detail 

_The first beatings hadn't been so bad-- before _**he **_had shown up. They kicked and punched him, stomping on his wounded leg a couple of times, but for the most part refrained from torturing him, waiting to find out what their leader had in mind. The man sent his eldest son. __Not only was the little prick skilled with every method of torture that his sick mind would conjure-- but he enjoyed it. The bastard seemed to get off on inflicting pain-- and didn't even bother trying to extract information anymore._

_Booth wasn't sure how long he had been a POW for, could have been a week, or a year, the days seemed to bleed together when you lived in a constant state of pain and starvation. During the worst of it, he would silently pray to God that this time they would go to far... this time, they would end his life. But they never did. _

_He no longer prayed for a release from this hell. Because he no longer wanted to die. He wanted revenge._

_Booth was laying on the dirt floor, blood oozing from various parts of his body, as flies and other biting insects congregated for the feast. His hands were tied in front of him, but they had left his legs free, believing him incapacitated after their latest tortures. _

_One of his personal favorites, something the men called falaqa, which involved beating the soles of his feet. It wasn't the worst thing he had been subjected to... nor the most humiliating._

_He had endured it stoically, removing himself from the pain as he had fast learned to do, but the fires of retribution burned in his stomach._

_Rage, cold and deep, like a turbulent river hidden beneath the calm expression of his face._

_The dangerous emotion poured through his body and flooded his veins. He deliberately fed it, recounting every detail of the last "interrogation" session, with _**him**_. The cigarette burns, small circles marring his chest and shoulders. The whip marks that had peeled the skin from his back, and when Booth made no sound, he began beating the soles of his feet-- and that had only been the beginning of several hours at the hands of a twisted madman._

_Booth could taste the rage in his mouth as his cell door swung open, and two soldiers sauntered in. He felt the coil inside him winding tighter and tighter. He knew that escape was an impossibility, but if he was going down, he was taking some of these fuckers with him._

_A hand bunched in Booth's hair, and yanked hard, to bring his head up. Ice cold water splashed in his face, ran down his chest into the wounds. The second soldier rubbed a paste of salt and burning leaves into the cigarette burns, and they both laughed. _

_"One of these times, you will break for him." The man said tauntingly, in his native tongue. He leaned down, to peer into his Booth's eyes._

_He must have seen death there-- the cold rage and icy determination. He gasped, but was a heartbeat to slow in trying to jerk away. Booth moved fast, a speeding blur as he looped his arms around the soldiers neck, and used him as a shield as the other soldier began shooting. The force knocked both men to the ground. Booth had only seconds, as he pulled a knife out of the mans waistband and turned it on the ropes binding his hands. Once they were free, he whipped the knife with deadly accuracy, landing it in the first soldiers throat._

_As the body hit the floor with a loud thump, ten more soldiers came running into the cell with their guns drawn. _

_Booth put his hands on the back of his head, and smiled. They would most likely kill him for this, but it was so very worth it._

_The men stepped aside as _**he **_entered. To Booth's surprise, the man looked pleased. _

_"Suspend him." He ordered. Three soldiers came forward and dragged Booth to his feet. They roped a cord around a pipe that went across the cell ceiling, and tied it to his wrists, pulling roughly, and stretching him to the point that he feared one of his shoulders had dislocated._

_Hooking up cables to a battery, the ruthless man came forward, and shocked him._

_Booth bit back the urge to cry out as a sharp pain ripped through his body. The only thing that kept him from doing so, as he was shocked again and again was repeating the "sniper anthem" in his head._

_As my M40 fires_

_His life will expire_

_A shot to the head_

_My target is dead_

_Walking in a sniper wonderland_

Temperance watched with abject horror as the man she loved was shocked over and over. How could anyone live through that? She wondered tearfully.

"Stop it!" She screamed. But it was to no avail. No one could hear her, or see her for that matter. She may as well have been a fucking ghost.

_No!_ She thought angrily _This might be one of Booth's flashbacks, but damn it, it was still a dream._

With renewed hope, Temperance walked toward Booth. Concentrating all her newly found powers, she focused on Booth. On their connection. Offering a quick prayer to the God she didn't quite believe in, Temperance reached out, and grasped Booth's face between her hands.

"Look at me." She urged.

But his eyes remained blank. Unfocused.

"Damn it Booth, look at me!" She all but shouted into his face.

He blinked once. Twice. "Bones?"

Letting out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, Temperance nodded through her tears. "Yeah, baby, it's me."

"But... you can't be here--"

"Shh..." She soothed, pressing a kiss to his cracked, bleeding lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning her body into his. "This is just a dream, Booth."

"You can fight this."

He shook his head. "I can't... I'm too tired."

"Close your eyes." She whispered. When he didn't immediately comply, she ran the pads of her thumbs over his eyelids.

"Now, imagine that we're on the beach." Her voice was low and soothing. Even as she fought back the urge to weep into his arms for the horrors he had faced. Drawing in a deep breath, she knew she had to be strong. Strong for Booth, strong for herself.

"The sun is hot, but there is a cool breeze coming off the ocean, do you feel it?"

Booth opened one eye. "What are you wearing?"

Laughing and crying at the same time, she snuggled into the crook of his neck, and closed her own eyes.

"I'm wearing a light blue sundress, that barely reaches my mid-thigh." There, that was sexy right? "And you have one a pair of khakis, and a button down white shirt. unbuttoned of course." She teased.

"We're walking along the water, holding hands, as the waves gently lap at our feet..." Her voice trailed off as the smell of sweat and urine was replaced by the sweet smell of the ocean, and the sound of seagulls crying in the distance invaded her hears.

Her eyes flew open. No longer were they in the dank cell, but on a stunning beach.

"Booth?" She whispered.

Slowly Booth opened his eyes, and gasped with relief.

"You did it." His voice was laced with awe, as he pulled her against his chest. "Thank you."

Temperance placed a kiss on his mouth, gently at first, then more demanding.

_I love you_. He thought fiercely, the words echoing in both minds.

* * *

"Honey?" Max Keenan winced at the sight of his daughter wrapped in the arms of her federal agent. Thankfully, the covers were pulled up to their shoulders, because it didn't look as if either of them was wearing clothes. "Honey?" He called a little louder.

This time, both Temperance and Agent Booth stirred. Blinking up at him with confusion.

"Dad?" Temperance asked.

Once the cobwebs cleared, and Temperance realized that her father was standing in the middle of Booth's room, and that she was naked in bed, she felt her face flood with heat. Damn.

"Jeez, Dad. Ever heard of knocking?"

Shrugging sheepishly, Max smiled at his daughter. "I'll put coffee on as you two get dressed." He turned his disapproving eyes on Booth. "And just what are your intentions with my little girl, Agent Booth?"

"Dad!"

Max shrugged again, and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

As Temperance moved to get out of bed, Booth pulled her back. "Thank you, Bones. Those dreams... they really take their toll on me."

Reaching out, she ran a hand through his already tousled hair. "I've never felt more helpless in my life." She admitted. "I'd like to tell you something about my own past. I wasn't tortured... but I understand what it's like to be held captive. Not knowing whether the next day might be your last."

A fire ignited in those beautiful chocolate eyes, anger swelling with her words.

_It's over Booth. And I promise to tell you everything. But let's go see what my father has to say first._

_You know... _Booth began, trying to lighten the mood, _I've never been caught in bed by a girls father before. _As the thought took hold, he shuddered. _Damn, do you think he'll light me on fire?_

Temperance let out a bark of laughter.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER 21: Death Wish**

_AN: Thank you so much for all the great reviews for the last chapter. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. So with out tooo much of a wait, here's the next installment. R&R!!!_

* * *

Max was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the newspaper and sipping his coffee, when Temperance and Booth made their appearance. 

"Make yourself comfortable." Booth muttered under his breath, as he took the furthest seat from the known convict, AKA-- his girlfriends dad.

Unfortunately, Max heard his comment, and scowled. "Like you made yourself comfortable with my daughter?"

Booth couldn't hide the flush that crept up his neck and spread across his face. "Umm, about that... I hope you know that I love her with all my heart."

"I know that, boy. If I didn't... you'd be fighting for your life right now."

Booth believed him.

"Dad." Temperance groaned. "Booth is not the first man I've been with, in fact--"

Max covered his ears in a childish gesture. "LA LA LA LA."

Temperance closed her mouth, shaking her head disapprovingly at her father's antics.

After he was sure that she wasn't going to continue her sentence, he lowered his hands and smiled at her. "How are you doing, baby?"

She shrugged, still not entirely comfortable with her Dad's endearments. "Some one put a hit on me, which I'm sure you already knew, and that's why you're here right now." She watched his face closely, as she deliberately delivered the message of her hit.

Max was silent, fear and anger washing through him. Yes, he knew. And he felt damn helpless. The anger deepened into full blown rage. "I'm looking into it."

Temperance didn't even try to suppress the relief flooding through her. If her dad was after information, he would go to any lengths to get it. She briefly thought about the terrifying time when Booth was kidnapped, and she and her father worked together to get him back. Max Keenan was a ruthless man, but sometimes being ruthless wasn't a bad thing. In that regard, Temperance was more like her father than she cared to admit.

"Do you have any idea who would do this?" Booth asked, switching to Agent-mode.

Max raised an eyebrow. "If I did, he'd be lit up light a fucking torch on the fourth of July."

"There has already been three attempts on her life." Booth shook his head in disgust. "Agent Sullivan admitted to planting evidence for whoever is doing this. He claims to not know the identity, but he says that it's a powerful person."

"Tim Sullivan?"

His voice was so low, that they they had to strain to hear him. Temperance felt the surge of darkness, of danger, something lethal and deadly emanating from him.

"Dad..." She warned. "Sully is not to be lit on fire, is that clear?"

"But honey, he betrayed you." He said, as if that was a perfectly logical reason to light someone on fire.

"Dad!"

"Oh, come on, Bones. Don't be so hard."

"Booth!"

"Fine, I promise." Max finally conceded. Of course, that didn't mean he couldn't rough him up a bit. The thought made him smile.

Back to business, Max leveled Booth with a frightening stare. "You will keep her safe." It wasn't a question. And Booth was pretty good at reading between the lines. If he failed, he was dead. What the man didn't know was that if he failed, he was dead anyway. It wouldn't matter if he was walking around or in the ground.

"Daddy?" Parker appeared in the doorway, rubbing his eyes.

Booth held out his arms to his son, and the little boy ran to him. "How'd you sleep, Bub?"

"I had a bad dream about Dr. Bones, Daddy."

Booth frowned. "What was it?"

"Someone was trying to hurt her." Tears filled his eyes, and in one quick movement, he dove from his father's lap into Brennan's.

Her arms wrapped around him with out hesitation. "Hey, it's okay." She soothed, running her fingers through is unruly hair. "I'm a tough lady, I'll be alright."

The boy looked up at her, "Could you beat up Daddy?"

Temperance laughed, amazed at the child's abrupt change in moods. "Absolutely."

"Cool." "No way!" They replied simultaneously.

Max watched the exchange with suspiciously wet eyes.

Noticing him for the first time, the little boy extended his hand.. "Hello, I'm Parker." He said, remembering his manners.

Max shook it, smiling at the adult gesture. "I'm Max."

Temperance kissed the child's head. "Max is _my _Daddy." She told him, unaware of the effect her words had on said man.

"When Dr. Bones and my Daddy get married, will you be my Grandpa?"

Booth winced at his son's words. The image of Max lighting the school bully on fire, for messing with his son sprang to mind.

"I'd love too, Parker." He said smiling widely. "I don't have any Grand kids, you know."

Temperance ignored the sudden tripping of her heart. For the first time since she found out that her father was alive, she wanted to throw herself in his arms, and cry into his chest. He had always been her pillar of strength growing up, and she needed that now more than ever. But the knowledge of his past sins held her back.

Booth seemed to notice her turbulent feelings, because reached over and grabbed her hand. With Booth touching her, she could keep her emotions in check.

_He's your father Temperance, don't feel guilty for loving him. _

Her eyes met his, and held. _Wouldn't you?_

_I don't know. _He answered honestly.

"Don't be sad, Dr. Bones." Parker whispered softly, snuggling deeper into her arms. Temperance wasn't sure if he heard their telepathic conversation, or if he could just feel her emotions.

Chuckling softly, she answered, "I'll try."

A phone began to shrill, and Max jumped up, muttering "Excuse me." He flipped open his phone. "Yeah?" He barked, exiting the kitchen.

Once he disappeared around the corner, Booth turned to his son. "Hey Buddy, why don't you go play in your room, while I make some pancakes, okay? Daddy has to talk to Dr. Bones and Max for a little bit about grown up stuff."

Parker tilted his head, "About the bad man? The one with the picture on his neck?"

This caught Booth's attention, and he knelt down, taking Parker by the shoulders. "What bad man? The one from your dream?"

Parker nodded.

"Could you describe him, Buddy?"

"I think so."

"Good, that's real good." He hugged his son briefly, before saying, "We'll go visit Aunt Angela at work later, and you can describe the bad man to her and she'll draw him, okay?"

"Okay Daddy. Can I go play with my Lego's now?"

"Go ahead."

As Parker scampered off, Booth faced Temperance. "Do you think it's legit?"

She nodded. "I can feel Parker's power, it's pretty strong Booth. I think maybe we should all take a trip to Agent Willis' house and talk to Evelyn. For one, we need to learn to keep Parker from hearing or seeing every mental image we send each other."

Booth motioned toward the door her father took. "You gonna tell him?"

"I don't know. Maybe some day."

As if on cue, Max re-entered the room, with a dark look on his face. "That was an old friend I had looking into things for me..." He looked from Booth to Temperance. "Sully was right, this is big." He rubbed his eyes wearily, aging ten years before their eyes. "We don't have a name yet, but whoever it is..."

As his voice trailed off again, Temperance was filled with dread. "What is it, Dad?"

With a defeated sigh he answered. "The hit came from a high-ranking goverment official. I don't know why, Baby, but someone in the goverment wants you dead."


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22: Revelations**

_AN: Okay, I'm going to begin to unravel this mess now, of course not with out a couple more attempts on Brennan's life, some more ass-kicking and lots more fluff. Let the show begin..._

_Sorry that its taking me forever to update. I'll try to finish it up within the next couple of weeks._

_R&R Please!! _

* * *

The conversation was kept light, on the drive to the Jeffersonian. No talk of assassins or conspiracies. With Parker chatting animatedly from the back-seat, Temperance and Booth were content just listening to him for the time being. Once he was securely tucked away with Angela, they could dwelve into the horror that had become their lives. So many questions burned in Temperance's head. 

Was this an official goverment matter? Or was it personal? As her mind raced with these questions she had no answer to, Temperance's head began to throb.

Rubbing her temples, she groaned softly.Yup, her headache was back with avengence.

As Booth pulled into the Jeffersonian, the car grew silent.

"Are you alright, Dr. Bones?" Parker asked intuitively.

"I'm fine, honey." Yet, the tremor in her voice belied her words. She felt like her head was being repeatedly shut in a car door. Remnants from the accident, or stress? Probably a little of both.

Climbing out of the car was torture, every movement caused a sharp pain to rip through her brain.

"Bones?" He rushed around the car, and took her arm to steady her. "Jeez, Bones maybe we should come back when your feeling better. Your head feels like it's splitting in two."

She scowled. "Yeah thanks, I noticed."

"Do you want to leave?" Booth asked, full of concern.

"No, I just need some Advil, I'll be fine." she answered stubbornly.

"Dr. Bones?" Parker tugged at the hem of her shirt, and she bent down, so he could look at her with out straining his neck.

"What is it Buddy?"

Without a word, the child put his little hands on her temples, his brow drawn together in conscentration. Temperance was about to ask what he was doing, when the poundng in her head began to ease. After a moment, her headache had disappeared completely.

Her jaw dropped. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." He said. "You were doing it, so I thought it would make you feel better if I did it to. It did, didn't it?"

"Yes, thank you." She swung the boy into her arms, delighting in his happy squeal.

"What happened?"

Temperance couldn't help but laugh at Booth's confusion.

"What?" He asked again, jogging to catch up with her. "What'd I miss?"

"Other than the fact that your son is at least part empath?"

"Empath?" Booth asked.

"Just one of the many variations of ESP."

He arched an eyebrow. "Since when did you become an expert?"

"Since I woke up hearing peoples thoughts." Temperance shot back as she opened the door to the Jeffersonian, and held it as Booth walked through.

"You know, if I was a lesser man, it might make me feel insecure with you always holding the door for me."

Chuckling at his comment, she shoved him lightly. "Don't be ridiculous."

His teeth flashed, as he roped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. With Parker resting on her hip, and Booth holding her against him, Temperance had never felt more complete.

"Hi guys!" Angela said cheerfullly, rounding the corner.

"Just the lady we were looking for."

She eyed Booth suspiciously, "Why?"

"Relax Ange, we just need you do draw a face that Parker describes to you." Temperance said, placing Parker on his feet.

Turning her eyes to the boy, she gave him her warmest smile. "I can do that." She offered him a hand. "Shall we?"

Returning her smile with an impish grin, Parker took her hand. "Bye Daddy, Bye Dr. Bones."

The last sound they heard as the two disappeared down the hall was Angela laughing. "Dr. Bones, is it?"

Temperance elbowed Booth playfully, "Now look what you've done."

One, dark brow lifted. "I didn't do anything, _you_ are the one who let him call you that. He didn't even have to wear you down."

She threw him a saucy grin, "Well, he is a lot cuter than you."

* * *

Leaning back on the couch, Temperance frowned. "Something has been bothering me about this whole thing." 

Booth stopped pacing her office and faced her. "What, like someone repeatedly trying to kill you?"

They had been in her office brainstorming for the past hour, and the only thing the succeeded in doing was becoming irritable.

"There is no need for sarcasm, Booth."

Sighing audibly, he sat down beside her. "I'm sorry Bones, this is just so damn frustrating."

"I know." Placing her hand on his thigh, she was instantly drawn into all the turbulent emotions running through him.

_You are going to drive yourself crazy, Booth. _Her voice whispered through his mind, soft and soothing. He lifted his face to meet her eyes.

_The more I think about this, the more agitated I become. _He answered honestly. _This thing is so damn confusing, why would some one from the goverment want you dead?_

_I don't know. Do you think its personal, or official?_

Booth's eyes darkened. "It has to be personal. If it was official, you'd already be dead."

Instead of going into hysterics, like any normal woman would do, his Bones only nodded. "Yeah, I thought that too."

"Can you think of anyone from the Goverment that you pissed off lately?"

She snorted. "Shit, Booth. I piss off at least ten a week, maybe more."

"Can you think of anyone in paticular?"

A moment passed by before she answered. "Besides you? No."

His lips twitched. "You can be pretty aggrivating." In a sensual, I want to rip your clothes off kind of way, he thought to himself. Unable to prevent his thoughts from turning in that particular direction, his eyes darkened.

Sensing a change in his mood, Temperance glanced his way.

Big mistake.

Raw hunger blazed in his ethereal gaze, burning her insides. Heat rose from somewhere deep within her, causing a shudder to rip through her nerves. It was amazing how one look from him effected her so much.

Booth groaned as he was hit full on with the wave of her desire, leaning forward he captured her mouth with his own. "God, I'll never get enough of you." He said, his deep voice graveled and sexy as he pressed her back against the couch.

She smiled against his lips, _One can only hope. _

As Booth deepened the kiss, she marveled at how easily he could make her forget herself. Forget that someone was out there wanted very much to see her dead. It was a welcome distraction from all her worries. She briefly wondered how she managed before he came into her life.

Arms of steel tightened around her, his muscles tense. He raised his head slowly, his eyes locking with hers. Large callused hands skimmed over her skin, as he traced her face.

The intimate moment was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Loudly.

Both Temperance and Booth turned their heads to look at the culprit who had ruined their moment. Angela stood in the doorway, wearing an ear to ear grin.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I have a face." She waved a sheet of paper at them, still grinning.

Booth, still on top of her, held out his hand for the drawing. "Where's Parker?"

"Hodgins' is showing him his bug collection." She frowned. "Aren't you going to get up."

He flushed, shaking his head. "I'm gonna need a minute if you know what I mean."

Angela burst into laughter. "Well I'll just step outside, I don't think your soldier is going to stand down in _that_ position."

He shook his head at the woman's audacity, as she showed herself out. Pushing off Temperance, he sat beside her, adjusting his pants in a vain attempt to accomadate his arousal.

With a sigh of defeat, he gave up and picked up Angela's drawing, the face, while very well drawn, did not look familiar to him.

"I don't recognize him." He handed the paper to Brennan. "Do you?"

The moment Temperance's eyes touched the life-like picture, her face paled. "Oh God." She whispered.

Booth frowned. "What? Do you know who that is?"

"This is bad. Very very bad."

"What?" He nearly shouted. "Bones, who the hell is that?"

She then uttered the name that she had sworn would never pass her lips. "Juan Guzma."

_AN: For those of you who didn't see the episode, or had forgotten, Juan Guzma was the name mentioned in season 1 episode The Woman in the Car. _


	23. Chapter 23

**CHAPTER 23: Guzman**

_AN: It was brought to my attention that the guys name was Guzman, not Guzma, so a quick thanks to those of you who clarified that. Also, I just wanted to apologize for any spelling errors, I didn't have time to proof read it. I won't do that again, I hate making stupid errors like that. But great reviews anyway, thank you all so much._

_R&R please!!!!_

"Who the hell is Juan Guzman?" Booth asked.

With out a word Temperance stood up and went over to the office door, locking it and then went to close the blinds before coming back to her seat.

"Okay, now you're making me nervous."

Drawing in a deep breath, she began. "I was in Columbia about nine years ago, excavating a large pit of cadavers, that was stumbled upon by a couple of children. There was forty-four bodies in total. After my team gathered all of the bones, I began working to identify them, and find a cause of death." She paused, raking her fingers through her hair. "Many of the victims were missing their hands, all but two were littered with gunshot wounds."

"Guerilla's" Booth spat.

"Yeah, all the facts pointed to them, but for some reason Wilkins didn't want me to rule that my official finding."

"Wilkins? As in Harold Wilkins, the Vice President?"

Temperance nodded. "He was at the American Embassy, I was to report all my findings to him. He told me that I was wrong, that it must have been the Flores."

"Fernando Jose Flores? The drug lord?"

Again, she nodded. "That's the one. I tried telling Wilkins that drug Cartels weren't in the habit of cutting off peoples hands." She let out a growl of frustration. "I was just out of school, younger than Zack even, so no one really took me seriously. They called in Michael to confirm."

"Did he?"

Her eyes grew hard. "He said that my findings were inconclusive, therefore he couldn't confirm."

"That must have pissed you off."

"I didn't give up that easily, I began to ask around, see if any one else went missing in the area." Her voice fell just above a whisper. "That's when I met Juan."

Holding up his picture, she studied the face, her brows drawn together. "He told me this grand story about how his wife and only son were killed by Guerillas. And I believed him." Temperance spat, nearly choking on the bitterness. "Little did I know that he was the son of the Guerillas leader."

Booth let out a string of curses, afraid of where her story was going.

"He was playing me the whole time, seeing how much information I had, what I planned on doing with it." She shook her head in disgust, "What he didn't know was that our Vice President didn't give a damn about the truth, he just wanted to catch himself a drug lord."

"I was in my room going over the pictures, seeing as I was no longer allowed access to the actual remains, when there was a knock at the door. It was Juan. I knew in that moment that I was in trouble, there was something in his eyes that was pure evil." Booth took her hand, having sensed her struggle to continue.

"He told me that I was much too pretty to let go to waste. That maybe he would keep me around as his toy until he got bored of me." Booth's anger welled up at her words, the image of a man trying to take Bones against her will raged inside his mind. He stood up suddenly, looking for something to hit.

"Relax Booth, he didn't succeed."

He stopped pacing and turned to look at her. "What happened, Temperance."

"I stabbed him in the Brachiocephalic Artery, he bled out within seconds."

Deflated, Booth dropped down on the couch. "Jesus."

"I left his body in my room and went straight to the Embassy. Wilkins told me that we had to sweep this under the rug. He would have the body taken care of, and I would be sent back to the states. He told me that our men had enough to deal with in Iraq, with the Gulf War, that we didn't have the strength to deal with another one."

"Are you kidding me?" Booth asked, his anger flaring up again.

"No, I was told that if anyone ever mentioned his name, to call him immediately."

"Did any that ever happen?"

"Once. Agent Samantha Pickering from the States Department came to question us, she asked me about Juan. I called Wilkins right away, he had me put her on the phone and ordered her to destroy all of her notes, and sent a car to pick her up."

Booth's eyes took on a predatory gleam. "Well I'd say that is one pissed off Government Agent."

"I don't know, Booth. Something just isn't sitting well with me."

Leaning over, he brushed his lips against hers. "Maybe your right, but its a place to start."

_AN: Sorry its so short, but I just needed a filler to explain about the Guzman thing. Next chapter will be longer, and filled with more action. _

_Don't forget to Review!!_


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER 24: It's Not Over**

_AN: The reviews are great, keep them coming._

* * *

As Temperance and Booth entered Hodgins office, they were greeted by the sight of little Parker standing on a stool looking into a microscope. 

"Do you see that little blobby thing?" Hodgins asked, "that's a parasite called Sporozoa, it's basic function–"

"Dear Lord, please stop tainting my son with all your squintish knowledge." Booth practically whined.

Temperance couldn't help but smile at his petulance.

"But Daddy, Uncle Hodgy is gonna teach me to be a ento–enitomoli..."

"Entomologist." Hodgins whispered.

"Yeah," the boy said excitedly. "Entomagist." He was so proud of his pronunciation that no one had the heart to correct him. "I would get to play with bugs and slime all day. Isn't that the coolest ever!"

Walking over to his son, he ruffled his hair. "Yeah Bub, the coolest." Although the daggers he was shooting at the Entomologist in question said otherwise.

Lifting Parker off the stool, he set him on his feet, kneeling down so that they were eye level.

"Daddy has to ask you a question about the dream you had." Pain flashed in the boys eyes, and Booth hated himself for being the cause of it. But this was important. From what Temperance said, Juan Guzman was very much dead... and if that was the case, then why was Parker dreaming about him?

"What is it, Daddy?"

"Can you tell me how Dr. Bones looked in your dream?"

"She looked like Dr. Bones." He said, his brows drawn together in confusion.

As Booth began to sigh, Parker added, "But her hair was yellow, like mommy's."

His eyes widened as he looked toward Temperance. "Blonde, huh? I'd never have imagined."

She shrugged. "Someone told me that blondes have more fun." She said flatly. "I disagreed."

Rising to his feet, Booth asked, "So his dream was of the initial attack?"

"Must have been, It that was the only time I ever dyed my hair."

Frowning, Booth's mind raced. Why was Parker dreaming of this attack, was it related to what was going on now?

After Temperance told him about Juan Guzman's death, he had called Evelyn. She told him that ESP is extremely vague, and chances are that if his son was dreaming of Guzman, than there perp was probably linked to him somehow.

_You're giving me a headache. _Temperance teased.

A slight smile touched his lips. _Sorry. _Aloud he said, "Okay, so we stick to the original plan. Let's go pay Pickering a visit."

Hodgins head shot up, "That chic from the States Department?"

"Yeah. Would you mind keeping an eye on Parker for a little bit?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. I was about to show him my Fungi collection."

Booth groaned.

Temperance chuckled.

After giving Parker a kiss goodbye, they headed for the door.

"Hey!" Hodgins called after them. "Tell Pickering that _I am not benign." _

* * *

After making a couple of phone calls, Booth had the address for one Samantha Pickering at 503 Prospect Hill Dr. With a quick glance in his rearview mirror, he pulled his car onto the freeway. He felt a brief wave of panic wash through Temperance, but it was gone as quick as it came, leaving him wondering if he imagined it. 

_I guess I'm still a little nervous on the freeway. _She admitted, reading his mind.

Booth grasped her hand. _Hey, it's normal. _

_It's an irrational fear brought on by the prospect of the same thing occurring._

Amusement glittered in his eyes. _How about just saying, 'Hey... it's normal.'_

Temperance turned her head to hide her smile. The man was impossible. His ability to bring out the humor in her in any situation never ceased to amaze.

The next twenty minutes went by in comfortable silence, Temperance was lost in a sea of thoughts. That's why when Booth pulled into the small driveway she looked up, surprised.

The house was your average run of the mill colonial. Although, she noted, the garden was terribly neglected, and the yard hadn't seen a mower in quite some time.

"Ready?"

She sighed, not really looking forward to seeing the obnoxious woman again. "Let's just get this over with."

Booth led the way to the door, rapping a few times before stepping back beside Temperance. They only had to wait a few moments before the door swung open to reveal a disheveled Pickering. She looked nothing like the woman who had questioned her nearly a year before. Her hair was greasy and plastered to her face, as if she hadn't showered in a week, she seemed to have put on about twenty pounds, and the woman reeked, a nausiating combination of booze, cigarettes and body odor.

"You certainly let yourself go, didn't you."

"Bones!" Booth whispered harshly.

"What?" Temperance asked, waving a hand a the woman, "She did."

Ignoring the banter, Pickering stepped forward. "You..." Her voice was harsh. "You ruined my life!"

"I'll apologize if you stop breathing on me." Temperance told her, trying desperately not to gag. Decomposing corpses had nothing on Pickering's breath.

_Would it kill you to at least _pretend _to be civil. _Booth asked, his tone exasperated.

She ignored his comment, keeping her focus on the foul-smelling woman.

"What do you want?"

"Did you put a hit out on me?"

"Bones!"

Without waiting for an answer, Temperance grabbed her wrist.

_Wish I had that kind of money. Hope they get lucky and you get dead. _Pickering's thoughts raced through her head, as the woman herself said, "Maybe I did."

Temperance flung her arm away. "She didn't do it. Let's go."

"How do you know that bitch?!" She shouted at their backs. "You got me fired! You ruined my life! I hope you do die?"

In a childish gesture, Temperance flipped the woman off, over her shoulder.

* * *

Walking into the Jeffersonian, Temperance got a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, clutching her mid-section, she turned to Booth. "Something is wrong." She gasped. 

Booth was beside her in an instant. "What is it, baby."

"I don't know."

Shrugging out of his grasp, she took of down the hall. The horrible feeling getting stronger and stronger.

By the time she reached Hodgins office, she was in a full blown sprint. Pushing the door open she let out a strangled cry.

Hodgins body was sprawled out on the ground, blood pooling around his head.

Temperance rushed to his side, and checked his pulse, gasping in relief when she found it faint, but steady.

"Bones, what the– Oh shit!" Booth closed the distance in two steps, dropping to a knee beside them.

"He's alive." She told him, "But he needs medical attention, fast."

Looking around the room frantically, Booth asked, "Where is Parker? Where is my son?"

Temperance looked up at her lover, and for once, was not able to offer any words comfort.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25: Parker**

_AN: My story is nearly complete, but I still have a few twists up my sleeve, so enjoy! R&R please!!!_

_Ps. This chapter is short, so I apologize, but it's just a filler chapter. The next one with be posted with in a couple of days._

* * *

Temperance was hunched over Hodgins, trying to determine the extent of his injury. It appeared that he had been hit with a blunt object, possibly a pipe, or a baseball bat. The fact that he was remained unconscious worried her.

"Yes, my _son!" _Booth yelled into his phone. "Are you people that incompetent that you don't notice when a Scientist and little boy are attacked?"

Temperance couldn't hear what the Jeffersonian's Chief of Security had said, but what ever it was did _not _appease Booth. He went on ranting at the man.

Trying to block out, not only the sound of Booth's shouts, but all the fear and anger he was feeling proved to be a difficult feat. But Temperance was sure, that if she could just concentrate hard enough, she'd be able to pick up on Parker. She felt faint traces of fear, from the boy, but at the moment, Booth's emotions were over powering any everything else.

_Booth, I need you to leave. _She finally told him, he paused his tirade long enough to give her a questioning look. _Your emotions are to powerful, its getting in the way of anything I might find. Why don't you go yell at the guy in person. His office is right down the hall._

He gave her a brief nod, and headed for the door.

_Maybe you should leave your gun. _That earned her a half-hearted smile.

_I'm not the one who shoots first and asks questions later. _He teased weakly.

Once Booth gone, the air around her seemed less dense, and she could feel all different emotions lingering in the air. Fear, anger, excitement...

Drawing in a deep breath, she grasped Hodgins hand, and closed her eyes.

"_Hey Buddy, you gotta see this." Hodgins said excitedly. Giving Parker a boost up, the boy looked into the microscope. _

"_Wow, what's that called?"_

_As Hodgins began to answer, the child went ghost white, staring at something over his shoulder. But before he could turn around, something came down hard, cracking him in the skull. His last thought before the world went black was, 'Please God, keep Parker safe.'_

The first thing Temperance noticed as she came out of Hodgins mind, was the dampness around her eyes. She didn't even know when she had started crying. Seeing what had transpired through Hodgins eyes had been horrible. Temperance still heard the sick _thud _of something slamming into his head. And the fear on Parkers face...

"No!" The bag of takeout Angela was holding fell to the ground, as her hands came up to cover her mouth. Temperance was at her friends side in an instant, pulling the woman into a tight hug.

"It's okay Ange, he's alive. He'll be alright, I promise."

"You can't know that!" She sobbed.

"Sure I can." Temperance pulled back to look her in the eye. "I'm psychic."

Before Angela could answer the Medic's came in. The next hour went by in a blur. The men loaded Hodgins onto a Gurney, and Angela followed them out, holding Hodgins and and telling him she loved him. Temperance had to give a statement to the Cops, Booth came back in the room looking down right pissed. Finally, when the place emptied outTemperance collapsed onto the couch.

_Did you get anything? _

She shook her head. _Not much, just some tidbits from Hodgins head. He didn't see his attacker though. _Temperance paused, she didn't want to give Booth any false hope, but she had an idea.

_What is it?_

Her eyebrows shot up.

"I can feel you, Bones. You have an idea." It was the first time he spoke out loud since the room emptied. He sounded tired.

_I though maybe I could get something from Parker off the microscope. He was looking at something when the attack happened._

He gave her a weak smile. _It's worth a try._

Giving a brief nod, she got of the couch and walked over to the microscope. Closing her eyes, she focused all of her attention on Parker. Picturing him as she last saw him. His red shirt, tan overalls. She pictured him smiling, the way his brown eyes sparkled, looking so much like his father.

Holding his image, she reached out and grasped the microscope.

An instant later, her eyes flew open. "Son of a bitch!" She screamed.

"What?" Booth jumped to his feet.

Temperance barely noticed. "I can't believe it! How could he do this? What the HELL is going on!"

Grasping her by the shoulders, Booth gave her a gentle shake. "Who? Damn it Bones, talk to me. Did you see who took my son?"

Finally, their gazes clashed. "It was Michael."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26: The Plot Thickens**

_AN: Thanks for all the glowing reviews for the last chapter, you guys are great. Here's the next installment, enjoy! R&R._

* * *

The wall shuddered as Booth's fist slammed into, cursing profusely as he did so. Temperance cringed, but remained silent, waiting for his tirade to run its course. There was such a range of emotions ripping through him, that it was beginning to pound at the edges of her temples. Part of her wanted to tell him that he should save his energy for more productive things... like finding where Michael had taken his son. 

Or _why _he had taken him.

Taking your anger out on inanimate objects was not only useless, but illogical. However, on the other hand, she felt his raging need to break something. If he wanted to take some frustration out on the wall, then far be it from her to stop him.

After a few more moments of cursing and hitting things, he stopped abruptly. "Okay." He said breathlessly.

Temperance eyed him wearily. "Are you done now?"

"Yeah, I'm done."

"Then let's go find Parker." She turned on her heel, and headed for the door.

_He is going to be okay, Booth. I can feel it, in my heart... I can feel it._

The weight that was crushing his chest eased at her words, he had never know Temperance to lie, even if was to comfort, it was not in her nature.

_Thanks Bones._

With out a word, she curled her fingers around his, vowing silently, that they would get Parker back., together.

One their way out, Booth stopped to talk to the guard at the main entrance for a few minutes. He was already being interviewed by a couple of Agents that he was somewhat familiar with. "Thomson, Edwards." He greeted with a nod.

"Agent Booth."

Booth waved a hand toward the guard, "Do you mind?"

Shaking their heads, they stepped back, looking mildly intimidated by him. Booth turned his focus on the man in front of him.

"I was just wondering if Dr. Michael Stires had left some time in the past couple of hours." He asked, cutting right to the point.

The guard frowned. "Yes, about an hour and a half ago. Is he involved in this?"

"Did he have a child with him?" Booth asked, ignoring his question.

How does a well-known Doctor slip out of a highly secured building with a small child?

His answer came with the guards chilling answer. "No sir, but he had a large rolling suitcase." Pausing, he said, "big enough to fit a child."

Booth squeezed his eyes closed, imagining how scared Parker must have been. Seeing Hodgins get cracked over the head, not knowing whether the man lived or died, then stuffed into a suitcase and taken away from the people he loved and trusted. It was a traumatic experience for any one to go through, and even worse for a child of five. He vowed in that moment that this man would suffer for what he had done. Nobody messed with his son, _nobody. _

"Are you ready, Bones?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at her.

He frowned. Temperance was standing a few feet back, with a strange look on her face, as if seeing something that wasn't there. His hope soared, perhaps she was having another vision. She and Parker seemed to be connected psychically, it made their chance of finding Parker considerably better.

Booth focused on his own connection with Brennan, to see if he could get anything from what she was seeing. He didn't want to disturb her by speaking, in case he broke what ever spell she was under.

Her mind was closed to him, but he wasn't surprised. When she was trying to use her powers, she had to cut herself off from him. As she told him before, his emotions were too powerful, and too distracting.

Sighing heavily, he waited for her to come to. Making a show of checking his phone, tying his shoe, doing what he could to give her time, so the other Agents didn't notice anything amiss with her. She just looked like she was zoning out, while waiting for him.

Booth was fiddling with his tie, when he felt rather than saw Temperance snap out of it. Suddenly their connection opened back up, along with a flood of emotions from her.

"I think I know where they are headed." She whispered.

And with that, Booth grabbed her arm, and all but dragged her to his truck in his haste to get back his son.

_I don't know if he was taken out in the suitcase, he must have been. But he wasn't in it when I saw him. Parker was in the back seat of Michael's car, they were at a gas station on RT. 5. _She explained, _Michael has a cabin in Virginia, I think that's were they are headed._

Booth shot her a strained version of his charm smile. _I don't know what I'd do with out you, Bones._

Booth had been driving down RT. 5 for about a half an hour, when Temperance suddenly bolted upright. Her head shot around, as if looking for some unseen entity.

"Bones?"

A few moments went by, and Booth didn't think she was going to answer, but finally she looked at him. "Turn around."

He frowned. "Turn around? I can't just turn around."

"You're the FBI, you can do what ever the hell you want. Now _turn around_." It was her sharp, almost frantic tone that had him flipping on his sirens and pulling a life threatening U-turn, damn near killing themselves as an eighteen-wheeler had to swerve to keep from smashing into the back of them.

Once his heart-rate had returned to its normal rhythm, Booth looked at the woman beside him. _Please tell me you had a good reason for trying to kill us._

_Parker is heading back this way. I felt him. _Her eyebrows drew together in confusion. _I don't understand Booth, his fear was... gone. He felt relieved. _

_Maybe the cops have him. _Booth offered, but Temperance shook her head.

_No, it didn't feel like he was with the cops._

After all they had been through lately, Booth wasn't about to question Temperance's feelings. He was about to ask her what she thought about it when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Hi Honey,"

"Dad?" She still wasn't entirely used to the sound of his voice.

"Yeah, look Honey, I ran into something interesting while I was following a lead."

"What?" She asked, then, "You have a lead?"

"Well sort of, and I'll explain everything once I meet up with you guys."

"Dad, now really isn't a good time." She sighed, unsure of how to tell her father that Parker was kidnaped–

"Actually, it is. I seem to have come across something that belongs to Booth." In the back round, Temperance heard giggles. Her heart stopped.

"Dad, was that...?"

"Bones!" She let out the breath she didn't realize she had been holding at the sound of Parker's voice. "Bones, Grandpa found me!" Parker cried excitedly.

Tears of relief welled in her eyes. "I'm so glad, baby." She whispered.

_Bones? _

Temperance glanced at Booth, _He's safe. Parker is safe. My Dad has him._

"Parker? Your Daddy wants to talk to you. We've been very worried." After saying that, she handed off her phone.

"Hey Bub, how are you doing?" While his words were calm, Temperance felt all of his worry, and fear, all of his relief mingling together. It was amazing that he managed to sound so normal.

"I'm okay. Is Hodgy going to be alright? I was really scared."

"He'll be fine buddy." Booth prayed he wasn't lying to the boy.

"I love you, Daddy."

Closing his eyes against the tears, Booth whispered, "I love you, too."

"Grandpa wants to talk to you now."

_Grandpa? _

Temperance shrugged.

"Booth?"

"I'm here, Max."

"Just wondering where you wanted to meet up."

"There is a diner about ten miles up the road."

"Yeah, I don't think that's such a great idea. Maybe we could just meet at your place."

"Why?" All he wanted to do at the moment was hold his son. He didn't think he could wait another half hour for that.

"Well, you know Dr. Stires?"

"The bastard that took my son? Yeah I know him."

"Well... he's sort of in my trunk." Max cleared his throat. "Thought you might like to question him."

Booth let out a bark of laughter. "My place is fine. See you soon."

After he hung up the phone, he looked at Temperance still chuckling. _You know, I'm beginning to really like your father._


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER 27: Time of Reckoning**

_AN: Thanks again to my marvelous reviewers. R&R please!!_

* * *

"Shouldn't we be bringing Michael to the Hoover Building?"

"Probably..."

"But?" Temperance pushed.

"Two buts," Booth began, "First off, we can't really have your dad follow us to the FBI Head-quarters," He shot a quick glance in her direction, "Being a convicted felon and all. And second, I'd like to question Stires a bit before we bring him in."

Temperance didn't have to ask what he meant, Booth intended to rough him up a bit. Although it was unethical, she felt his burning need for answers.

"Won't you get in trouble."

Booth shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

Sighing heavily, she raked her fingers through her hair. Things were spinning out of control, and Temperance didn't care much for the feeling.

Placing a hand on her thigh, Booth's voice whispered through her mind. _Everything will be okay, Temperance. You have to have faith._

Resisting the urge to snort, she covered his hand with her own. _I hope you're right Booth. _

Flicking his blinker on, he turned into his driveway. After he threw the car in park, he turned to her. "Temperance, I need you to take Parker into the house and stay there."

Before she could argue, he silenced her with his lips. _Please..._

_You don't play fair. _She replied, as her mouth softened against his.

As Parker bounded out of the car, Booth opened his arms, and pulled his son into a crushing hug. Meeting Max's eyes over the boy's head he mouthed 'thank you'. He would be forever in the man's debt.

Smiling at the reunion, Max gave Booth a brief nod.

"Come on, Parker. Why don't you show me how to play that video game of yours." Holding out her hand, Parker took it, leading her into the house while explaining the game to her. As Booth watched their retreating forms, he couldn't help but be amazed by his sons resilience.

After the door closed behind them, he turned to Max. "How about we get to the bottom of this mess?"

Max lips curved into a dark smile, as he tossed Booth the keys. "I like the way you think, boy."

As the trunk opened, the first thing Michael saw were two figures looming over him. When his eyes finally adjusted, and he made out the forms, his blood turned to ice. One of the men was Agent Booth, a man that had disliked him from the start. A man that, although he was loath to admit, had put the fear of God into him on more than one occasion.

He recognized the other man as the one who had stuffed him into the trunk, but beyond that, he had no recollection. Parker had called him Grandpa, but he didn't see any resemblance to Booth.

"You look confused Michael." Booth sneered. "Allow me to introduce you, Max, this is Michael Stires– Michael, this is Max Keenan. Or Matthew Brennan, which ever you prefer."

"Temperance's father?" His face must have shown the shock he was feeling, because both men began to laugh. And only one thought perpetuated throughout his head. _Oh shit..._

"We'd like to ask you a couple of questions." Booth said, resisting the urge to smash his fist into the bastard's face. "Well, for one, why the fuck did you take my son." The last part was said through clenched teeth.

"You aren't going to get any answers from me." He said bravely as he moved to sit up. Max grasped the lid of the trunk and slammed it down on his head, not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to make the man see stars.

Max sucked in his breath, his fingers curling into two tight fists. "Seeing as you obviously don't know who you are dealing with... let me enlighten you. The last man that tried to hurt my daughter wound up tied to a pole, burning alive."

Michael shuddered. "I am a Doctor, you can't do that to me."

"This man was the Deputy Director of the FBI. So if you think your puny status will stop me, you are _dead _wrong." He put the emphasis on dead, to let the man know he was serious.

Booth nodded. "He did, I saw it."

"Now be a good boy, and tell my friend here what he wants to know."

"We'll start with something easy. Are you behind the hits on Temperance?"

"No."

"But your are in cahoots with them." It wasn't a question.

Michael didn't deny the obvious.

"Good, now we're getting some where." Max reached out and pat Michael on the head.

"Now for the million dollar question. Who are you working for–"

"Hello, Seeley!"

Booth and Max looked up in unison at the small old lady on the front steps smiling and waving.

"Hi Mrs. Keeler." Booth responded, matching her cheerful tone.

"Help! Help–" Michael began screeching, Booth slammed the lid of the trunk this time, cutting off his cries. He fell back, momentarily stunned.

"Is that a man in your trunk Seeley."

Smiling sheepishly, he said, "Yes, Mam."

The senile old woman went on watering her flowers. "That's nice, dear. Would you and your friend like some lemonade and cookies?"

"Oatmeal cookies?" Booth asked, perking up at the mention of her famous homemade cookies.

"None other." She smiled. "You boys just wait right there, I'll be right back."

A few moments later, Mrs. Keeler returned carrying a tray containing two glasses of lemonade, a plate of cookies, and a couple of tuna sandwiches.

"Here you are dears, I slapped together a couple of sandwiches for you as well. You must work up quite an appetite while interrogating someone." She cast Michael a dark look, before boxing his ear. "You should be ashamed of yourself, kidnaping young Parker." Shaking her head in disgust she shuffled back to the house.

Booth and Max exchanged amused looks.

"You were just about to tell us who you work for." Booth said, taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. He gave a moan of appreciation as the flavors touched his tongue. That woman sure knew how to cook. Max was tearing into his sandwich with the same vigor.

"This is amazing."

Booth nodded empathically. "Wait till you taste the cookies."

"Jesus, what kind of interrogation is this?" Michael finally asked.

"Oh, sorry." Max said as his fist shot out with a blur of movement, catching Michael right in the nose. "How's that?" He asked, as the blood coursed down the other man's face.

Michael frowned. "I can't tell you who I work for. He'll kill me."

Anger churned close to the surface. "I promise you that whatever this man has in mind for your death will not be as painful as what I will do."

"You can't kill me," he gasped, "Booth is FBI, he won't break the law."

Max grabbed Michael by the throat, "But I am not. I have broken the law before, and will do so again if means protecting my little girl. Now start talking."

"I can't."

At the end of his patience, Booth pulled out his Glock, and shoved it in Michael's face. "If you don't think that I will kill to protect the woman I love, then you are seriously mistaken. Now I'm going to count to five, and if I don't hear a name... _I am going to blow off your fucking head!_"

"...One... two... three..." He racked back the slide, chambering a round. "...four– "

"Wilkins!" He screamed.

Booth lowered his gun. "Please tell me you are not referring to our Secretary of Defense."

Michael nodded. "He's the one behind all of this."

Booth met Max's eyes. "Well, fuck."


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28: Wilkins**

_AN: We're nearing the end here, so pay attention as I unravel this mess. Probably only two or three chapters and an Epilogue. Please Review!!!_

* * *

"What the hell is going on Booth?" Cullen demanded. 

Fighting the urge to shrug, Booth kept his face passive. "Dr. Stires talked." He said softly. "But your not going to like it."

The older man groaned, covering his face with his hands. "I don't want to know." After a few moments of cursing under his breath, he raised his head. "Well, talk already."

Booth frowned. "But you said you don't want to know."

"I _don't _want to know. But unfortunately_– ignorance _is not a part of my job description."

"Just remember, you asked for it."

Booth started from the beginning, explaining about Parker and his dream about Guzman. Then he went on to tell him about Temperance and her stay in Cuba.

When he finally got the part where Harold Wilkins was the one who allegedly put the hit on Temperance, Cullen's mouth fell open.

"Do you believe him?"

Booth met Cullen's gaze head on. "Yes sir, I do."

"Why in God's name would the Secretary of Defense want Dr. Brennan dead? It makes no sense!" He exploded.

"I have my theories."

Waving at Booth to sit, he said, "Well then, let's have them."

------------------------

Sitting in the corner, watching her father and Parker building a "castle" out of lego's, Temperance sulked. She hated being left behind on official business. Besides, this was _her _case. Remembering Booth's parting words, she fumed.

"_Max, will you stay with them while I'm gone? I'd feel a lot safer." _

As if she couldn't take care of herself. Hadn't she proven that time and time again over the past couple of weeks?

She understood his fear for her– because she felt it tightening around his chest– but he should understand that she does not need a man to protect her.

"Honey, come over here and stop sulking. Booth will be back soon. And I'm sure you didn't miss anything."

Unable to resist the urge, Temperance stuck her tongue out at her father and crossed her arms over her chest. She would stop sulking when she was good and ready.

_So there._

Giving her a disapproving glare, he went back to explaining to Parker why the castle needed a moat.

-----------------------------------

"What I don't understand is why Wilkins would be involved with the Guerilla's, or why he's trying to have her killed for something that happened almost ten years ago."

Booth shrugged. "I didn't say there weren't any holes in my theory."

"This is a very complicated situation Booth. I can't very well go to a judge and say that Dr. Brennan's spidey sense was tingling, We are going to need a lot more than one man's confession to go after Wilkins."

"I know. I'll do some digging around in his routine. See if I can't stir something up."

Cullen nodded. "Be discreet."

"I will sir."

"Any word yet on Dr. Hodgins'?"

"Yeah, Bones talked to Angela earlier. Twenty stitches, and an egg the size of a baseball, but he's awake and lucid. The hospital is going to keep him over night for observation, but they said if there is no complications, he's free to leave in the morning."

"Good, good."

"Is there anything else, sir?" Booth asked, anxious to return home.

"Nope, that's it. Just remember, _be discreet."_

With another brief nod, Booth rose to leave.

Cullen stopped him just as he reached for the door. "Hey, Booth?"

"Yeah?"

"How exactly did you come by detaining Dr. Stires?"

Damn. He was so close.

------------------------------------------

An hour had passed, and Temperance had gone from sulking in the corner, to pacing the length of the living room. Damn, she hated waiting. When Booth returned, she was going to tell him exactly how she felt about his overbearing, egotistical, alpha-male–

Hearing the door open, Temperance ran into the kitchen cut Booth off and give him a piece of her mind. Yet, as she saw him, looking as grim as he had when he left, her anger faltered. Temperance could feel the weight of the stress he carried around, and she was in his arms before he even managed to close the door..

"What happened? Did you get in trouble?"

Booth smiled, placing a kiss on the top of her head. "No. When I began to tell him about your father, he cut me off, and said he didn't want to know." Really didn't want to know. Booth couldn't help but smile. He had never seen his boss so flustered as he had these past weeks. He made a mental note to buy him an expensive bottle of whiskey when this mess was resolved.

_What's so funny? _

He met Temperance's searching gaze. _Cullen. I was just thinking that I needed to buy him a good bottle of whiskey when this case is closed. He deserves it._

"Daddy!" Parker ran through the kitchen door, and threw himself into his father's arms. "Daddy, come see what Grandpa helped me build!"

Smiling at his son's excitement, he carried him into the living room. Booth couldn't help the laughter that bubbled up at the sight of Max sitting on the floor in a sea of lego's.

"See the castle Daddy? Isn't it cool?"

"Very cool." He answered. Although the construction didn't resemble a castle in the least bit. "What's that blue track you made around it?"

Parker shook his head as if his father a simpleton. "That's the moat, Daddy. Grandpa says that every castle needs a moat."

Booth opened his mouth to comment, when there was a knock at the door.

"That must be Evelyn and Willis." Temperance said. She had called the woman shortly after Booth left with Michael.

_I asked them if they wouldn't mind watching Parker for a little bit. _She told Booth. _I hope you that's okay, but I can't shake the feeling that things are going to get ugly. This is coming to an end Booth, one way or the other._

He didn't like the sound of that. _You're probably right. After what happened with Michael, I think Parker would be safer elsewhere, until this is over._

"I'll get it." Max said, frowning at their silent exchange.

A few moments later, Max reentered the room, followed by Agent Willis and Evelyn.

"Hey, man." Willis said, clapping Booth on the shoulder. "How are you holding up?"

Booth shook his head. "As well as can be expected."

"Uncle Mikey!" Parker cried happily.

Willis bent down and scooped the boy up, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Long time no see, Monkey."

Parker giggled. "I'm not a monkey, I'm a boy."

"Really? 'Cause you look like a monkey to me." He answered, tickling the child unmercifully.

Temperance watched the exchange with a smile on her face, knowing in that moment, that she made the right decision in calling them. She was hesitant at first, because of the threat against Evelyn, but the woman assured her that it had been resolved. The case was closed, the bad guys behind bars. As it should be.

Now she could only hope that she was so lucky.

Looking toward Evelyn, she frowned. The ethereal woman was watching her father with a strange expression on her face. Temperance wondered what it was she saw. She herself had got no read on Max. She didn't know if it was because he was her father, or because he was too thickheaded. She was betting on the latter.

_Evelyn?_

Violet eyes focused on her. _You father has much pain in him. _She said, as if reading her mind. _He is a good man though, Temperance. A good man who has done bad things. _

----------------------------------------

"So we do nothing?" Temperance asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that, we just have to be discreet."

"Honey, Booth is right. Wilkins is the Secretary of Defense, you can't just barge in there and start making accusations."

"Your right Dad." She sneered, "Let's just go light him on fire, hmm?"

"Easy, Bones." Booth warned.

Looking from one man to the other, she felt as temper rise. What right did they have to gang up on her? And when did they become allies any way. It wasn't to long ago that Booth was trying to arrest him.

_We are not ganging up on you. _

"It sure as hell feels that way to me."

In her ire, she had forgotten that she was speaking out loud, until Max's eyes grew wide.

"You _are_ talking."

Temperance groaned. "I don't know what you mean, Dad."

"Don't try to deny it honey, I'm not blind you know." He paused, "Besides, your mother used to do the same thing."

It was Temperance's turn to look shocked. "What?"

"She was a very special woman, your mom. Sometimes she had dreams that came true, but mostly it was just the telepathy."

"Oh my God." She whispered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Max sighed. "And say what exactly. 'Hey kids, your mommy can read minds?'"

"When you put it that way..." She shook her head. "Wait– stop trying to distract me. I'm still angry. We'll talk about Mom later, right now I want to know what the hell we are going to do. I can't just sit around and wait for the next attack to come."

"Well what do you suggest?" Booth asked.

"I want to talk to him."

"No way!" "Out of the question!" Both men yelled in unison.

A low growl emitted from her throat. "God damn alpha-males and their– their– Arghh!" Throwing her hands up, she spun on her heel and stormed out of the room.

Max watched his daughter stomp off, and turned to Booth. "You should go talk to her."

"Maybe you should do it." He replied. Booth was man enough to admit, at least in his own head, that an angry Temperance terrified him.

At the moment, Max was thinking the same thing. Even as a little girl, her wrath was something to be feared. "You're her boyfriend."

"You're her father."

They looked at each other. "Rock, paper, scissors?"

-----------------------------------

Booth walked into his bedroom hesitantly, his eyes immediately drawn to the figure laying in his bed. "Hey, Bones."

She didn't reply.

"You still mad?"

Silence.

"Come on Bones, we're just worried about you."

Temperance met his eyes and scowled. "Worried? I've been through more near death experiences in two weeks than most people do in there whole life. I think I can handle a little confrontation with that weasel. Besides, I know him remember? He's a damn coward."

Booth closed the distance between them, and sat at the edge of the bed. "We need evidence to accuse him. You know that."

"I can wear a wire. Please Booth, let me do this."

"I don't want you to go in there alone."

"He's not going to kill me in a government building, Booth."

Still not convinced, he said, "I don't know."

"Talk to Cullen. He'll go for it. If I go in there alone, I will get him to admit to it. You can stay right outside in a surveillance van." She took his hand. _Please, I need this to be over._

With a sigh of defeat, Booth grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers.

_I still don't like it. _


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER 29: Proposition**

_AN: Okay– I suck, but in my defense, I've had a lot shit going on lately and really haven't had time to wipe my own ass– never mind writing. But things have tapered down, so I can finally finish my story. Thank you for all the glowing reviews, and I am terribly sorry to leave you all hanging like that for so long. But I promise that I will finish this story._

– _Slayer_

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

Temperance felt her eyes widen at her Father's audacity. "This really isn't your decision."

Max shot a pleading look in Booth's direction. "You're allowing this?" The minute the words were out of his mouth he winced. "Honey, I didn't mean–"

"Allow?" She cut in. "You think I need Booth's _permission_?" Her voice rose with each syllable.

_Bones, I don't think he meant– _

She pointed an angry finger at him. "You stay out of this."

Booth raised his hands in surrender.

"Temperance, I didn't mean that." Max tried again. "Look, Honey, I'm just worried okay?" For the first time that evening she stopped and took the time to study Max's features. Although she couldn't get a mental read on him, it didn't take a psychic to tell that he was wound tighter than a... a...

_Drum. _Booth supplied.

She frowned. _Drum? How do you wind something tighter than a drum? I would think that spool of thread would be a better fit._

_Wound tighter than a spool of thread? _Booth thought incredulously, _That does _not _fit better_.

She couldn't help the small smile that appeared at his blatant disapproval. There was a sense of normalcy in it, which gave her a measure of comfort.

"Will you two talk out loud for God's sake."

Temperance sighed. "Look Dad; I'm going to do this. Not you, or Booth, or anyone else is going to stop me." A lance of pain shot through Booth at her words, but he quickly masked it.

_I'm sorry, Booth. _Apparently not quick enough._ I love you, _she went on_, but if you are going to be with me you have to accept that this is a part of me. _All of which he was quite aware of– but that didn't mean he couldn't worry about her. _Stubborn, headstrong little..._

_Watch it. _She teased.

"Do you have a plan, at least?" Max interrupted.

Temperance frowned. "I go to his office wearing a wire, and demand to speak with him."

"Okay, then what?"

"I get him to confess."

Max couldn't help it– he laughed. "That's it?" He asked his scowling daughter, "You just go in there and get him to confess."

Temperance felt doubt bubbling to the surface. "You don't think it will work?" Her father was a criminal– therefore, he thinks like one. It was logical to concede to his opinion.

_Hallelujah._

She shot a thunderous look in Booth's direction.

"Honey, despite what you may think, if you go into his office out of the blue and demand to talk about this Guzman fellow, you may as well wear a blinking sign around your neck that says 'wire, wire'."

"Why would I wear a sign telling him that I am wired?"

Max shot Booth an incredulous look.

He shrugged. "She tends to be quite literal."

"I didn't mean you should actually wear a sign– I just meant that it would be as blatant if you did." He tried again.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" She asked him, she pinned her eyes on Booth. "Why doesn't anyone just say what they mean?"

Booth cleared his throat, trying to mask the chuckle that had erupted. Some things never changed.

Max was grinning as well, causing Temperance's eyes to narrow into dangerous slits. "I'm glad I amuse you guys." She grumbled petulantly. "Now do you want to offer any useful suggestions or are you just going to sit there and laugh at me?"

Max had the grace to look contrite. "I'm sorry Honey, you're right." When Booth continued to stand there grinning, Max elbowed him in the stomach.

"Oomph!" He clutched his mid-section. "Ah– yeah, sorry Bones."

"Now, what I'm am about to suggest is going to take a little finesse." Max warned. "We need to catch him off guard– which means we'll have to do a little reconnaissance."

"But I just want this to be over Dad."

His face softened, "I could take care of it, you know."

She sighed, tempted. "No." She answered. "I can't rise to his level. Besides," she gave her father a meaningful look. "I said no more people-torches."

Max glanced at Booth. "She's strict."

"You have no idea."

"Fine, reconnaissance, then what?"

"We need to get him when he's alone, you can wear your wire– but the important thing here is to get him some place he'll never expect you. Like I said, the element of surprise is going to be the contributing factor in catching this guy."

"So where is the one place he won't expect?"

Max smiled menacingly.

_

* * *

_

_AN: Sorry there wasn't much of anything but talking– I needed a filler to get me back in the groove. It's been a while. _

_I figure one more chapter, then the epilogue. Please review–even if it's to tell me you hate me. HAHA._


	30. Chapter 30

**CHAPTER 30: To catch a Politician**

* * *

Harold Wilkins gazed at the man before him with a look of utter contempt. "Explain to me, why exactly it is so hard to take out one scrawny woman?" The anger in his voice was almost palpable, causing the hired goon to retreat back a step.

"You don't understand, boss. It's like she's a step ahead with every attempt," he shuddered visibly, "Like she's reading our mind or something."

Wilkin's snorted. "That's impossible." He rubbed his head, wondering how the hell he was going to get out of this mess. He knew that the only way to save is ass was to get rid of the pesky anthropologist, a plan that had sounded so simple in the beginning. Now he was wondering if the bitch had nine lives or something. Not to mention her damn FBI boyfriend. At the rate he was going, this whole Guzman thing was going to break wide open, and not only would his own Country ostracize– but the Guzman family would see him dead before the week was out. He never expected the damn kid's body to be found, he had thought that America was the perfect place to hide it. He certainly never expected the phone call he received weeks before, warning him that it was being shipped to the Jeffersonian to be identified by none other than Dr. Temperance Brennan. The woman couldn't be bought for her silence, she was annoyingly honorable. She would spill the whole story, and after a full investigation they would find a money trail leading from the Guerilla's straight into his pocket. Then they would discover that he had, not only been supplying them with weapon's, but also helping them cover up all the villages they burned to the ground. His job was simple– keep the U.S. Military off their back. A job that had made him a very wealthy man. Wilkin's was not about to give all of that up– he would see that woman dead if he had to do it himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't like this."

Booth met the eyes of Temperance's father. "I'm sorry, Max." He said empathetically. "The FBI will be all over that place, I can't let you go." The man squeezed his eyes against the rising fear. He didn't care if he was arrested– she was his little girl. It was his _right_ as her father to protect her.

Booth must have seen the battle waging behind his eyes because he reached out and grasped the older man's shoulder. "You need to trust me to protect her." He said in a low voice, so that the woman in question didn't over hear. She was only a room away playing candyland with Parker. "I promise you Max– I'll protect her with my life."

Max felt his resolve weakening. He knew all of this, the young FBI agent loved his daughter with all of his heart. It was something Max had known from the moment he raced that ugly little Volkswagen up to the Monastery, the fear in his eyes was that of a man in love.

Then Booth drove in the final nail on the lid of the proverbial coffin. "Besides, I need you _here_. You are the only one I trust to keep Parker safe."

Against his will, Max felt his eyes well. That meant more to him then the Agent would ever know.

"I know you'll protect him." Booth went on.

Max nodded solemnly. "With my life." He said, using Booth's words.

Reaching out, he grasped Max's hand, and shook it. Solidifying their unspoken deal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I win again!" Parker cried excitedly.

Temperance looked up as Booth and her father entered the room, a quizzical look on her face. She hadn't heard what they had been talking about, but she felt the torrent of emotions radiating from the next room. She didn't need her impressive IQ to figure out what they had been talking about. She could only hope that Booth managed to talk some sense into her father. The man was more stubborn than, well– her.

"Daddy, Grandpa, I beat Dr. Bones _three _times."

Temperance reached out and tickled him, causing the child to squeal. "I think he rigged the spinner." She teased.

"I didn't rig the 'pinner." He shouted between peals of laughter, as Temperance continued her onslaught.

Booth chuckled tenderly. "Alright, Kiddo. Why don't you show Grandpa your killer candyland skills. I need to talk to Dr. Bones alone for a little bit."

_Killer candyland skill? I don't get it._

Booth shook his head. _Why am I not surprised? _Out loud he said, "Come on." Holding out a hand for her.

Once they were closed in Booth's bedroom, Temperance took his face between her hands and kissed him almost harshly. They broke away only when the need for air overpowered their desire.

"What was that for?" He asked, his brown eyes gazing straight through to her soul.

Temperance caressed his face tenderly. "I know how much it's costing you to let me put myself in the line of fire like this. I just wanted you to know that it means a lot to me." She kissed him again, this time a mere brush of the lips, feather-light. _I love you._

He shut his eyes, pulling her against him in a crushing embrace. He loosened his hold to stroke her hair, _I love you too. _

Booth pulled back to look her in the eyes. "Promise me you'll be careful."

"Booth, you'll be less than twenty feet away–"

"_Promise me_." His voice was so hoarse with emotion, it caused her eyes to tear.

"I promise." She whispered.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wilkins pushed open the door to the men's room, devising plans in his mind on how to rid himself of the arrogant Doctor. In the last month, that woman had become the bane of his existence. All would be well once she was in the ground where she belonged.

The thought made him smile, as he unzipped his pants. He let out a contented sigh as he emptied his bladder.

A decidedly feminine snort sounded directly behind him causing him to spin around. The snort became a chuckle as said woman glanced at his sorry member. "I see now why you aspired to be the top military official. Talk about compensation."

His face grew red with outrage as he zipped his pants up. "How dare you!" He seethed.

Temperance raised a delicate brow. "Enough games, Harold. I want this over." She held her arms out in a deadly invitation. "You want me dead so bad, then get it over with."

"Are you mad?"

"Yes I'm _mad_," She snarled, "In fact– I'm down right pissed." Temperance was aware that he was using the word in reference to her sanity, but she didn't care. She had to goad him into confessing– or attacking her.

_Temperance– _

_Quiet. _She cut him off, she didn't need any distractions right know.

"Tell me, Harold– what are you trying to cover up now? It's Guzman isn't it?"

His eyes grew impossibly wide at the name. "How- how did you know that?"

Her lips curled into a sardonic smile. "I'm psychic."

As sudden as a bursting damn, Wilkins let out with an almost inhuman sound and lunged at her. His hands wrapped around her throat before she had the chance to move– and began squeezing. The only thought running through his head was to wipe that smug look off her face. If he knew that while he attempted to choke the life out of her– all his wrong doings were playing through her head like a movie– he might have thought twice about it.

Simultaneously, Temperance brought her knee up into the man's groin, and pushed him back– right as Booth flew out of a stall and tackled him to the ground. A bit more roughly than necessary, he flipped him onto his back and wrenched his arms around.

"Wilkins," He spat, "you have the right to remain silent..."

_An: I will post an epilogue asap. Sorry for the ridiculous wait for my conclusion– I hope you still have it in you to review ;)_

_Slayer_


	31. Chapter 31

_AN: I am not going to make excuses for myself for this way overdue Epilogue. Suffice it to say—I suck._

* * *

**Epilogue**

Temperance sat on the Courthouse steps, watching as the sun descended over D.C. An explosion of color dominated the sky. Brilliant swirls of Purple and blue churning against the burning globe—as it sunk beyond the horizon. The wind pulled gently at her hair, releasing wisps of hair from her painstakingly fashioned bun.

_I'm a coward._ She admitted ruefully to herself. The emotions were overwhelming inside the Courtroom, as both parties waited for the judgment. Temperance found that she was extremely nervous about the ruling. Looking into Booth's eyes, touching his mind… There was an image that he kept reflecting—whether he was conscious of it or not. An image that heavily relied upon the Judge's decision.

She should have been terrified by what she saw. It contradicted everything she had ever believed in. Instead she was swathed with imperceptible warmth. Invoking feelings she didn't believe herself capable of.

The picture was simple. It was nothing more than a beautiful family sitting down together, sharing their morning meal. _Her family_—she thought vehemently. And she wanted it. She wanted Booth and Parker—and the unborn child growing inside of her.

She hadn't told Booth yet, and surprisingly he hadn't picked up on it. Her period wasn't due for another week or so, but she felt her child's presence—knew with every fiber of her being that there was a tiny life inside of her womb. She splayed her hands over her flat abdomen and smiled. This baby would be born into a loving family. She already knew what an amazing father Booth was. He'd move heaven and earth for Parker.

The thought of Parker brought her crashing back to reality.

_Please…_ She begged to no one in particular. _Let the Judge do the right thing—_

"Bones!" Stumbling to her feet she rushed to meet him. Temperance knew without asking, that her _non_prayers had been answered. She felt the nearly debilitating relief pour through him as he pulled her against his chest.

Booth smiled slowly, before pressing his lips against hers in a chaste kiss. "The Judge awarded me full custody."

"Of course he did. You are an extremely fit parent Booth." He couldn't help but laugh at her very rational, very _Bones _answer.

"God I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers.

_I love you too, Booth. More than anything. _Her words brushed the edges of his mind—a gentle caress.

_Bones…_

Even within her mind she could hear the hesitance in his tone. Pulling back slightly, so she could meet his eyes, she raised a brow—silently questioning him.

Booth cleared his throat. Damn—he didn't think this would be so hard. Not after everything they'd been through in the last few months. There was nothing standing in his way now. He had full custody of Parker. Wilkins was in prison, awaiting his trial. Max had turned himself in—only to be released because apparently, he wasn't Max Keenan. Deputy Director Kirby had erased every trace of him ever exsisting.

So why were the words lodged in his throat?

"Booth?" Her cerulean eyes were laden with curiosity.

"You could just pull the words out of my mind, you know. Make it easier on me."

Temperance laughed. "And put you out of your despair? I don't think so."

"It's misery. Put you out of your misery." He chuckled. "Your phrases would be way more effective if you didn't mangle them."

She shrugged. "That's what I have you for."

He sighed, it was now or never. "Look Bones, I—well, I know that you don't believe in marriage. Being that it's an antiquated ritual and all, but…" His voice trailed off.

Silence stretched out between them. "Are you proposing to me?" Temperance asked finally. "Because I have to tell you—you're doing a pretty crappy job."

The tension was broken, and Booth let out a bark of laughter. Still chuckling from her blunt words, he dropped down to one knee. "Bones…Temperance… I love you. More than I ever thought it was possible to love a woman. You are smart, and beautiful—and the biggest pain in my ass that there ever was. But God help me, I love you." He rose to his feet and cupped her face with both hands. "Be my wife, Temperance. Grow old with me."

Tears clouded her eyes. "Okay."

He released the breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. _You did say yes right? It wasn't just my wishful thinking?_

Temperance gave a small shake of her head. _Of course I said yes. _Leaning forward, she captured his lips with her own. Felt the world tilt on its axis—as it did with every kiss. _I want us to be a family, Booth. _

He deepened the kiss, ravaging her mouth with his tongue. _We already are, Bones. Me, you, Parker…_A soft chuckle whispered through her mind. _Hell, even the squints._

Temperance ended the kiss; she pulled back—needing to see his eyes. Taking his hand between both of hers, she guided it to her stomach. _There is a baby growing inside of me Booth. _Our _baby._

His eyes grew impossibly wide, it was almost comical. "What?" He gasped.

Temperance closed her eyes, and reveled in the rush of his emotions that came at her like a tidal wave. Disbelief, elation, love… So much love, it was humbling. She didn't know if she deserved this man—but damn it, she wasn't going to let him go. Not ever.

Letting out a resounding _whoop_, Booth lifted her in the air and spun her around. Laughing and crying at the same time.

"Everything alright?" Booth stopped twirling her and turned at the new voice.

Cullen stood a few steps behind them, holding a folder in his hand, that he was about to deliver to the prosecution on an upcoming case. The sight of his stoic employee spinning around the aloof Doctor was something he didn't think he'd ever see. It was unsettling—to say the least. _Of course_, he mused, _not as unsettling as catching them necking in the front seat of his FBI issued vehicle. _

What transpired next left would immediately shoot to the top of that "unsettling" list. Booth closed the distance between them in two short strides, enveloping him in a suffocating embrace. Cullen patted his back awkwardly for a moment.

"Um—he's not engaging you in a homosexual embrace." Dr. Brennan informed him in her usual manner. "He's just excited about my pregnancy."

And for the first time since his daughter's untimely death—a genuine smile spread across his face.


End file.
